VBT Le Conte de Fée Continue
by Saw-v1
Summary: TRADUCTION. Commence après Eclipse et suit Edward et Bella à travers leur mariage et la transformation de Bella. REPOST
1. Secrets

**Auteur : **My-Bella

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **---**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Supernatural/Romance

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à My-Bella. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

**Notes 2 : **_Cette histoire a été écrite avant la sortie de Breaking Dawn. Donc pas de Nessie !!_

**  


* * *

****- Chapitre 1 : Secrets -**

_  
-PoV Bella-_

Je n'aimais pas cacher des choses à Edward. Ca me gênait de ne pas être complètement honnête avec lui. Bien sûr, la possibilité qu'Edward puisse tuer Charlie me gênait encore plus. Pas que je pense qu'Edward pourrait réellement tuer mon père. Je ne voulais juste pas le tenter.

J'étais assise dans la chambre d'Alice, entrain de la regarder étudier les préparatifs du mariage. Je souris, réalisant à quel point j'avais rendu ma soeur heureuse. "Alors quels détails réglons nous aujourd'hui ?"

"Tous. On doit faire une rapide vérification," dit-elle. "Mais il faut que je te parles d'abord."

"A quel sujet ?" demandais-je, immédiatemment méfiante. C'est soit une nouvelle idée folle pour le mariage, soit au sujet de mes parents. Que ce soit l'un ou l'autre, je ne voulais pas en parler.

"Charlie et Renée," soupira-t-elle.

"Alice," la prévins-je.

"Je sais, Bella, mais...au moins, tu ne crois pas qu'Edward devrait savoir ce que ton père a dit ?" plaida-t-elle.

"Tu penses vraiment qu'il devrait ou en as-tu finalement marre de son harcèlement ?" demandais-je. J'avais fermé les yeux et j'étais entrain de me masser les tempes, essayant de repousser la migraine qui accompagnait toujours ce sujet. J'étais partie de chez Charlie deux mois plus tôt, et depuis, je n'avais plus parlé à mes parents. J'étais certaine qu'ils _ne _viendraient _pas _au mariage dans deux jours.

"Je pense que tu devrais lui dire juste pour te débarasser de ton sentimment de culpabilité," dit Alice, en attrapant ma main libre dans les siennes. "Jazz dit que ta culpabilité émane par vague à chaque fois que tu regardes Edward en face."

Je relevai brusquement la tête et regardai ma soeur. Je n'aurais jamais cru que c'était aussi horrible ou aussi évident. "Est-ce que Edward sait ce que je ressens ?"

"Non," soupira-t-elle. "Il pense que tu gères tout ça très bien et il est très fier de toi."

J'eus un sourire moqueur - je ne pus m'en empêcher. L'idée qu'Edward soit fière de moi était ridicule. J'étais maladroite et un aimant à danger. De quoi pouvait-il bien être fier ? "Stupide Vampire !" plaisantais-je.

Alice rigola. J'adorais ce son; c'était comme le tintement d'une centaine de clochettes. Elle m'attira contre elle et posa ma tête sur son épaule. "J'essaye juste de t'aider, tu sais."

"Je sais. Est-ce que ça fera vraiment une différence si je lui dis ?" demandais-je.

"Oui. Tu te débarasseras de ta culpabilité et il commencera finalement à croire que tu ne lui cache pas tant de chose que ça."

"Tu as eu une vision ?"

"Ouais."

"Est-ce qu'il..." Je ne pouvais pas finir cette phrase. Je me sentais mal de demander.

Alice me sentit me raidir contre elle. Elle me remit assise et me regarda dans les yeux. "Poses ta question, Bella."

J'expirais aussi profondément que possible. "Que va _faire _exactement Edward à Charlie ?"

Alice retomba sur le lit sous la force de son rire. "Stupide Bella !" cria-t-elle tout en continuant à rire.

Je souriais de l'amusement de ma soeur à mes dépens. "Heureuse de t'amuser !"

"Est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu ne lui as rien dit ?" me demanda Alice, son rire réduit à des reniflements et à des ricanements.

Je la regardais honteusement. "Ouais."

Elle fit de son mieux pour garder une expression sérieuse, mais je pouvais voir ses lèvres se relever. "Parles à Edward. Il ne fera rien ni ne dira rien à Charlie."

"Si tu es sûre," soupirais-je.

"Je le suis. Je suis Alice. Je vois tout !" rigola-t-elle.

"N'oublies juste pas notre accord. Pas de coup d'oeil à notre nuit de noce !" la taquinais, en la poussant joyeusement.

Ses yeux dorés scintillèrent d'amusement.

"Tu l'as déjà vu !" criais-je. Je pouvais sentir mon visage devenir rouge tomate.

Alice rigola en voyant l'expression horrifiée de mon visage. "Pas tout ! Juste assez pour savoir ce que tu devras porter cette nuit-là."

"Bien sûr !" marmonnais-je. "Est-ce qu'on peut se concentrer sur le mariage maintenant ?" Je voulais désésperemment passer à un autre sujet.

"S'il te plaît, laisse moi engager quelqu'un d'autre, n'importe qui d'autre, pour vous marier !" me supplia-t-elle. "N'importe qui d'autre qu'Emmett."

Je souriais largement. C'était l'une des stipulations à laquelle je ne renoncerais pas. C'était aussi la seule qui rendait Alice complètement folle. "Non ! C'est lui qui le fait."

"Il va se moquer de toi et Edward pendant tout le mariage _et _pendant la réception."

Je sentis une expression horrifiée réapparaître sur mon visage. "Il n'oserait pas !!"

"Il ne le fera pas vraiment exprès. Il va se bagarrer avec Edward le matin du mariage. Ca va le rendre furieux et il va user de sa position pour se venger."

"Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ferait ça."

"Ils sont frères. C'est comme ça qu'ils se comportent. L'un énerve l'autre jusqu'à ce que tout ça se transforme en un cycle vicieux de blagues et de vengeance," dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Ce haussement d'épaule plus que tous ses mots me convainquit qu'elle disait la vérité. "Est-ce qu'Esme ne peut pas les arrêter ? Ni _moi _? Il doit y avoir un moyen, Alice !"

Alice ferma les yeux; je savais qu'elle étudiait le futur. Je me sentais mal en songeant qu'elle semblait toujours faire ça pour moi. Mais le soulagement que j'éprouvais à savoir que j'étais ainsi en sécurité était bien plus fort.

Quand Alice rouvrit les yeux, elle avait un sourire vicieux. "Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?" demandais-je, pas vraiment sûre de vouloir savoir.

"Emmett va faire un pari avec toi et tu vas accepter," rigola-t-elle sombrement.

J'essayais d'avaler ma salive. "Est-ce que je vais gagner ?"

Alice ne me répondit pas. Elle m'attrapa par le bras et me tira vers la porte. "On doit aller faire du shopping."

"Je croyais qu'on avait tout !" pleurnichais-je.

Elle se pencha vers moi et murmura, "C'est le cas. Mais j'ai besoin de t'expliquer le pari et on ne peut pas en parler dans la maison. Emmett pourrait nous entendre."

Je fis un large sourire à ma soeur. "Allons faire du shopping !"

* * *

_  
Prochain chapitre : Compte à rebours._

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !!!_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	2. Compte à rebours

**Auteur : **My-Bella

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **---**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Supernatural/Romance

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à My-Bella. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

**Notes 2 : **_Cette histoire a été écrite avant la sortie de Breaking Dawn. Donc pas de Nessie !!_

* * *

**- Chapitre 2 : Compte à rebours - **

_  
-POV Edward-_

J'avais vraiment cru que Bella tombait dans le mélodrame en craignant de parler de nos fiançailles à ses parents. Une fois de plus, j'avais eu tord. Charlie avait au moins essayé d'accepter la situation pendant quelques jours. Mais après avoir passé trois jours à s'entendre demander si elle savait ce qu'elle faisait, Bella en avait eu marre. Elle était arrivée à la maison avec quelques sacs et le visage couvert de larmes. Elle ne voulait pas me dire ce que Charlie avait bien pu lui dire pour la convaincre de partir. Elle avait même fait jurer à Alice de garder le secret à ce sujet. J'étais sûr que ça avait quelque chose à voir avec Jacob Black. Son père avait toujours souhaité qu'elle le choisisse lui plutôt que moi.

Pour Renee, ça avait été différent. Elle ne s'était pas énervée après Bella et ne la harcelait pas de questions. Elle l'ignorait. Dès que Bella avait prononcé la phrase 'Edward et moi allons nous marier', sa mère avait raccroché. Bella n'avait pas essayé de la rappeler.

C'était arrivé il y a huit semaines environ. J'aurais cru que ça l'avait détruite, mais Bella nous avait tous surpris. Elle s'était plongée dans les préparatifs du mariage avec Alice et n'avait jamais regardé en arrière. Elle avait demandé à Emmett de nous marier et à Jasper de lui donner le bras. Alice sera sa demoiselle d'honneur et Carlisle sera mon témoin. Bella avait passé des heures à se disputer avec Alice, la forçant à abandonner quelques unes de ses idées les plus folles. Elle semblait vraiment heureuse et tout à fait à l'aise dans une maison pleine de vampires. Ma Bella était absolument extraordinaire, quelles que soient les circonstances.

Notre mariage avait lieu demain. Bella ignorait toujours si ses parents viendraient. Alice lui avait offert de regarder, mais Bella avait refusé. Sa ténacité avait atteint son sommet. Ça me rendait triste de penser qu'ils ne la verraient pas réellement heureuse. Mais puisque je lui avais déjà désobéi en envoyant une invitation à Jacob, je pensais qu'il valait mieux que je laisse gérer cette histoire.

Je la regardais par dessus mon livre. Elle était assise entre Emmett et Jasper et ils se disputaient à cause de leur jeu vidéo. Elle rigola et rougit à quelque chose qu'Emmett lui dit, et j'arrêtai de respirer. Cette femme était radieuse et magnifique, et elle était _à moi_. Comment avais-je jamais pu douter qu'elle devait devenir l'une d'entre nous ? Elle avait même réussi à apprivoiser un peu notre chère Rosalie.

Les pensées de Carlisle me parvinrent de son bureau. _'Edward, est-ce que je peux te parler ?'_

Bella était occupée avec _nos _frères donc je me précipitai à l'étage pour voir mon père. Je toquai doucement à la porte.

'_Entre_.'

J'entrai et refermai la porte derrière moi. Carlisle était assis derrière son bureau. "Oui, Carlisle ?"

"Edward, est-ce que Bella a eu des nouvelles de ses parents ?" me demanda-t-il.

"Non. Et elle refuse de laisser Alice voir s'ils vont venir."

"Penses-tu que ce soit sage ?"

"Pas vraiment, mais je n'ai pas réussi à la faire changer d'avis. De toutes les filles du monde, je suis tombé amoureux de celle qui est la plus têtue."

"Elle est juste aussi têtue que toi, fils," me dit mon père avec un large sourire.

Un sourire identique apparut sur mon visage. "Je sais que j'ai été un fils insupportable parfois. J'en suis désolé."

Carlisle rigola doucement en s'approchant de moi. Il m'étreignit. "Je serais toujours redevable à Bella de t'avoir ramené parmi nous."

"Moi aussi."

Il me lâcha et se rassit derrière son bureau. "Est-ce que vous prévoyez toujours d'avoir une nuit de noce ?"

Si j'avais pu rougir, je serais devenu aussi rouge que Bella lorsqu'elle était vraiment embarassée. Mon père voulait parler de sexe avec moi. Je grimaçai légèrement. "Tant que c'est ce qu'elle veut, j'essayerais."

"Sois très prudent et très attentif à tout ce que tu fais."

"Carlisle, si tu penses que c'est une mauvaise idée, peut-être que tu pourrais en parler avec Belle. Elle refuse de me croire quand je lui dis que je risque de la blesser."

"Edward, tu as un incroyable self control lorsqu'il s'agit d'elle. Je suis sûr que tout ira bien. Je ne fais que te prévenir, comme tout père. En parlant de Bella, où est-elle ? Vous êtes généralement inséparables tous les deux."

"Elle joue avec ses frères en bas."

Carlisle eut un sourire heureux. "Comment ferait-on sans elle ?"

"Je ne veux même pas le savoir."

"Alors tu es finalement en paix à l'idée de la transformer ?"

"Oui. Je suis sûr qu'une partie de moi se sentira toujours coupable, mais je ne peux même pas imaginer passer un jour sans elle."

"La lune de miel et l'université vous donneront une excuse toute faite pour son absence. Esme a presque fini de préparer la maison en Alaska."

"J'apprécie tous les efforts que tout le monde a fait pour que Bella fasse partie de notre famille."

"On est ravis de l'avoir fait, Edward. Nous voulons qu'elle fasse partie de notre famille tout autant que toi."

"Même Rosalie ?"

"Elle a ses raisons, mais elle aussi a apprit à aimer Bella à sa manière. Enfin, je suis sûr que tu aimerais retourner auprès de Bella maintenant. Assure toi de chasser ce soir et demain avant le mariage."

"Oui, Carlisle." Je me tournais pour partir mais il me rappela.

"Edward, tu mérites d'être heureux. J'espère que tu t'en rends compte maintenant."

"Oui, Carlisle. Bella m'a aidé à comprendre beaucoup de choses."

* * *

_  
_**Voilà, je vais me répéter dans chacune de mes histoires, mais si vous voulez un teaser du prochain chapitre, demandez-le moi dans votre review^^**

**_  
Prochain chapitre : Comportement suspect._**

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !!!_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	3. Comportement suspect

**Auteur : **My-Bella

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **---**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Supernatural/Romance

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à My-Bella. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

**

* * *

****- Chapitre 3 : Comportement suspect -**

_-POV Edward-_

Normalement, chasser avec Emmett était une expérience très agréable. Il était le seul des membres de ma famille qui disait toujours ce qu'il pensait et qui pensait toujours ce qu'il disait. Cette fois, cependant, il avait vraiment décidé de m'énerver. Ça faisait un moment qu'on ne s'était pas autant tapé sur les nerfs et je suppose qu'on avait atteint notre limite. On s'était disputé pendant toute l'expédition et on avait triché dans toutes les compétitions auxquelles on avait pu penser. Le temps que l'on se décide à rentrer, on s'était soulagé d'une grande partie de notre tension.

"Edward, pourquoi on se bat ?" me demanda Emmett, en me poussant légèrement.

"Je ne sais pas, Emmett. A toi de me le dire," répondis-je, en lissant ma chemise.

"Je pense qu'on profitait simplement d'une compétition saine."

"Si pousser quelqu'un à bout est une compétition, alors tu gagnes haut la main."

"Allez, Eddie ! Est-ce que tu ne t'es _pas du_ _tout _amusé ?"

"Emmett, combien de fois devrais-je te le dire ? Je déteste ce nom !"

"Je sais, mais qu'est-ce que tu peux bien y faire, petit frère ?" dit Emmett en me mettant un coup de poing dans l'épaule avant de partir en courant.

J'étais trop fatigué pour continuer à me battre. Je voulais juste rentrer à la maison et être avec Bella. Je voulais la serrer dans mes bras et respirer son délicieux parfum. La simple pensée d'être auprès d'elle me calma.

Alors que j'entrai dans la maison, j'entendis Emmett et Alice chuchoter, trop bas pour que je les comprenne. "Qu'est-ce que vous mijotez tous les deux ?"

"Je le supplie de me laisser engager un professionnel pour effectuer la cérémonie demain," dit Alice. "Mais il refuse obstinément."

"Pourquoi vous chuchotez si c'est de ça que vous parlez ?" demandai-je, immédiatement suspicieux.

"On ne veut pas réveiller Bella. Si on parle à un volume normal, on finira par crier plutôt rapidement. J'ai pensé que si on chuchotait, on arriverait à ne pas faire trop de bruit, " m'expliqua Alice.

Emmett tapota les cheveux en pic d'Alice. "Mais si la naine ne lâche pas l'affaire, il va y avoir beaucoup de bruit."

Alice repoussa la main d'Emmett et lui lança un regard noir. "Si tu fais une seule blague au mariage de Bella, tu _vas _le regretter !"

Emmett se jeta sur le canapé et posa sa tête sur les genoux d'Alice. "Je ne ferais pas ça à ma petite soeur. Tu devrais le savoir."

Alice sourit à notre frère. "Je le sais, Emmett. Mais je sais aussi que toi et Edward allez vous disputer demain matin et que tu seras vraiment tenté d'user de ta position pour te venger."

"Je m'assurerais de ne pas me disputer avec Edward," jura Emmett, en plaçant une main là où son coeur battait autrefois.

Je souris à mon frère et à ma soeur; ils voulaient vraiment rendre ce jour spécial pour ma Bella. "Je vais au lit. Je vous verrais demain.

"Deux petites choses avant que tu y ailles !" dit Alice, en renversant la tête pour me regarder. "Premièrement, je te veux hors de cette chambre dès que ses yeux s'ouvriront demain matin. Est-ce que tu as compris, Edward Cullen ?"

Je souris de la férocité de ma soeur. "Oui, Alice, j'ai compris.""

"Pourquoi peut-il rester avec elle ce soir ? Je croyais qu'il devait dormir dans la chambre d'amis," demanda Emmett.

"J'allais l'y forcer, mais j'ai vu que Bella se réveillerait en pleine nuit et n'arriverait pas à se rendormir. Et j'ai vu qu'elle finirait pas s'endormir devant l'autel demain soir," dit Alice.

"C'est quoi l'autre chose, Alice ?" demandai-je.

"J'aidais Bella ce matin et j'ai oublié ma brosse dans ta chambre," me dit-elle. "Est-ce que tu peux aller me la chercher ?"

"Pourquoi tu n'y vas pas toi-même ?" demandai-je, ma suspicion réapparaîssant au grand galop .

"Parce que j'ai trop envie de réveiller Bella pour lui poser des questions de dernières minutes. Je sais que tu me tuerais si je le faisais." Elle me tira la langue.

"Je reviens avec ta brosse alors," dis-je. "Merci de penser autant à Bella."

Je me précipitai à l'étage, espérant voir Bella avant qu'elle ne s'endorme. Alors que j'ouvrais la porte, j'entendis Alice et Emmett rire. J'étais heureux de voir qu'Alice avait finalement accepté qu'Emmett fasse la cérémonie demain.

La lumière de la chambre était éteinte donc je me glissai directement dans la salle de bain, ne voulant pas réveiller ma Bella. Elle avait encore laissé la lumière de la salle de bain allumée—elle le faisait depuis qu'on était revenus d'Italie. A cause de tout ce qu'elle y avait vécu, elle avait peur du noir et j'aurais aimer pouvoir remédier à cela.

Je vis la brosse d'Alice sur le lavabo. Alors que je me tournai pour ressortir, j'entendis le bruit reconnaissable de l'eau qui coule. Je regardai dans le miroir et vit Bella qui s'essuyait le visage, les yeux fermés. L'eau et les bulles couvraient à peine le sommet de sa poitrine. J'étais figé par le choc de la voir dans la baignoire, et émerveillé par son magnifique corps.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et me vit—ces magnifiques orbes marrons s'écarquillèrent de surprise. "EDWARD !" hurla-t-elle.

Je réalisai soudain ce qui s'était passé et me précipitai hors de la chambre, bien déterminé à tuer mon frère et ma soeur. Une fois de plus, leur drôle de sens de l'humour avait embarassé Bella.

Je pouvais entendre le rire bruyant d'Emmett et celui plus doux d'Alice. Ils étaient dans le jardin, se tenant l'un à l'autre alors qu'ils tremblaient de rire. Je me jetai sur eux et les plaquai tous les deux au sol.

"Edward !" rigola Alice. "T'aurais du voir ton visage ! Et Bella ! Je ne savais pas qu'elle pouvait devenir aussi rouge !"

Je luttai avec Emmett jusqu'à ce que je sois assis sur son dos, et que j'ai plaqué sa tête au sol. "Je sais que c'était ton idée, Emmett ! Avoues !"

Le rire d'Emmett résonna à nouveau. "Je l'admets complètement ! J'en prend toute la responsabilité. C'est ma meilleure blague depuis longtemps !"

"EMMETT MCCARTY CULLEN !"

On se figea tout les trois à ce cri et on se retourna vers le porche. Bella s'y trouvait, enroulée dans sa sortie de bain, son visage était rouge et ses yeux brûlaient.

Je descendis du dos d'Emmett et il se remit debout d'un bond. J'aidai Alice à se relever et on nettoya tous nos vêtements, en nous dirigeant lentement vers Bella. Je me rendis compte à quel point c'était dingue de voir trois vampires baisser honteusement la tête devant une fragile fille humaine, et je luttai pour ne pas éclater de rire. Je ne voulais pas que Bella soit encore plus en colère après moi qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

"Bella..." commençai-je.

Elle me jeta un coup d'oeil et je perdis le fil de mes pensées. "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, je m'occuperais de toi en haut. Je veux parler avec ces deux là !"

Je grimaçai à l'usage complet de mon nom—Ma Bella était folle de rage. Je m'arrêtai juste assez longtemps pour serrer sa main avant de me rendre à l'étage.

Le vampire venait de se faire envoyer dans sa chambre par l'humaine. Mais je le méritai. J'aurais dû vérifier les pensées d'Alice dès que j'avais été suspicieux. Je n'aurai jamais dû les laisser me piéger. Je craignai qu'elle annule le mariage, surtout parce qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment été folle de joie à cette idée. Je ne savais pas si je pourrais le supporter.

Je commençai à tourner en rond dans la chambre, trop nerveux pour m'asseoir et certainement pas d'humeur à écouter de la musique. J'envisageai de descendre jouer du piano, mais Bella avait dit qu'elle voulait me parler à l'étage. Il valait mieux que je reste là. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire que d'attendre Bella.

_

* * *

_**Comme d'hab, un teaser à ceux qui m'en feront la demande !**

_Prochain chapitre : Le pari._

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !!!_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	4. Le pari

**Auteur : **My-Bella

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **---**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Supernatural/Romance

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à My-Bella. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

**

* * *

****- Chapitre 4 : Le pari -**

_-POV Bella-_

Edward me serra gentiment la main avant de rentrer dans la maison. Je me sentis un peu mal pour lui. On aurait dit qu'il avait le coeur brisé alors qu'il montait les quelques marches et passait la porte. Je ne me sentis mal que très peu de temps cependant. Je m'excuserai bien assez tôt.

Je me tournai vers ma soeur et mon frère et je leur fis un sourire victorieux. "Venez ici, vous deux !" chuchotai-je.

Alice bondit vers moi et m'embrassa sur la joue. "Je t'avais dit que ça marcherait."

"Bella, tu es la reine absolue des blagues," rigola Emmett. "Je m'incline devant ta supériorité." Il le fit vraiment.

"Tu te rappelles des termes de notre marché, Emmett !" rigolai-je. Je me tournai ensuite vers Alice. "Tu penses que je l'ai laissé souffrir suffisamment longtemps ?"

Alice ferma les yeux pendant une brève seconde. "Tu ferais mieux d'y aller, Bella. Il est en pleine panique. Il croit que tu vas annuler le mariage."

"Stupide Vampire !" rigolai-je. Je serrai ma soeur et mon frère dans mes bras pour leur souhaiter bonne nuit et rentrai dans la maison. Je montai les escaliers aussi vite que possible en essayant de ne pas trébucher—Alice me tuerait si je me tordais la cheville ce soir.

Je pus l'entendre tourner en rond avant même que je n'atteigne la porte. Je commençai à me demander si je n'avais pas été trop loin avec ma petite blague. J'ouvris lentement la porte et me contentai de le regarder pour une minute. Un Edward inquiet et faisant les cents pas était quelque chose d'élégant à voir. Ses demi-tours étaient rapides, et il avait la tête baissée. La lumière de la salle de bain se reflétait sur ses cheveux couleur bronze, les faisant briller. Je soupirai devant tant de beauté.

La tête d'Edward se releva brusquement et ses yeux topazes rencontrèrent les miens. Il fut auprès de moi en une seconde, serrant tendrement mes mains dans les siennes. "Bella, je suis tellement désolé. S'il te plaît pardonne moi. J'aurais dû vérifier les pensées d'Alice. J'aurais dû savoir qu'Emmett manigançait quelque chose." Il parlait tellement vite que j'avais du mal à le suivre.

J'éclatai de rire; je ne pus pas m'en empêcher. Mon magnifique et parfait fiancé vampire était complètement paniqué. "Edward, stop !"

Il essaya de me faire un petit sourire, mais il n'atteignit pas ses yeux. "Désolé."

Je me dirigeai vers le lit, l'attirant avec moi. Je m'assis et me tournai pour lui faire face. "C'est vraiment pas grave, Edward."

"Mais tu avais l'air si enervée, Bella," plaida-t-il. "Je ne veux plus jamais que tu sois malheureuse à cause de moi."

Je passai ma main dans ses cheveux, les repoussant de son front. Il ferma ses yeux, appréciant la sensation. "Mon cher, tendre, Edward. Ce n'est pas un problème. De plus, il n'y a rien que tu n'avais pas déjà vu pendant nos séances d'entraînement." Je continuai de lui caresser les cheveux, espérant que je l'éblouissais, ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu. Je me penchai vers son oreille et chuchotai, "Je t'aime. Je n'aurais jamais cru que ce serait aussi facile de te piéger." Il eut un sourire stupide et je sus qu'il était distrait par ma main qui lui caressait les cheveux.

Je reculai ma main et me rassis pour le regarder, souriant comme une folle. Je savais qu'il ne lui faudrait pas longtemps pour comprendre les mots que je venais de prononcer.

Je vis le moment exact où il comprit. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et sa mâchoire tomba. Je tombai sur le lit, me tenant le ventre tellement je riais fort.

Entre deux éclats de rire, je réussis à prononcer quelques mots. "J'ai piégé mon fiancé parfait !" Mon rire mourut dans ma gorge dès que je l'entendis grogner. Je le regardai piteusement. "Edward, c'était juste une blague. Vous m'en faîtes tout le temps."

Le plus beau des sourires malicieux apparut sur son visage et ses yeux brillèrent d'amusement. Je sus exactement ce qu'il allait faire. Avant même que j'ai pu m'approcher du bord du lit, il bondit. J'éclatai de rire lorsqu'il me retourna et s'assit sur moi. Il attrapa mes poignets et les plaqua au dessus de ma tête.

Il grogna doucement dans mon oreille avant de respirer mon parfum. "Tu as vraiment juré ma mort, Bella. Tu seras la première créature de tous les temps à avoir donné une crise cardiaque à un vampire."

"Admets-le, Edward ! Ca te plaît que je sois aussi imprévisible," le taquinai-je, en levant mon visage vers le sien.

"Chaque seconde de chaque jour," chuchota-t-il, ses lèvres tout contre les miennes. "Maintenant, dis moi pourquoi tu m'as fait une blague aussi méchante la veille de notre mariage."

"Et si je ne veux pas," haletai-je.

Il se pencha plus en avant comme s'il allait finalement m'embrasser avant de reculer sa tête à la dernière seconde. "Tu seras privée de baisers jusqu'à demain soir."

Je grognai, sachant que j'avais perdu. "Tricheur !"

Son sourire s'élargit et il se pencha à nouveau vers moi. "Dis moi, Bella !"

"Très bien ! T'as gagné !" pleurnichai-je. "Emmett m'a parié que je ne pourrais jamais te faire une blague. Il a dit que si j'y arrivais, il se comporterait très bien toute la journée de demain. Edward, _pas de blagues _pendant le mariage et la réception ! Comment pouvais-je laisser passer une telle chance?" Je lui fis ce que j'espérai être ma plus belle moue boudeuse.

"Et si t'avais perdu ?" chuchota-t-il.

Son souffle balaya mon visage et j'oubliai presque la question. Um... J'ai pas demandé."

"Pourquoi ?"

"J'avais Alice de mon côté. Comment aurais-je pu perdre avec Alice qui assurait mes arrières ?"

"T'as triché ?"

Je lui fis un large sourire, et penchai la tête vers lui. "Juste comme tu me l'as appris."

Il sourit de fierté. Il nous fit rapidement rouler, se glissant sous moi et me serra contre sa poitrine. "Ma magnifique Bella." Il me caressa la joue et me fit un sourire rayonnant.

"Est-ce que je suis pardonnée ?" lui demandai-je, en lui souriant timidement.

Il me répondit de la meilleur façon au monde...en posant gentiment ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Pour une fois, je fus celle qui rompit le baiser. A en juger par l'expression sur son visage, il était confus. "Edward, il faut que je te parle."

Il nous fit rouler sur le côté pour que l'on puisse se faire face. "Tu as toute mon attention."

Je me tordais les doigts anxieusement. "C'est à propos de mon départ de chez Charlie." Je jetai un coup d'oeil à son visage. Je n'y vis que de l'amour et un désir de compréhension, et ça me donna du courage. "Cette nuit là, Charlie a commencé comme d'habitude. Il n'arrêtait pas de me suivre, me demandant si j'étais sûre de moi. Il m'a demandé pourquoi je voulais t'épouser. Il a essayé de me convaincre que je ne connaissai rien à l'amour et au mariage parce que j'étais trop jeune. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour lui répondre calmement. J'ai essayé de garder le contrôle sur ma colère, mais tu sais comment je suis lorsque quelqu'un me crie dessus."

Je ne réalisai même pas que j'étais entrain de pleurer jusqu'à ce que je sente ses doigts froids sécher mes joues. "Tout va bien, Bella," chuchota-t-il.

Je lui fis un sourire reconnaissant. "Je...Il...Je lui ai demandé d'arrêter. Je lui ai dit que je t'aimais et que je voulais t'épouser plus que tout au monde. Je lui ai dit que je ne me sentais en sécurité et complète que quand j'étais avec toi. Et c'est là qu'il m'a dit que je ne ressentirais ça que jusqu'à ce que tu me quittes à nouveau. Il m'a dit que je n'aurais jamais dû te pardonner et que j'aurais dû donner une chance à Jacob. Et ensuite...il m'a dit..." Ma voix n'était pas plus forte qu'un murmure à ce moment-là. Je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir répéter les mots.

Edward m'attira contre son torse et passa sa main dans mes cheveux. "S'il te plaît, Bella. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?"

Je sanglotai contre lui, mes larmes salées tâchant sa chemise. Je ne pouvais pas le faire. Pas maintenant. Ça faisait trop mal.

J'essayai de penser à Edward et à demain pour me calmer. J'étais si fatiguée de ma journée et de penser à Charlie. Ma conversation avec Alice se rejoua dans ma tête. Si elle avait eu raison à propos du pari, alors elle avait aussi raison de penser que je devais le dire à Edward. Je séchai mes larmes et sentis mon menton se relever.

Je me laissai éprouver de la colère pour la première fois. La colère valait mieux que la douleur. Je serrai les dents avant de prononcer enfin les mots qui m'avaient fait partir de chez Charlie. "Que quand tu me quitterais, je ne devrais pas aller chercher de l'aide chez lui ou chez Jacob." J'attendis, le souffle court, qu'un sifflement ou un grognement naisse dans la poitrine contre laquelle j'étais si fortement pressée. Mes doigts agrippaient sa chemise, le collant contre moi.

Rien ne vint. Il ne dit rien. Il se contenta de me serrer dans ses bras.

Je desserrai ma prise et le repoussai pour pouvoir voir son visage. "A quoi tu penses ?"

Ses magnifiques yeux dorés brillaient de tristesse lorsqu'il me regarda. " Je suis triste pour Charlie."

"Quoi !" criai-je. "Pourquoi ?" Sa réponse m'avais complètement prise par surprise.

Edward tendit la main et me caressa la joue. "Parce qu'il a repoussé la plus belle chose qu'il avait dans sa vie. Parce qu'il n'a pas su comment t'aimer et te protéger sans te blesser. Parce qu'il a fait la même folie que moi lorsque je suis partit."

Je fis un sourire à mon magnifique fiancé. Je touchai sa joue et caressai ses lèvres. "Mais tu es revenu et c'est tout ce qui compte. Je t'aime, Edward."

Il m'attira à nouveau contre lui, et posa son visage contre mon cou. "Je t'aime, Bella. Pour toujours."

Je voulais continuer à parler, mais il commença à fredonner ma berceuse. Mes yeux étaient trop lourds et mon esprit était embrumé lorsque je m'endormis. La dernière chose dont je me souviens c'est que je souris et que j'embrassai son torse en réalisant que ma culpabilité avait complètement disparu. Mon coeur semblait léger pour la première fois depuis des semaines.

_

* * *

_**Comme d'hab, un teaser si vous me le demandez^^**

_Prochain chapitre : Un cadeau de mariage_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !!!_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	5. Un cadeau de mariage

**Auteur : **My-Bella

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **---**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Supernatural/Romance

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à My-Bella. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

**

* * *

****- Chapitre 5 : Un cadeau de mariage -**

_-POV Edward-_

"Bella, amour, réveilles toi," chuchotai-je à l'oreille de mon ange. Elle bougea légèrement mais ne se réveilla pas. J'embrassai le creux derrière son oreille et chuchotai à nouveau. Son rythme cardiaque s'accèlera et je sus qu'elle était entrain de se réveiller. "Bella, j'ai quelque chose pour toi."

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement et elle me regarda avec méfiance. "De toutes les manières que tu as de me réveiller, tu choisis de me dire que tu as un cadeau pour moi ?"

Je rigolai contre son cou avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. "C'est la tradition pour des fiancés de s'offrir des cadeaux le matin du mariage."

Elle s'assit avec une expression choquée sur le visage. "Ben, pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ?"

Je ris à nouveau en caressant sa joue du dos de la main. "Parce que tu m'as déjà donné la seule chose que je voulais...Toi."

Elle me sourit tendrement, ses yeux chocolat brillant d'amour. "Oh, Edward !"

Je me penchai en avant pour l'embrasser légerement. "Est-ce que tu voudrais avoir ton cadeau maintenant ?"

Son visage s'assombrit alors qu'elle me regardait. "Très bien, mais pourrais-je avoir une minute d'humanité d'abord ?"

Je me reculai et fis un geste vers la salle de bain. "Je t'en prie."

Elle se dirigea lentement vers la salle de bain, jetant fréquemment des regards par-dessus son épaule. Elle me regarda une dernière fois en fermant la porte de la salle de bain.

Quand j'entendis le verrou, je laissai échapper le rire que j'avais retenu jusqu'à présent, aussi silencieusement que possible. Je ne voulais pas la rendre plus nerveuse qu'elle ne l'était déjà — ma Bella détestait les cadeaux.

Les pensées d'Alice m'atteignirent d'en bas. _'Edward ! Tu n'es pas supposé être encore dans sa chambre !'_

Je savais qu'elle verrait ma réponse dès que j'envisagerais de la lui donner. _'Laisses moi juste lui donner son cadeau et je partirais.'_

_'Tu ferais mieux. Sinon je viendrais t'en sortir moi même.'_ Ses pensées avaient une intonation furieuse, me prouvant qu'elle le ferait vraiment. Je rigolais de l'impatience de ma soeur.

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et mes yeux se tournèrent immédiatement vers là. En voyant le sourire sur le visage de Bella, je sus qu'elle avait déjà surmonté sa nervosité à l'égard du cadeau. Elle courut vers moi et je la rattrapai habilement, la serrant dans mes bras aussi fort que j'osai. "Tu te sens mieux à propos du cadeau ?" demandai-je.

Elle releva la tête pour me regarder avec un magnifique sourire sur les lèvres. "Non, mais je viens de réaliser quel jour nous sommes. Edward, ce soir, tu seras mon mari," dit-elle avec excitation.

Je souris et l'embrassai sur le front. "Au crépuscule, tu seras ma femme."

Son sourire s'élargit et elle me serra contre elle.

"Prête pour ton cadeau ?" chuchotai-je à son oreille.

Elle s'assit en grimaçant un peu. "Est-ce que ça t'a coûté cher ?"

Je rigolai à sa question. "Pas un centime."

Son visage se fendit à nouveau en un sourire magnifique, me forçant à combattre le besoin de l'embrasser et de ne jamais la relâcher. Elle tendit la main et caressa doucement ma joue. "Alors, oui. Je suis prête pour mon cadeau."

Je me dirigeai vers ma commode, ouvris le tiroir du haut, et en sortis des enveloppes. Je les avais entouré d'un ruban bleu. Je fermai le tiroir et me tournai vers elle, cachant le cadeau dans mon dos.

Ses yeux ne me quittèrent jamais alors que je revins lentement vers le lit, la taquinant en la faisant attendre. Je lui tendis son cadeau et lorsqu'elle voulut l'attraper, je reculai ma main. "Je dois partir maintenant, amour. Alice va venir me sortir de là si je ne le fais pas de moi-même."

"Je ne suis pas encore prête à ce que tu t'en ailles," bouda-t-elle.

Je me penchai et l'embrassai pour faire disparaître sa moue. "Moi non plus, mais j'ai bien peur de ne pas avoir le choix. La tradition et tout, tu vois."

"Je sais," soupira-t-elle. "Mais ça ne me plaît pas."

"Je vois ça," rigolai-je. "Je vais te donner ton cadeau maintenant. Alice sera là pour te préparer dès que je partirais. Laisse la t'installer, puis regarde ton cadeau. De préférence, avant qu'elle te maquille."

J'embrassai ma magnifique Bella une fois de plus tout en déposant le cadeau dans ses mains douces. Je savais que si je laissais ses mains libres, elles finiraient par s'enrouler autour de mon cou et je ne voudrais plus partir.

Je rompis notre baiser et me relevai. "Je t'aime, Bella."

"Je t'aime aussi," dit-elle, en souriant une fois de plus. "Jusqu'à ce soir alors ?"

"Oui, amour. Jusqu'à ce soir lorsque tu deviendras ma femme." Je fis courir mes doigts de sa joue à sa mâchoire avant de me tourner et de quitter rapidement la pièce.

Alice passa à côté de moi dans le couloir en ricanant.

"Quoi ?" demandai-je en essayant de lire la réponse dans son esprit.

"Rien. Je suis juste contente que tu lui ais dit de regarder ton cadeau avant que je ne commence à la maquiller," rigola Alice. "Est-ce que tu veux savoir si ça va lui plaire ?"

Je fis un large sourire à ma soeur. "Pour une fois, je n'ai pas besoin de ton talent pour savoir que j'ai fais quelque chose de bien."

"Alors file !" ordonna-t-elle. "Emmett t'attend dans sa chambre. Il veut te demander quelque chose au sujet du sermon. Tu es sûr que tu veux toujours que ce soit lui qui officie au mariage ? Il me reste toujours un peu de temps pour appeler quelqu'un d'autre."

"Et lui gâcher son plaisir ? Tu es folle ?" rigolai-je.

Elle me repoussa en râlant et poursuivit sa route vers ma chambre. Elle s'arrêta avec la main sur la clenche et me sourit. "Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas parier contre moi." Sur ce, elle disparut dans ma chambre, saluant joyeusement Bella.

_

* * *

_

**Comme d'hab, un teaser si vous me le demandez^^**

_Prochain chapitre : Petit déjeuner pour l'humaine_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	6. Petit déjeuner pour l'humaine

**Auteur : **My-Bella

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Supernatural/Romance

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à My-Bella. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

**

* * *

****- Chapitre 6 : Petit déjeuner pour l'humaine -**

_-POV Bella-_

Je faisais de mon mieux pour ne pas déprimer. Edward venait de quitter la pièce; il n'était que 10 heures du matin et je ne le reverrais plus jusqu'à 18 heures 30. Je regardais songeusement le cadeau que je tenais dans mes mains, caressant le magnifique ruban bleu. Au toucher, je pouvais dire que c'était de la soie et que ça coûtait cher. Je n'eus pas vraiment le temps de me lamenter là-dessus cependant parce qu'Alice s'engouffra dans la chambre.

"Bella !" cria-t-elle joyeusement. C'était dur de ne pas sourire à mon lutin vampire de meilleure amie. Elle sauta à côté de moi sur le lit et enroula ses bras autours de mes épaules. "Est-ce que tu es excitée ?"

"Bien sûr," gloussai-je. "Je vais me marier avec Edward."

Elle gloussa avec moi en se levant et en me tirant par le bras. "Et on doit commencer. On a beaucoup à faire pour te préparer."

"Um, Alice... Il n'est que dix heures du matin. Est-ce que tu ne pourrais pas me laisser manger un morceau d'abord ?"

Elle me regarda bizarrement pendant une seconde. "Tu as faim ?"

"Pourquoi je n'aurais pas faim ?" demandai-je, me sentant vraiment confuse.

"Bella, la plupart des futures mariées ont des nausées le jour de leur mariage. Je pensais que tu en aurais et que tu n'aurais pas envie de manger."

"Ben, j'ai pas de nausée et j'ai faim."

"Hmm...voilà qui bousille mon emploi du temps," marmonna-t-elle. Même si je n'entendis rien, je sus que quelqu'un venait de lui parler parce qu'elle grimaça légèrement avant de sourire à nouveau.

"Quoi ?" demandai-je prudemment.

"Rien !" rayonna-t-elle. "Esme est entrain de te préparer ton petit-déjeuner. Et je vais te coiffer à vitesse vampirique. Comme ça, on sera à nouveau dans les temps."

Avant même que j'ai pu répondre, Alice m'avait prit dans ses bras. Elle se précipita dans la cuisine et me déposa sur un tabouret devant le comptoir.

"Bonjour, Bella," me salua joyeusement Esme. Elle avait l'air encore plus heureuse que d'habitude.

"Bonjour, Esme. Merci de m'avoir préparé un petit-déjeuner," lui dis-je.

"Ma fille doit prendre des forces pour son grand jour !" dit-elle, en déposant une assiette de pancakes devant moi. Je lui souris, heureuse de savoir qu'elle m'avait accepté aussi facilement. Elle me tapota la main et m'embrassa sur le front. "Mange ma chérie ! Alice est sur le point de te nourrir elle-même."

Je ris en versai du sirop dans mon assiette. "Alice, assied toi avec moi une minute."

Elle grogna en s'installant sur le tabouret à côté du mien. "Bella, tu me _tues _là. On doit commencer."

Je pris une grosse bouchée de pancake et souris au goût délicieux. Je levai le doigt, faisant comprendre à Alice que j'avais quelque chose à dire. J'avalai ensuite ma bouchée et la fis descendre avec un peu de lait. "Alice, j'ai quelque chose à te dire. Mais avant ça, j'ai besoin de savoir que tu vas m'écouter et ne pas penser à tout ce qu'on a à faire aujourd'hui."

Mes mots la surprirent et elle hocha lentement la tête. "Je t'écoute."

Je fis un sourire à ma soeur. "Tout d'abord, je veux te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait au cours de ces trois dernières semaines. Cette journée sera magnifique et c'est grâce à toi. Personne n'aurait fait une meilleure organisatrice de mariage, ni une meilleure soeur." Je pris sa main dans la mienne et la serrai doucement. Pas que j'avais besoin d'y aller doucement, c'était une vampire après tout. "Deuxièmement, j'ai besoin que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi, quelque chose qu'Edward ne _doit pas_ savoir."

J'avais toute son attention. Ses yeux topazes brillèrent à l'idée de cacher quelque chose à Edward.

"Sais-tu comment tu arriveras à le maintenir hors de ton esprit ?"

"Ca dépend. C'est un secret éternel ou il finira par le découvrir ?" me demanda-t-elle.

J'y réfléchis soigneusement. "Je pense que garder ça secret jusqu'à après la réception sera suffisant."

Elle se redressa et eut un sourire en coin. "J'ai pile ce qu'il faut ! Maintenant, dis-moi ce secret ?"

Je regardai autour de moi pour m'assurer qu'on était vraiment seules. Je me penchai ensuite en avant et chuchotai aussi doucement que possible, connaissant l'ouïe surdéveloppée des vampires. "Alice, j'ai besoin que tu regardes le futur et que tu me dises si tout se passera bien aujourd'hui. J'ai besoin de savoir si on ne risque pas de...disparaître. Je ne veux pas qu'Edward le sache, parce qu'il va s'imaginer le pire. Que j'espère être quelque chose que je ne suis pas. Alice, je veux que cette journée soit parfaite pour Edward. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit énervé ou malheureux une seule seconde et je sais que si...certaines personnes viennent, ça le blessera."

Alice me serra gentimment la main. "Bella, j'ai déjà regardé. En fait, j'ai vérifié chaque jour au cours de la dernière semaine. Tout se passera bien."

Je soupirai de soulagement et recommençai à sourire. "Merci, Alice."

"De rien," me dit-elle. "Maintenant mange !"

Je ris en piquant une autre bouchée de pancake. Je la portai à ma bouche, tout en souriant comme une folle. Je me mariais à mon ange aujourd'hui et tout serait parfait. Alice l'avait vu et je ne pariais jamais contre Alice.

_

* * *

Prochain chapitre : L'heure de se préparer_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	7. L'heure de se préparer

**Auteur : **My-Bella

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Supernatural/Romance

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à My-Bella. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

* * *

**- Chapitre 7 : L'heure de se préparer -**

_-PoV Bella-_

Dès que la dernière bouchée de pancake toucha ma langue, je me retrouvai dans les bras d'Alice. Elle me fit un large sourire et se précipita dans sa chambre où Rosalie nous attendait déjà.

Alice me déposa sur une chaise et me fit un sourire. "On va commencer par te laver les cheveux. Pendant qu'on les sèche, tu pourras regarder le cadeau d'Edward."

Rose sourit. "Un autre cadeau ?"

Je fis un sourire timide à Rosalie. Les choses s'amélioraient entre nous, mais je ne savais toujours pas comment interpréter certaines de ses remarques. "Il dit que c'est la tradition que les jeunes mariés s'échangent des cadeaux le matin de leur mariage."

Rosalie releva la tête et me fit un beau sourire. "Qu'est-ce que tu lui as offert ?"

"Ben, en fait, il ne m'en a pas parlé avant ce matin donc je n'ai rien pour lui," dis-je en fronçant un peu les sourcils à cette pensée.

"T'en fais pas Bella ! Je suis sûre qu'il t'a consolé avec quelque chose de parfaitement romantique," me taquina Rosalie.

J'étais sûre que ma surprise à sa bonne réponse était clairement évidente sur mon visage. "Comment t'as deviné ?"

Alice et Rosalie gloussèrent. Avant qu'elles aient pu me répondre, Esme entra dans la pièce. "Qu'y-a-t-il d'aussi drôle, les filles ?"

"Edward !" dirent-elles à l'unisson.

Esme leur fit un large sourire. "Et qu'as fait mon fils cette fois ?"

"Il a fait un cadeau à Bella ce matin," répondit Alice en rigolant.

"Et pourquoi est-ce si drôle ?" demanda Esme. Elle était clairement aussi confuse que moi.

"Ça ne l'est pas," répondit Rosalie. "On rigole du fait qu'il n'en est volontairement pas parlé à Bella avant ce matin pour qu'il puisse lui donner l'une de ses 'parfaites' réponses lorsqu'elle lui a demandé pourquoi il ne lui avait pas parlé de cette tradition."

Esme eut un sourire connaisseur. "Et quelle a été sa réponse, Bella ?"

Je rougis furieusement lorsque tous leurs regards se posèrent sur moi. "Qu'il avait déjà la seule chose qu'il voulait."

"Et c'est ?" insista Rosalie.

Je me sentis rougir encore plus et me renfonçai dans ma chaise. Je murmurai à peine le mot mais elles m'entendirent parfaitement. "Moi."

Un nouvel éclat de rire explosa dans la petite salle de bain et je fus surprise de réaliser que je rigolai avec elles.

"C'est du Edward tout craché," rigola Esme. "Il est vraiment vieillot sur certains aspects. C'était quoi son cadeau ?"

"Je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai pas encore ouvert," répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

"Bon, alors lavons tes cheveux et ensuite tu pourras l'ouvrir !" dit Alice, en tournant la chaise.

Je fermai les yeux et me détendis alors que Rosalie et Alice commençaient à me laver les cheveux dans le large évier.

_

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Une chanson et une lettre_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	8. Une chanson et une lettre

**Auteur : **My-Bella

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Supernatural/Romance

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à My-Bella. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

* * *

**- Chapitre 8 : Une chanson et une lettre -**

_-PoV Bella-_

J'ouvris les yeux pour voir Esme me tendre mon cadeau. Rosalie et Alice me séchaient les cheveux avec deux sèches-cheveux. Je souris à Esme en m'emparant de mon cadeau. Je fis à nouveau courir mes doigts sur le ruban de soie avant de le dénouer et de le déposer sur mes genoux. Précautionneusement, je dépliai les feuilles et les défroissai.

La première feuille était une partition. L'écriture parfaite d'Edward avait dessiné chaque croche, chaque note, et avait écrit chaque mot de la feuille. Au sommet de la page, il y avait écrit 'Berceuse pour Bella.' Mes yeux étaient déjà humides et je n'avais même pas encore vu les autres feuilles. Ce n'était pas grave que je ne comprenne pas ce qui était écrit. Ce qui comptait c'était que c'était ma chanson écrite de la main d'Edward.

Je souris fièrement à ma famille. "C'est ma berceuse. Il l'a écrit pour moi."

Esme tendit la main et je lui donnai la partition. "C'est aussi délicat écrit que joué."

Je pouvais voir qu'Esme était aussi fière de lui que moi. "Il va falloir que j'achète un cadre pour l'y mettre !"

"Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Il y en a déjà un en bas, dans la pile de cadeaux," me dit Alice.

Je rigolai doucement. Bien sûr, Alice avait déjà vu cette scène.

"Allez !" pleurnicha Rosalie. "Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a donné d'autre ?"

Je plaquai les feuilles contre ma poitrine, faisant semblant de les protéger. "J'avais l'impression que tu pensais que le cadeau d'Edward était stupide."

Elle se pencha en avant pour que je puisse voir son visage. "Je ne dirais pas stupide," me dit-elle.

Je lui fis un sourire en coin. "Nan. Je les lirais plus tard." L'expression sur le visage de Rosalie me fit exploser de rire. "Je plaisante !"

Rose me sourit en retour, une lueur malicieuse brillant dans ses magnifiques yeux dorés. "Tu as de la chance de te marier aujourd'hui, Bella Cullen !"

J'haletai en entendant mon nouveau nom—enfin bientôt. Le sourire de Rosalie s'agrandit encore plus, et Alice et Esme nous sourirent.

Rosalie prit une expression innocente tout en continuant à me taquiner. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Bella ? Tu n'aimes pas ton nouveau nom ?"

Je répondis à son sourire par le mien. "Je ne m'attendais juste pas à ce que ma soeur soit la première à m'appeler comme ça."

Il y avait quelque chose d'incroyable à surprendre un vampire—Rosalie recula de quelques pas en entendant mes mots. L'expression choquée de son visage laissa rapidement place à de l'amour et à de l'acceptation. "Merci, Bella."

"Pas de problèmes, Rosalie," dis-je.

"Concentre toi sur tes cadeaux !" m'ordonna Alice.

"Pourquoi es-tu aussi excitée ?" lui demandai-je. "Tu as déjà vu cette scène."

"Bella, tu commences à gâcher mon plaisir," me répliqua Alice en faisant semblant de bouder.

Je rigolais et fis semblant de soupirer. "Si tu insistes," j'éloignai les feuilles de ma poitrine et baissai les yeux. J'observai rapidement les feuilles et notai que c'était trois lettres avec trois écritures différentes. De plus, je notai que la dernière était d'Edward.

Je revins à la première lettre et la parcourus rapidement des yeux. "Ça vient du père d'Edward," couinai-je.

"C'est _pour ça_ qu'il a été à Chicago," dit Rosalie, semblant énervée d'obtenir cette parcelle d'information aussi tardivement.

Alice et Esme se contentèrent de sourire, sans dire un mot.

"Ben vas-y," m'ordonna Rose. "Lis-là !"

Je baissai les yeux vers la lettre et pris une profonde inspiration avant de lire à voix haute.

_-A ma très chère belle-fille,_

_Lorsque vous lirez cela, il ne fait aucun doute que vous serez en route pour commencer votre lune de miel avec mon fils. Vous devez être une femme extraordinaire pour avoir séduit mon Edward. Il a été un fils formidable et je suis sûr qu'il fera un excellent mari. Mon fils a un grand coeur aimant et il ne mérite rien de plus que de pouvoir partager cet amour avec quelqu'un._

_Je dois vous prévenir cependant qu'il a deux défauts. Il est incroyablement tétu, et il veut toujours avoir raison. J'espère juste que vous pourrez l'aimer malgrès ses défauts, et que vous arriverez à le calmer._

_Soyez patiente avec lui et il vous récompensera avec sa personnalité incroyable. Soyez gentille avec lui et il vous donnera le monde. Aimez-le et il vous aimera si profondément et si complètement que ça durera jusqu'à la fin des temps._

_Bienvenue dans notre famille, Mme Masen._

_Edward Masen Senior-_

J'étais à peine capable de parler à travers mes sanglots lorsque je finis de lire la lettre. Je tenais les feuilles en face de mon visage pour empêcher mes larmes de faire couler l'encre.

Je levais les yeux sur ma famille. Esme aurait pleuré avec moi si elle avait pu. Rose souriait songeusement, et Alice souriait tendrement.

"Maintenant tu sais pourquoi il t'a dit de regarder ce cadeau avant que je ne te maquille," dit Alice, en rompant le silence alors qu'elle approchait le fer à friser de mes cheveux.

_

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Deux lettres et un marché_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	9. Deux lettres et un marché

**Auteur : **My-Bella

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Supernatural/Romance

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à My-Bella. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

* * *

**- Chapitre 9 : Deux lettres et un marché -**

_-PoV Bella-_

Mes cheveux furent pratiquement secs avant que je ne me sois calmée et que mes larmes ne se soient taries. Rosalie en avait eu marre de me passer un mouchoir après l'autre et elle m'avait lancé la boîte sur les genoux.

"De qui vient la lettre suivante ?" me demanda gentiment Esme.

Je mis la lettre du père d'Edward derrière les deux autres et regardai au bas de la seconde lettre. Je relevai la tête vers Esme et lui fit un petit sourire. "Sa mère."

"Est-ce que tu aimerais que je te la lise, ma chérie ?" me demanda Esme, en voyant que mes yeux étaient déjà à nouveau remplis de larmes. Je ne pus qu'hocher la tête en lui tendant les feuilles.

Lorsque Esme prit la parole, sa voix était mélodieuse et apaisante.

_-A ma nouvelle fille,_

_Une mère pense toujours que le mariage de son unique enfant est trop tôt. C'est tout à fait mon cas pour mon Edward. Il a été une telle bénédiction pour son père et moi. Notre maison ne sera plus jamais la même sans ses interactions quotidiennes avec nous._

_Mais hélas, nous ne pouvons pas garder nos enfants avec nous pour toujours. Ils grandissent et forment leurs propres familles. Je dois me souvenir de ce jour comme de celui où j'ai gagné une fille - pas perdu un fils._

_Donnez lui votre coeur, il ne mérite rien de moins. Partagez toutes vos pensées avec lui pour qu'il vous connaisse aussi bien dehors que dedans. N'ayez pas de secrets puisque c'est le moyen le plus sûr de perdre sa confiance. Ne vous quittez jamais énervés - cela détruit la passion bien trop rapidement._

_Je vous souhaite tout l'amour et tout le bonheur du monde à mon fils et vous. Vous êtes la femme d'une perle, cher ange. Ne l'oubliez jamais. S'il vous plaît, rendez mon fils heureux. C'est tout ce que je vous demande._

_Elizabeth Masen-_

Rosalie essayait de ne pas rire de la perte de contrôle de mes émotions alors que je fondais une fois de plus en larme. "Est-ce que tu es sûre que tu arriveras à supporter ce que Edward t'a écrit ?"

J'éclatai de rire alors que j'essayai de me moucher. Cela se finit mal; je manquai de m'étrangler avec mes propres sanglots et cela fit rire tout le monde. Une fois que je me fus suffisamment calmée pour contrôler mes émotions, je regardais Esme. "Est-ce que ça te dérangerait de me lire la dernière lettre ?"

"Pas du tout, Bella," répondit Esme, en me tapotant gentiment le genou.

"Essaye de ne pas trop pleurer," me prévint Alice. "Ton visage ne doit pas être trop bouffi ou on n'arrivera pas à faire tenir ton maquillage."

Je rougis alors que Rose gloussait et Esme s'éclairçit la gorge avant de lancer un regard d'avertissement à Alice.

"Je plaisantais, maman," dit rapidement Alice.

Esme hocha la tête et baissa les yeux sur moi. "Prête ?"

"Non," rigolai-je nerveusement. "Mais vas-y quand même."

"Avant que tu ne commences Esme, j'ai une question pour Bella," annonça Rosalie.

Je relevai la tête pour voir une étincelle machiavélique briller à nouveau dans son regard. J'espérai vraiment que ce ne serait pas quelque chose de trop horrible.

"Bella, tu nous connais depuis quelques temps maintenant et tu as vu la manière dont on se chamaille," dit Rosalie.

Je ne savais pas vraiment vers où se dirigeait cette conversation, mais je savais que je n'aimerais probablement pas ça. Plus important, je savais qu'Edward n'aimerait pas ça. Lorsque je ne répondis pas, son sourire s'élargit.

"Je me demandais si ça te dérangerait qu'on utilise le contenu de cette lettre contre lui. Si c'est le cas, tu ferais mieux de lire cette lettre lorsque tu seras seule, plus tard," me dit Rosalie.

"Je vais faire un marché avec toi, Rosalie," lui dis-je lorsque je fus frappé d'inspiration. "Si Edward utilise quatre phrases guimauve ou plus, tu as le droit de te moquer de lui. Si ce n'est pas le cas, alors le contenu de cette lettre ne quittera jamais cette pièce."

Esme et Alice eurent toutes les deux l'air satisfaite de ma rapide idée. Rosalie grimaça légèrement, en réfléchissant aux probabilités d'avoir une chance d'utiliser cette lettre contre son frère plus tard. Le sourire qui éclaira son visage me fit me demander si je n'aurais pas dû augmenter le nombre de phrases guimauve.

"Ça marche," dit-elle.

"Allons-y, Esme," dis-je en croisant mes doigts avant de serrer les poings.

Esme me sourit et commença à lire.

_-Ma Bella, Mon Amour,_

_Demain est le jour de notre mariage. Le simple fait d'écrire ces mots m'emplit de joie._

"Ça fait une !" renifla Rosalie.

J'y réfléchis pendant une seconde et ne pus m'empêcher d'être d'accord avec elle. "Okay. Une."

"Vous avez vraiment l'intention de tout compter ?" demanda Esme. Elle essayait de dissimuler son sourire mais elle n'y arrivait pas.

Je regardai Alice. "Tu le tiens toujours loin de ton esprit ?"

"Bien sûr, stupide Bella," rigola-t-elle. "Il le faut, pour qu'il ne te _voit_ pas avant de te voir."

"Okay. Un marché est un marché," répondis-je. "Voyons ce qu'il a écrit d'autre."

Esme rigola un peu avant de continuer à lire.

_Tu m'as tant donné au cours des deux dernières années, bien plus que ce que je mérite._

Je levai les yeux au ciel en entendant cette phrase. On s'est tellement disputé au sujet de qui méritait quoi.

Esme continua à lire, en ignorant mon expression.

_Je voulais te donner quelque chose de très spécial pour commencer ce jour si spécial sur une note joyeuse. Je savais que mon père avait ces lettres que ma mère et lui avaient écrit pour le jour de mon mariage. Je les ai trouvé il y a bien longtemps, lorsque j'ai vidé son bureau. La première fois que je les ai lu, je me suis sentit incroyablement triste. Mes parents avaient de grands espoirs pour moi et me trouvaient incroyable. Je doutais qu'ils aient continué à penser ça de moi s'ils m'avaient vu à cette époque, s'ils avaient pu voir la créature sans âme que j'étais. J'avais mis ces lettres dans une boîte, convaincu qu'elles y resteraient jusqu'à ce qu'elles tombent en poussière. Une fois encore, j'avais tort, et pour la première fois, j'en suis heureux._

"Bordel," grogna Rosalie.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?" demandais-je, vraiment inquiète.

"Il admet finalement qu'il a tort et il le fait sur papier et ce n'est pas guimauve alors je ne peux pas l'utiliser contre lui," soupira-t-elle.

Alice, Esme et moi, on éclata de rire. J'étais de plus en plus heureuse d'avoir fait ce pari.

Esme baissa les yeux sur la lettre et reprit.

_Alors que je te regardais dormir la semaine dernière, les mots écrits sur ces lettres me revinrent à l'esprit. Je sus à cet instant que je n'aurais jamais dû lire ces lettres, qu'elles t'avaient toujours appartenues. Je me suis rendu dans la maison où j'ai grandi à Chicago pour les récupérer. J'ai pensé qu'elles seraient parfaites pour toi, mon ange, comme preuve d'amour. Sachant à quel point tu aimes ta chanson, je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de l'écrire pour toi. Et connaissant la curiosité que feraient naître ces lettres, j'ai pensé que je devrais t'écrire une petite explication. Je ne voulais pas que tu réfléchisses tellement à la signification de ces lettres que tu oublierais de descendre et de m'épouser._

_Je t'aime,_

_Edward-_

"Okay, il a été plutôt bon," admit Rose. "Seulement deux."

"C'était quoi la seconde ?" demandai-je.

"Celle où tu risques d'oublier de l'épouser," rigola Rosalie.

"Si ça arrivait, il viendrait ici la chercher," rigola Alice.

Une formidable idée explosa soudainement dans mon cerveau. Je sentis mon visage s'étirer en un immense sourire à cette pensée. "J'ai un cadeau pour Edward, si tu veux bien m'aider, Esme."

Alice et Rosalie stoppèrent leur actions, impatiente d'entendre mon idée. Esme me fit un petit sourire et attendit que je continue.

"Je pensais que tu pourrais lui donner l'étreinte que je ne peux pas lui donner pour le moment," lui expliquai-je.

Les ricanements de Rosalie et les gloussements d'Alice emplirent la pièce.

Esme se contenta d'hocher la tête, son sourire s'élargissant. Elle se tourna et quitta la pièce sans un autre mot.

Alice et Rosalie reprirent ma coiffure, et aucune d'entre elles ne fit de commentaires non plus.

J'étais contente qu'elles aient décidé de ne pas me taquiner. Je fermais les yeux en me demandant si Edward apprécierait son cadeau.

_

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Le cadeau d'Edward_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	10. Le cadeau d'Edward

**Auteur : **My-Bella

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Supernatural/Romance

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à My-Bella. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

* * *

**- Chapitre 10 : Le cadeau d'Edward -**

_-PoV Edward-_

J'étais assis par terre dans la chambre d'Emmett, essayant de lui prêter attention alors qu'il répétait son sermon pour mon mariage. Plus j'entendais des rires dans la salle de bain d'Alice et plus j'avais du mal à me concentrer.

Je pouvais sentir mes lèvres tenter de s'étirer en un petit sourire. Une part de moi était soulagée d'entendre ces rires, mais la partie incertaine de moi craignait que mon cadeau ne soit pas aussi bon que je ne l'avais cru, et elle commençait à prendre le pas sur mon humeur. Mes lèvres s'affaissèrent en une expression blasée qui m'était très familière.

Jasper ouvrit la porte et s'arrêta à l'entrée — je sentis immédiatement mon appréhension disparaître. Je lui fis un signe de tête. "Merci."

"Est-ce que c'est la nervosité du mariage, ou y-a-t-il quelque chose de bien particulier qui te met dans cet état-là ?" me demanda-t-il.

J'hésitai longuement à leur expliquer ou non. J'aimais mes frères, mais ils avaient un peu trop tendance à me taquiner. Là encore, je ne voyais pas pourquoi ce serait aussi important. Ils pouvaient entendre leurs rires, et ils n'auraient qu'à se renseigner auprès des filles plus tard.

"J'ai fait un cadeau à Bella ce matin. Depuis qu'elle a commencé à le regarder, ils y a eu beaucoup de rires à l'étage," expliquai-je.

Jasper se laissa tomber à côté de moi. "J'en conclus que le rire n'est pas la réaction que tu espérais."

Je secouai la tête. Je ne pouvais pas expliquer mes craintes à mon frère, surtout parce que je savais qu'elles étaient irrationnelles et qu'il se moquerait de moi.

"Edward, je sais qu'elles doivent être entrain de bloquer leurs pensées, ne te laissant entendre que leurs rires," dit Jasper. "Crois-moi quand je te dis que même si elles ressentent de la moquerie, ce n'est qu'une part infime de ce qu'elles ressentent. Il y a tellement d'amour et de fierté qui émanent de cette pièce que s'en est presque insupportable." Les pensées de Jasper traversèrent mon esprit alors que j'examinai attentivement son visage._ Edward, elle t'aime et même si elle n'en a pas fini, la part de son cadeau qu'elle a déjà vu est inestimable pour elle._

"Comment tu sais ça, Jasper ? Est-ce que tu as développé des dons de télépathie aujourd'hui ?" plaisantai-je.

"Ça pourrait être utile," répondit-il. "Mais, je n'en ai pas besoin. Je t'ai dit que je ressentais de la fierté émanant de cette pièce. C'est Bella qui est fière de toi pour le cadeau que tu lui as fait et pour tout ce que tu lui as donné d'autre."

La voix d'Emmett explosa à travers de la petite pièce. "Maintenant, si seulement tu lui donnais le cadeau que nous savons tous qu'elle veut _réellement_."

"Tu ne le sais pas, Emmett ?" demanda Jasper avec un sourire vicieux.

"Jazz ! Je ne veux même pas _commencer _à réfléchir à la manière dont tu sais ça, mais oublie, maintenant," sifflai-je.

"Savoir quoi, Jazz ?" demanda Emmett, en essayant d'avoir l'air innocent.

Jasper continua à rire, tout en restant silencieux. Je baissai les yeux au sol, souhaitant être n'importe où ailleurs à ce moment.

"Tu sais, Jazz peut me le dire ou je peux convaincre Alice de tout me raconter," dit Emmett. "Le fait que tu sois aussi anxieux, petit frère, m'indique que c'est grâce à Alice que Jazz sait quelque chose."

"Ce n'est rien," répliquai-je, en essayant de rester impassible.

"Si ça n'était vraiment rien, Eddie, alors tu m'en aurais déjà parlé," insista Emmett.

Je lui grognai dessus — il savait à quel point je détestai ce surnom. "Laisse tomber. _Emmie_." Ce surnom effaça rapidement son sourire satisfait de son visage.

"Tu sais, _Edward_, parfois, t'es vraiment énervant," dit Emmett, en grimaçant. Ses mots furent rapidement suivis par une pensée effrayante. _C'est pas grave. Je me vengerais pendant la cérémonie ce soir._

J'haletai d'horreur à la pensée d'Emmett racontant des choses complètement innapropriée et embarrassante à notre sujet à Bella et moi ce soir, au cours de la cérémonie. Je réalisai ensuite que c'était la bagarre contre laquelle Alice m'avait mis en garde. "Non," criai-je à mon frère.

"Regarde à quel point il est horrifié," ricana Jasper. "A quoi tu pensais, Emmett ?"

"A pas grand chose. Et je dirais bien à rien du tout...si Edward me dit ce dont vous êtiez entrain de parler." Emmett se laissa tomber au sol en face de Jasper et moi. Il avait un sourire satisfait sur le visage; il savait qu'il me tenait.

Je soupirai et baissai les yeux. Une fois de plus, je fus heureux que les vampires ne puissent pas rougir. "Bella aura le cadeau qu'elle veut vraiment ce soir, après que tout le monde soit partit." Je relevai la tête pour voir Emmett me fixer. Son sourire avait disparu et il avait une expression confuse sur le visage. "Un peu d'aide là ! Je ne vais _pas _lui donner les détails."

Jasper rigola de bon coeur et me tapa sur l'épaule. Emmett nous fixait, ne comprenant visiblement pas ce qui était aussi drôle. "Emmett, réfléchis, _tu _penses que c'est quoi le cadeau que veut vraiment Bella ?" lui dit Jasper.

La compréhension apparut sur le visage d'Emmett — c'était plutôt drôle de voir son expression confuse laisser la place à un sourire géant. "Ha," renifla-t-il.

"Oui, très drôle. Maintenant tu sais et _maintenant _tu vas la fermer," lui dis-je.

Quelqu'un s'approcha de la porte et je baissai ma garde, surpris de découvrir que c'était Esmée. Ses pensées étaient étonamment fixées sur des pancakes. La porte s'ouvrit et elle entra, souriant à ses 'fils'.

"Bonjour, les garçons. Comment allez-vous ce matin ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Bien, Esme," répondit Jasper.

"Je répète mon sermon," dit fièrement Emmett.

"Et toi, Edward ?" demanda-t-elle.

Je restais volontairement silencieux tout en essayant de deviner pourquoi elle me bloquait — pas que cela puisse m'aider. "Je suis un peu frustré que tout le monde me bloque ses pensées, ce matin."

Esme me sourit. "Je te comprend, mais tu sais que nous avons tes intérêts à coeur. Et ceux de Bella."

"Je sais, Esme," répondis-je, en essayant de lui sourire.

"Edward, est-ce que tu pourrais te lever et venir là une minute ? Bella a fini de regarder son cadeau, et elle m'a demandé de te donner le tien."

Je me levai et marchai lentement vers Esme, prenant le temps d'essayer une fois de plus de comprendre ce qui se passait. "Est-ce qu'elle a aimé ?" demandai-je.

Esme me fit un large sourire. "Elle l'a adoré, Edward. Et je suis sûre que tu le sais déjà."

Je fis un large sourire à ma mère. "Jazz me l'a peut-être mentionné."

"C'est bien ce que je pensais. Est-ce que tu es prêt pour ton cadeau ?" me demanda-t-elle.

"Oui." Je fus surpris de découvrir que ma voix n'était pas vraiment ferme.

Les rires d'Emmett et Jasper flottèrent dans la pièce. Je me tournai et lançai un regard noir à mes frères; malheureusement ça eut l'effet contraire de ce que je voulais — ça les fit rire encore plus fort.

"Assez, les garçons," les disputa Esme. "Vous êtiez tous les deux nerveux pour votre premier mariage. Je ne me souviens pas qu'Edward se soit moqué de vous."

Emmett et Jasper se calmèrent et s'excusèrent. "Désolé, maman."

Esme se tourna vers moi et m'attrapa par les épaules. "Edward, Bella veut que tu saches qu'elle t'aime de tout son coeur. Elle veut que tu ressente une fraction de cet amour comme un cadeau." Ma mère me serra fortement contre elle. Après quelques secondes, elle me relâcha et m'embrassa sur le front. "Le baiser est celui d'une mère à son fils. L'étreinte est de Bella."

Je pus sentir un large sourire crétin apparaître sur mon visage et je sus qu'Emmett et Jasper me taquineraient pendant des heures avec ça, mais je n'arrivais pas à m'en inquiéter. Bella m'aimait. Elle allait m'épouser aujourd'hui. Rien d'autre ne comptait.

"Merci, Esme," dis-je sincèrement.

"Promets moi quelque chose, Edward," me demanda-t-elle. Son visage était sérieux à présent.

"J'essayerais, Esme," répondis-je prudemment.

"Crois, même si ce n'est que pour aujourd'hui, que tu mérites le bonheur que tu ressens. Que tu mérites l'amour de Bella. Elle a besoin que tu y crois et que tu laisses cette idée te submerger, même si c'est juste pour aujourd'hui."

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Esme," dit Jasper, en glissant un bras autour de mes épaules. "Si Edward a du mal à l'accepter, je l'y aiderais."

Esme nous sourit à tous les trois puis quitta discrètement la pièce.

"Un câlin, hein ?" demanda Emmett alors que je m'asseyais à nouveau en face de lui.

J'eus un sourire — je ne pus m'en empêcher. Je n'arriverais jamais à expliquer à mes frères pourquoi ce câlin était aussi important.

"Ben, vu le misanthrope qu'il était avant de rencontrer Bella, je peux voir pourquoi un câlin vampirique serait un cadeau unique," dit Jasper d'une voix songeuse. "Et on sait tous à quel point Bella aime avoir ses mains sur Edward," ajouta-t-il avec un petit rire.

Le rire d'Emmett emplit la pièce et il me fit presque tomber en me tapant sur l'épaule. "Un câlin ! Je comprend mieux maintenant."

"Formidable. Il ne nous faudra pas toute la journée pour te l'expliquer," dis-je, en faisant semblant de lui en vouloir.

"Seigneur, Edward ! Tu es affreusement grognon pour un homme qui va se marier. J'espère que tu seras de meilleure humeur pour ton prochain mariage."

J'éclatai tout seul de rire à ces mots. Jasper et Emmett se contentèrent de me regarder, en attendant que je me calme.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on a loupé ?" me demanda Emmett.

"Je suis plutôt sûr que Bella ne sera pas interessée à l'idée d'avoir un autre mariage," répondis-je.

"On ne sait jamais, Edward," dit Jasper. "C'est une femme et elles ont le droit de changer d'avis."

"Tu la connais, non ?" demandai-je à Jasper. Je pouvais sentir l'expression choquée sur mon visage. "Je sais que tu as au moins ressentis la force de sa ténacité."

"Supplantée par son amour pour toi et son désir de protéger notre famille à n'importe quel prix," répliqua Jasper.

Je souris à nouveau comme un crétin. Comment aurait-il pu en être différent ? J'allai épouser le plus bel ange au monde aujourd'hui. J'avais tout ce que je n'avais jamais espéré avoir auparavant. On avait tous les deux traversé tant de choses pour arriver à ce jour. Pour être finalement là et avoir tout le monde heureux avec nous et pour nous... Je n'arrivai pas à trouver la moindre raison pour laquelle cela devrait être différent.

J'attrapai Jasper par le cou et le serrai rapidement contre moi, tout en frappant doucement Emmett dans la poitrine. "Je suis heureux que vous soyez mes frères."

"Edward, j'ai une question," dit Emmett. Ses pensées étaient plutôt simples : _J'espère qu'il sera d'accord._

Je me rassis après avoir relâcher Jasper, curieux de voir ce que mon frère voulait. "Oui, Emmett ?"

"Je sais que le sermon est supposé être sérieux, mais... Ben, j'aurais aimé pouvoir faire quelques blagues pour calmer les nerfs de Bella," répondit-il timidement. Emmett et timide n'allait pas vraiment ensemble.

"Quel genre de blague ? Et pourquoi Bella serait nerveuse ?" demandai-je.

Jasper renifla et Emmett me fit un large sourire. "C'est une femme, Edward," dit Jasper. "Toutes les femmes sont nerveuses lorsqu'elles se retrouvent devant l'autel. Elles ne peuvent pas s'en empêcher."

"Quel genre de blague ?" demandai-je à nouveau.

"J'espérais pouvoir commencer le sermon en saluant tout le monde. Et ensuite, je pourrais mentionner quelque chose sur la manière dont elle est _tombée_ amoureuse de toi. Et je pourrais peut-être dire que c'est sa maladresse qui t'a aidé à tomber amoureux d'elle," répondit Emmett.

"Ça m'a l'air excellent, Emmett," dis-je. "Ça plaira à Bella."

"Tu es sûr ?" me questionna Emmett.

"En tout cas, elle te laissera t'en sortir avec ça," dis-je avec un large sourire.

"Pourquoi ?" demanda Emmett. Je pouvais voir qu'il était inquiet, et réfléchissait au genre de blagues que Bella pourrait lui faire.

"Du calme, Emmett. Tu t'en sortiras parce que tu es son grand frère et qu'elle t'aime," répondis-je, en lui mettant un coup de poing dans l'épaule.

"Le p'tit bout s'est vraiment fait une place dans notre famille," s'extasia Emmett.

"Ne le prend pas mal, mais je serais heureux une fois qu'elle sera transformée. Je pourrais enfin la serrer dans mes bras sans craindre de l'attaquer soudainement," dit tristement Jasper.

"Même si tu n'as pas eu beaucoup de contacts physique avec Bella, elle t'aime, Jazz," lui dis-je. "Tu sais que tu n'as jamais ressentis d'appréhension de sa part lorsqu'elle est avec toi. Et même si ça aurait pu être le cas, je sais qu'elle t'aime. Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne t'en a jamais voulu pour son anniversaire. Elle s'est sentie vraiment coupable de t'avoir mis dans une telle position."

"Bordel ! Comment un si gros coeur tient dans un si petit corps ?" demanda Emmett, vraiment curieux.

"Si seulement je le savais," m'amusai-je. "C'est vraiment un ange."

"Et elle est tout à toi. Où du moins, elle le sera dans cinq heures et demi," dit Jasper. "On devrait probablement aller chasser maintenant. Tu ne voudrais pas que je mange l'un des invités de ton mariage, non ?"

On éclata de rire, mes frères et moi, à cette idée. "Non, Jazz. Je pense que Bella aurait un problème avec ça," rigolai-je. "Même si, si ça devait arriver, pourrais-je suggérer Mike Newton ?"

"Y a-t-il des chances que l'on s'amuse avec des loups aujourd'hui ?" demanda Emmett avec espoir.

"Je n'ai pas entendu dire que Jacob était de retour, donc j'en doute," dis-je. Je fronçai les sourcils à la pensée du retour de Jacob Black. Pourquoi se montrerait-il ? Comment Bella réagirait-elle si c'était le cas ? Et ses parents ?

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Edward. Que des pensées positives," dit Jasper, en me tapant sur l'épaule.

Je sentis une autre vague de calme me submerger. "On fait la course, les gars," dis-je en m'élançant vers la porte. Ils n'avaient aucune chance de me rattraper.

Le bonheur que je ressentais ne pouvait pas être contenu, donc je ralentis et laissai mes frères me rattraper. J'étais finalement heureux pour moi et ma famille — encore un cadeau de Bella et de son amour. Le crépuscule n'arriverait définitivement pas assez tôt.

**

* * *

Votre attention s'il vous plaît^^ : Mon homme m'a annoncé qu'on partait passer la semaine prochaine avec des amis dans un chalet dans les bois. Il s'est vraiment surpassé pour me surprendre, il a fait énormément d'heures supp pour avoir une semaine de congés donc la moindre des choses c'est que je ne me concentre que sur lui, vous ne pensez pas ? Ce qui veut dire, pas d'update la semaine prochaine, pour aucune de mes histoires. De toutes façons, j'suis même pas sûre qu'on aura une connexion internet. Mais vous inquiétez pas, j'essayerais quand même de travailler un peu sur mes traductions. Y'aura bien un moment où les hommes auront besoin d'affirmer leur masculinité... Donc, prochain chapitre, le 6 juillet.^^ Et que ça vous empêche pas de me laisser des reviews !**

_

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Les invités_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	11. Les invités

**Auteur : **My-Bella

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Supernatural/Romance

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à My-Bella. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

* * *

**- Chapitre 11 : Les invités -**

_-PoV Edward-_

"Comment va-t-elle, Jasper ?" demandai-je à mon frère. On était assis sur le sofa, entrain de regarder Emmett jouer à la console.

Jasper haussa un sourcil. "Edward..." me prévint-il.

"Désolé," murmurai-je. C'était probablement au moins la vingtième fois que je le lui demandais depuis qu'on était rentré de notre chasse.

"Relax, Eddie !" intervint Emmett, en se penchant avec sa voiture dans le jeu vidéo. "Elle va bien."

"Qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète exactement, Edward ?" me demanda Jasper. Il me toucha l'épaule et je me calmai immédiatement.

"Je pense qu'il a des nausées à cause de la _nuit de noce_," me taquina Emmett en me faisant un clin d'oeil.

"Non, c'est pas ça," dit Jasper, sûr de lui. "Allez, Edward. Parles-nous. Ça te fera du bien."

"Je n'ai pas encore l'habitude de parler," soupirai-je en me détournant de mes frères.

"Tu vas devoir la prendre," grogna Emmett alors que sa voiture explosait. Il éteignit rapidement la console et se tourna pour nous faire face à Jasper et moi. "Parfois, tu auras besoin de ramper jusqu'à nous pour découvrir ce que tu as fait de mal."

"De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?" demandai-je en me tournant à nouveau vers mes frères. "Pourquoi aurais-je besoin de _vous _pour découvrir ce que _j'_ai fait de mal ?

Mes frères se moquèrent de moi pour la... En fait, j'avais perdu le compte du nombre de fois où ils s'étaient moqués de moi au cours de la journée.

"Tu verras," dit Emmett. Il me fit un sourire moqueur et fit un clin d'oeil à Jasper.

"_De quoi_ est-ce que tu parles ?" grognai-je.

"Edward, calme toi !" m'ordonna Jasper.

Je pris une profonde inspiration et desserrai mes poings. J'attendis aussi patiemment que possible qu'il continue.

"Tu entres dans un territoire qui t'est complètement inconnu," me dit Jasper. "La relation entre un mari et sa femme est un peu plus..._compliquée_ que la relation entre un garçon et sa petite amie. Emmett ne fait que suggérer que tu vas te retrouver dans des situations où tu auras besoin des conseils de tes frères."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par 'compliqué' ?" demandais-je.

"Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on peut t'expliquer. Tu devras le découvrir par toi-même," dit Emmett. On sonna à la porte et il sauta sur ses pieds pour aller répondre, mais pas avant que je ne l'entende marmonner 'Sauvé par le gong'. Emmett courut vers la porte à vitesse humaine, pour une fois, et l'ouvrit en grand. "Résidence Cullen. En quoi puis-je vous aider ?"

"Um..." fut tout ce que put dire la fille qui se tenait sous le porche.

Je dissimulai un sourire amusé en me levant pour rejoindre mon frère. "Bienvenue, Angela," lui-dis. "Et Ben," ajoutai-je en faisant un signe de tête à son petit-ami. J'aimai vraiment cette fille - c'était une bonne amie pour ma Bella.

"Oh...merci !" balbutia-t-elle, en entrant dans la maison en traînant Ben derrière elle. "J'avais presque oublié à quel point votre maison est belle."

"Wow !" dit Ben, et je pus entendre l'admiration dans sa voix. "Les décorations sont formidables."

"Je passerais le message à ma soeur, Alice. C'est elle qui a tout fait," dis-je.

"C'est définitivement son style," dit Angela. "Mais je suis surprise que ce ne soit pas..." _'Complètement surchargé,'_ finit-elle en pensées.

J'eus un petit sourire en entendant ses pensées, mais décidai de jouer le jeu. "Pas quoi ?"

Elle rougit et jeta un coup d'oeil nerveux dans la pièce. "Ben, Bella a toujours dit qu'Alice avait tendance à en faire trop. Comme pour la fête après la remise des diplômes."

Mes frères et moi, on éclata de rire. Cette humaine n'avait aucune idée d'à quel point ma petite soeur pouvait en faire trop.

"Bella a réussit à garder le controle sur ma soeur, enfin la plupart du temps," lui expliquai-je. Quelqu'un d'autre sonna avant que je ne puisse dire autre chose.

Jasper se dirigea vers la porte, et je laissai échapper un grognement bas. Emmett me regarda avec curiosité et se tourna ensuite vers la porte, un large sourire apparaissant sur son visage dès qu'il vit nos nouveaux invités. Maintenant, il comprenait mon grognement.

"Bienvenue," dit Jasper avec une légère révérence. Mike Newton entra dans la maison, suivit par Jessica Stanley.

_Je me demande où est Bella. Je me demande si elle a déjà changé d'avis. On a encore le temps de s'éloigner des Cullen. Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai accepté d'être le cavalier de Jessica pour ce truc. Elle va probablement profiter de l'opportunité pour essayer de me séduire à nouveau. Je parie que Bella adorerait que je m'oppose à ce mariage._ Les pensées vicieuses de Mike étaient entrain de me taper sur les nerfs.

Emmett devait avoir deviné ce qui se passait parce qu'il passa son bras autour des épaules de Mike et lui fit un large sourire. "Mike !" dit-il joyeusement. "Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas dehors avec moi ? Je vais te montrer où toi et Jessica allez vous asseoir."

J'hochai la tête en remerciement alors qu'il les entraînait à l'extérieur. Je me tournai pour voir Angela et Ben discuter calmement avec Jasper donc je retournai dans le salon. Je m'assis tout seul sur la causeuse, en pensant à Bella qui s'asseyait toujours sur moi.

Je ne pus pas penser à elle longtemps car Emmett se laissa tomber à côté de moi, en passant un bras autour de mes épaules. _'T'inquiète petit frère. Je les ai encouragé à prendre leur temps pour examiner les décorations à l'extérieur,'_ pensa-t-il.

"Merci," chuchotai-je pour que lui seul m'entende.

"Personne n'emmerdera mon frère le jour de son mariage," murmura-t-il. Il me tapota le genou et rejoignit ensuite Jasper, Angela, et Ben.

'_Edward,'_ Je me précipitai à l'étage aussi rapidement que possible - ça n'annonçait rien de bon qu'Alice m'appelle.

Je toquai à sa porte et elle l'ouvrit en grand, me tirant rapidement à l'intérieur de la pièce. "Alice, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

"Il faut que je te prévienne," chuchota-t-elle.

Je me laissai tomber sur son lit. Pas aujourd'hui. Pas de mauvaises nouvelles, surtout pas aujourd'hui.

Ma peur dut se lire sur mon visage parce qu'Alice m'attrapa fermement par les épaules. "Calme-toi," exigea-t-elle.

Je levai la tête vers son visage souriant et me détendis immédiatement. Elle ne serait pas entrain de sourire si c'était quelque chose de vraiment grave. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Alice ?"

"J'ai juste besoin que tu sois prêt à être très gentil avec Bella au cours des prochains jours. Et reste calme avec Mike Newton ! Tu épouses Bella aujourd'hui et tous ses petits fantasmes n'y changeront rien."

"Je ferais de mon mieux."

"Ton mieux n'est pas assez bon. J'ai besoin que tu sois le meilleur."

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" demandai-je. Elle me rendait nerveux avec son langage sybillin.

Elle soupira et s'assit à côté de moi. Elle attrapa ma main et entremêla nos doigts. "Ses parents ne viennent pas. Au début, elle va faire semblant de s'en moquer. Son humeur sera plutôt imprévisible jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'y fasse. Ça prendra quelques jours, mais elle finira par l'accepter et tout ira bien ensuite. Tu vas devoir subir le fardeau de sa frustration et de sa colère parce que tu es celui qui est le plus proche d'elle. Bella a besoin que tu sois compréhensif et que tu ne lui en veuilles pas lorsqu'elle te criera dessus sans raisons.

"Ça va être une sacrée lune de miel," dis-je d'une voix découragée.

"Edward, sa mauvaise humeur ne durera que quelques jours. Lorsqu'elle l'aura accepté, elle décidera que c'est ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. Ils ont coupé les ponts avec elle, et maintenant, elle n'aura pas à le faire elle-même. Elle s'excusera auprès de toi et tu vas adoré la manière dont elle va se faire pardonner." Le sourire d'Alice se fit provoquant lorsqu'elle me regarda.

"Vraiment ?" la taquinai-je, en haussant un sourcil.

"Je l'ai vu !" gloussa-t-elle. Son visage redevint sérieux pendant un instant. "Edward, je n'ai jamais été plus heureuse de voir l'une de mes visions devenir réalité."

"Je suis désolé de t'avoir autant combattu au début," dis-je.

"Et pendant," renifla-t-elle.

"Oui, ça aussi," acquiesçai-je. "Est-ce que Bella t'a donné la permission de regarder ?"

Alice me fit un sourire triste. "Non. Donc ça doit être notre petit secret. On doit être préparé à tout et je ne pouvais pas courir le risque."

Je pris ma soeur dans mes bras. "Je suis content que tu l'ais fait. J'allais te le demander de toutes façons."

Elle me fit un large sourire. "Bien !"

"Alice, au sujet de ce soir..." Je fus incapable de finir ma phrase.

"Tout ira bien. Tu ne lui feras pas de mal," m'assura-t-elle.

J'hochai la tête, me forçant à la croire. "Tu descends ?" lui demandai-je en me levant.

"Bientôt. Il faut que j'aille voir Bella d'abord." Elle me fit un clin d'oeil. "Ensuite je viendrais saluer nos invités." Elle me suivit dans le couloir.

"Alice, est-ce que tu peux dire à Bella que je l'aime ?" demandai-je.

"Bien sûr," gloussa-t-elle. Je la regardai sautiller dans les escaliers en direction de la chambre de Rosalie.

Je descendis et me rendis dans le salon, m'asseyant à côté de Jasper.

Il me regarda et sourit. "Il faudra pas que j'oublie de remercier Alice pour ce qu'elle t'a dit. Ça a vraiment fait disparaître ton anxiété."

Je fis un large sourire à mon frère. "C'est aussi évident ?"

Il rigola. "Un peu. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?"

Je souris en pensant à mon lutin de soeur. "Elle m'a dit de laisser vivre Newton."

Jasper rigola et me tapota le dos. "Bon conseil. En plus, je doute que tu ais à t'inquiéter à son sujet."

"Pourquoi ?" demandai-je.

"Emmett a eu une petite conversation avec lui," ricana Jasper.

"Oh, non !" grognai-je. "Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a dit ?"

"Rien de bien terrible," répondit Jasper. "Il a juste mentionné ce qu'il ferait à quiconque interromprait le mariage de sa petite soeur."

Je jetai un coup d'oeil à Emmett et souris. Il était vraiment un grand frère génial parfois.

Un main se posa sur mon épaule et je relevai la tête vers le visage souriant de mon père. "Comment vas-tu, Edward ?"

"Bien, Papa," répondis-je pour Angela et Ben. "Prêt à me marier."

Carlisle rigola de mon impatience. "Bientôt. Dans quinze petites minutes, on va se rendre dehors et quinze minutes plus tard, Bella marchera vers toi."

Je souris d'une oreille à l'autre. J'étais sûr que j'avais l'air complètement stupide, mais je m'en moquai. Dans trentes petites mais douloureuses minutes, Bella serait avec moi. Elle deviendrait ma femme.

_

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Une mariée rougissante._

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	12. Une mariée rougissante

**Auteur : **My-Bella

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Supernatural/Romance

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à My-Bella. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

* * *

**- Chapitre 12 : Une mariée rougissante -**

_-PoV Bella-_

"Encore combien de temps, Alice ?" demandai-je en me tordant un peu les mains.

"Juste quelques minutes, Bella," me répondit-elle doucement, en posant ses mains sur mes épaules pour me calmer. "Est-ce que tu es prête ?"

Je lui fis un large sourire. "C'est à toi de me le dire. C'est ton oeuvre."

Elle me fit un doux sourire. "Tu fais une mariée magnifique, Bella. J'espère seulement qu'après ta transformation, tu décideras d'avoir quelques autres mariages au cours de ta vie."

"Si j'ai mes soeurs et ma mère pour rendre tout ça toujours aussi facile, alors oui," dis-je en souriant à ma famille.

"Vaut mieux pas qu'Edward apprenne que t'as dit ça," rigola Rosalie. "Ça ne fera que l'encourager à t'acheter encore plus de trucs."

Je levai les yeux au ciel. "Je ne veux définitivement pas qu'il fasse ça !"

Esme me fit un sourire. "Il aime te gâter, Bella."

"Je sais. Je ne comprend juste pas pourquoi," dis-je.

Elles arrêtèrent toutes de bouger et me regardèrent avec curiosité.

Je baissai les yeux sur ma robe avant de les regarder à nouveau. "Quoi ? J'ai quelque chose sur moi ?"

"Non, Bella," me dit Esme, d'une voix apaisante. "Tu ne sais vraiment pas ?"

"Sais quoi ?" demandai-je. J'étais vraiment confuse et certainement pas d'humeur à jouer aux devinettes.

"Pourquoi Edward te gâte autant, bécasse ?" rigola Alice.

"Non," chuchotai-je. "Je ne sais pas."

Rosalie leva les yeux au ciel. "Bella !"

"Qu'est-ce que je ne sais pas ?" demandai-je, légèrement frustrée.

"Edward t'a-t-il dit comment il était avant de te rencontrer ?" me demanda Esme. Je secouai la tête et elle eut un sourire triste. "Bien sûr qu'il ne te l'a pas dit."

J'haussai un sourcil, confuse.

Rosalie s'assit à côté de moi. "Bella, tu sais à quel point Edward se qualifie de monstre ?"

"Bien trop," grognai-je.

"Ben, Edward n'était déjà pas expansif avant sa période de rébellion, mais c'était encore pire après," dit doucement Rosalie.

"Edward détestait être touché," dit Alice. Elle lança un coup d'oeil triste à sa mère. "Même par Esme."

Je les regardai, incrédule. Je n'arrivai pas à imaginer mon ange agir ainsi.

"Quand il t'a rencontré, Bella, ça l'a changé. Tu as détruit toutes ses barrières avant même que vous ne vous aperceviez que vous vous aimiez," dit Esme.

"Je croyais qu'il était finalement devenu fou," chuchota Rosalie. "C'est arrivé si vite."

"Il m'a touché en premier," dit Alice, avec un large sourire. "On était entrain de parler du fait qu'il te faisait instinctivement confiance après ce qui s'était passé avec le van de Tyler. Il me remerciait d'avoir prit sa défense devant Rosalie. Tout ce qu'il a fait, c'est poser sa main sur mon épaule; mais ça signifiait tant."

"Et lorsqu'il a souffert de ne pas pouvoir te parler au cours du mois suivant, il est venu se confier à moi," dit Esme. Si elle avait pu pleurer, elle l'aurait fait.

"J'aurais dû réaliser qu'il t'aimait," dit Rosalie d'une petite voix. "Je me sens toujours horriblement mal à cause de ce souvenir."

J'attrapai la main de Rosalie et la serrai aussi fort que possible. "Pas de pensées négatives, aujourd'hui," lui rappelai-je.

Elle me fit un sourire triste. "Bella, tu es vraiment une soeur formidable."

"Toi aussi, Rosalie," dis-je avec un large sourire. "Alors, il a vraiment changé tant que ça ?"

Elles hochèrent toutes la tête en souriant.

"Alors, ça me donne de l'espoir, " dis-je en souriant joyeusement.

"Pour quoi ?" me demanda Esme, surprise.

"Que peut-être qu'un jour, j'arriverais à le convaincre qu'il est un ange avec une âme," leur expliquai-je. "Mais je ne vois toujours pas le rapport avec le fait qu'il me gâte."

"Edward réalise bien plus que nous tous les changements que tu as provoqué dans sa vie," dit Esme. "A chaque fois qu'il te gâte, c'est pour te remercier de l'avoir changé, de l'aimer."

Alice commença soudainement à sautiller sur place. "C'est l'heure !" couina-t-elle.

Je me levai de ma chaise et les laissai lisser les quelques plis de ma robe. Rosalie vérifia mes cheveux une dernière fois puis Esme me prit dans ses bras et me porta dans les escaliers.

Lorsqu'elle me posa devant Jasper, il haleta bruyamment. "Bella ! Tu es magnifique."

Je sentis le rouge se répandre de ma gorge à mes joues - je ne pus pas m'en empêcher. "Mer...ci," balbutiai-je. " C'est grâce à Alice, Rosalie et Esme."

"Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi," dit Esme en m'embrassant sur la joue. "On te verra dehors."

"Marche lentement et tu ne trébucheras pas. Jazz t'aidera," gloussa Alice en m'embrassant la joue.

"Edward va être le premier vampire à tomber dans les pommes en te voyant," dit Rosalie, en m'embrassant sur l'autre joue.

Ma mère et mes soeurs disparurent dans la cuisine; je savais qu'elles se dirigeaient vers la porte de derrière qui donnait sur le jardin où je me marierais. Mon coeur choisit cet instant pour s'emballer alors que je pensais à tous les gens qui allaient me voir me diriger vers mon futur.

Aussi rapidement qu'il était partit au quart de tour, mon coeur se calma et je fus submergée par une vague de paix. Je souris timidement à Jasper. "Merci."

"Pas de problème, frangine," me dit-il en me faisant un clin d'oeil. Il me tendit son bras. "Devrions-nous ?"

Je lui fis un large sourire en entourant son bras du mien. "Oui !"

Je le laissai me guider à travers la maison vers la porte. Je regardai le ciel en prenant une profonde inspiration. Le Crépuscule aurait toujours une place particulière dans mon coeur, encore plus après aujourd'hui. Je baissai les yeux vers les marches, craignant de les descendre avec les talons qu'Alice avait choisit pour moi.

"Je te tiens, Bella," chuchota Jasper pour que moi seule l'entende.

Je lui fis un sourire reconnaissant et on descendit prudemment les escaliers. On tourna et je vis finalement Edward. Mon souffle se coupa lorsque je le vis me sourire chaleureusement avant de plonger son regard dans le mien. Je soupirai devant sa beauté et sentis Jasper me tirer doucement en avant.

Je recommençai à bouger, mais je ne prêtai aucune attention à quoi que ce soit. Je savais que j'aurais dû remarquer les décorations d'Alice ou saluer les invités. Mais je n'arrivai pas à détourner les yeux de son magnifique visage. Rien d'autre ne comptait à cet instant. Personne d'autre n'existait dans l'univers.

_

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Un marié impatient._

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	13. Un marié impatient

**Auteur : **My-Bella

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Supernatural/Romance

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à My-Bella. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

* * *

**- Chapitre 13 : Un marié impatient -**

_-PoV Edward-_

Le crépuscule était enfin là. Je repensai à la première fois où j'avais mentionné cette heure de la journée à Bella... Je l'aimais déjà à cette époque-là; mais pas comme je l'aimais maintenant. Chaque jour, je l'aimais un peu plus. Je n'arrivais pas vraiment à comprendre ça, mais je savais que c'était la vérité.

On allait bientôt être mariés et peu après, je la transformerais. Je ferais d'elle mon égale et je la garderais à mes côtés pour l'éternité. Quelqu'un de si pure, si angélique _allait _garder son âme, même si elle n'était plus humaine. Je m'accrochais à cette idée, ayant besoin de croire que nos choix n'allaient pas la damner.

J'observai la scène qui se tenait devant moi, admirant la beauté du dur travail d'Alice. La douce lumière des bougies installées autour du jardin donnait l'impression que tout rayonnait légèrement. Les chaises blanches étaient décorées de rubans de soie bleu et argenté. Les tissus attrapaient la lumière des bougies et ajoutaient un effet rayonnant. Je regardai Emmett qui souriait largement sous l'arche où Bella et moi le rejoindrions bientôt. Alice s'était surpassée avec les décorations et les fleurs. Il faudrait vraiment que je fasse quelque chose de spécial pour la remercier de tout ça.

Je relevai la tête et souris largement en voyant mes soeurs et ma mère arriver dans le jardin. Esme et Rosalie s'assirent au premier rang près de moi alors qu'Alice attendait son heure.

Rosalie me fit un clin d'oeil et me laissa entendre ses pensées. _'Je suis heureuse pour toi, Edward. Pour vous deux.'_

J'hochai la tête dans sa direction alors qu'Alice marchait lentement vers l'autel sur une douce musique. Alice me fit un clin d'oeil et s'installa à la place de la demoiselle d'honneur. Carlisle me serra l'épaule et me fit un sourire emplit de fierté.

La chanson que j'avais écrit spécialement pour quand Bella descendrait l'allée résonna doucement. Je m'étais assuré que la musique reste lente pour qu'elle ne trébuche pas. Je levais la tête et attendis impatiemment qu'elle apparaisse.

Elle se tenait au sommet des marches avec Jasper. Elle était si belle qu'elle me coupa le souffle. Elle garda le visage baissé, se concentrant pour ne pas trébucher sur les escaliers. Je la vis sourire à quelque chose que Jasper lui murmura et je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander comment elle faisait pour toujours devenir plus belle à chaque fois qu'on était séparés.

Alors que Jasper la faisait tourner vers l'allée, elle me regarda. Je voyais bien qu'elle ne respirait plus et ça m'inquiéta. Mais avant que je ne commence à paniquer, elle soupira et son corps tout entier se détendit. Je ne pus empêcher son sourire préféré d'apparaître sur mes lèvres - Bella ressemblait vraiment à l'ange qu'elle était. Ses yeux ne quittèrent jamais les miens alors qu'elle marchait vers l'autel avec mon frère.

Jasper la mena à moi et mit sa main dans la mienne, me laissant entendre ses pensées. _'Elle est si heureuse, Edward.'_

Elle détourna enfin ses yeux des miens et sourit à mon frère. Une larme coula sur sa joue alors qu'elle l'embrassait. "Merci, Jasper," chuchota-t-elle.

Il sourit et hocha la tête en s'asseyant à côté de Rosalie.

Je tendis la main pour sécher sa larme alors qu'elle levait les yeux vers moi, me faisant un sourire rayonnant. Elle attrapa mon autre main et la serra.

Emmett s'éclairçit la gorge et on se tourna pour lui faire face. Il rayonnait, ses yeux brillant de bonheur. "Notre famille a été bénie depuis le moment où l'adorable petite Bella est _tombée_ amoureuse de notre Edward." Les invités gloussèrent et Bella rougit. "Ça a été un véritable petit miracle de les voir apprendre à s'aimer et créer un lien que pas même la mort ne pourra détruire." Emmett fit un clin d'oeil à Bella et elle rougit à nouveau. "Bella a beaucoup apprit à notre famille. Elle nous en a apprit plus sur la compassion, le sacrifice, et le pouvoir guérisseur de l'amour qu'on aurait jamais pu l'espérer. On est très heureux que vous soyez tous là aujourd'hui pour être les témoins du début du voyage de Bella et d'Edward ensemble."

J'avais du mal à sécher les larmes de Bella maintenant. La main d'Alice jaillit avec un mouchoir et je lui fis un sourire reconnaissant. J'essuyai le visage de Bella, et lui fit un sourire rassurant, espérant que ça la calmerait.

"Tu m'empêches de faire mon boulot, Bella," la taquina Emmett. '_Elle a besoin de rire, Edward,'_ continua-t-il en pensées.

Bella gloussa et ses larmes se târirent alors qu'elle se calmait. J'hochai la tête pour remercier mon frère.

"Edward," dit Emmett. "S'il te plaît, récite tes voeux."

Je jetai un coup d'oeil au visage souriant de Bella et serrai sa main un peu plus fort. "Bella, je te dois plus que je ne pourrais jamais te rendre. Je ne comprendrais jamais comment je peux être aussi chanceux pour que tu sois amoureuse de moi, mais je t'en serais toujours redevable. Ton bonheur sera toujours ma priorité et chacun de tes souhaits sera un ordre. Je t'aimerais chaque jour de l'éternité." Il me fallut toute ma volonté pour garder ma voix normale; l'amour dans ses yeux était si intense qu'il menaçait de me laisser sans voix.

"Bella," dit doucement Emmett. "C'est ton tour."

Elle fit un large sourire à Emmett puis me regarda à nouveau. Je fus une fois de plus submergé par sa beauté et son bonheur. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et me fit un doux sourire. "Edward, on m'a dit à quel point j'avais changé ta vie." Elle se tourna et sourit à chaque membre de notre famille. "Je veux que _tu_ saches..." Bella s'arrêta et on réalisa qu'elle parlait à chaque membre de notre famille, pas juste à moi. "...à quel point tu as changé ma vie," dit-elle.

Sa voix fut forte et ses mots furent tendres lorsqu'elle continua. "Avant de te rencontrer, j'avais l'impression d'être hors du monde, comme si je n'y avais pas ma place, que personne n'avait besoin de moi. Ça ne me dérangeait pas parce que j'avais toujours ressentit ça. Mais à l'instant même où je t'ai rencontré, Bella, la maladroite a disparu. Je suis devenue Bella, la soeur et Bella, la fille, et Bella, l'amante." Elle rougit furieusement en prononçant ces derniers mots. "Edward, tu me fais me sentir entière, tu apaises mes peurs et tu fais chanter mon coeur. Tu ne me dois rien car tu m'as déjà donné la seule chose que je voulais." Elle tendit sa petite main et la plaça là où mon coeur était censé battre. "Ton coeur. Je t'aimerais toujours et encore plus."

Je plaçai ma propre main sur la sienne et l'appuyai contre mon coeur. Je tendis mon autre main et essuyai les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

Emmett s'éclairçit à nouveau la gorge, attirant à nouveau notre attention. "Edward, as-tu la bague de Bella ?"

Je me tournai vers Carlisle et il me tendit l'alliance de Bella. Je me tournai à nouveau vers ma bien aimée et glissai l'alliance à la pointe de son doigt.

"Edward, veux-tu prendre Bella pour épouse. Jure-tu de l'aimer et de la chérir, dans la joie et le malheur ?" demanda Emmett.

Je baissai les yeux vers le visage de mon doux ange et je lui souris. "Je le jure." Je fis lentement glisser son alliance sur son doigt et embrassai sa main.

"Bella," appela Emmett. Elle se tourna vers Alice qui lui tendit mon alliance. Elle la plaça à la pointe de mon doigt comme je l'avais fait auparavant. Elle regarda Emmett avec une expression sérieuse sur le visage.

"Bella, veux-tu prendre Edward pour époux. Jure-tu de l'aimer et de le chérir, dans la joie et le malheur ?" demanda Emmett.

Elle tourna la tête et me regarda droit dans les yeux. "Je le jure." Elle chuchota pour que moi seul l'entende, "Pour toujours". Elle passa l'anneau à mon doigt, ne détournant jamais ses yeux des miens.

La voix d'Emmett résonna dans le silence. "Je vous déclare mari et femme. Donne lui un baiser, Eddie !"

Des rires emplirent l'air alors que j'attirai mon ange contre moi. J'étais si heureux que même les taquineries d'Emmett ne gâcheraient pas mon moral. Je me penchai en avant et embrassai doucement ma femme pour la première fois. Ce serait toujours l'un de mes baisers favoris - en seconde position juste après notre tout premier baiser. Je me reculai et me perdis dans ses magnifiques yeux marrons qui brillaient d'amour.

Notre moment fut rapidement interrompu lorsqu'Alice se jeta sur nous. "Je suis si heureuse !" couina-t-elle.

Bella rougit alors qu'elle s'appuyait contre mon torse. Elle regarda autour d'elle et sembla voir pour la première notre environnement. "Alice, tu as vraiment fait du bon boulot."

"Félicitations," dit Rosalie, en nous serrant tous les deux dans ses bras. Je fus agréablement surpris de son véritable enthousiasme.

Emmett fut le suivant à nous serrer dans ses bras. "Merci de m'avoir laissé prendre part à votre mariage."

Bella me relâcha et serra son frère dans ses bras. "Merci d'avoir voulu en faire partie."

Esme, Carlisle et Jasper furent les suivant à nous serrer dans leurs bras et à nous féliciter. Je serrai ma mère contre moi et lui chuchotai à l'oreille. "Merci."

Elle se recula légèrement, surprise. "Pour quoi ?"

"Pour m'avoir encouragé à parler à Bella lorsque j'essayai de faire semblant qu'elle n'existait pas," chuchotai-je rapidement.

Elle plaça sa main sur ma joue et m'embrassa sur le front. "De rien."

_'Je suppose qu'elle aime vraiment Cullen,'_ me traversa l'esprit. Je relevais la tête pour voir Mike regarder Bella depuis son siège.

_'Je ferais mieux de partir. Je n'ai pas vraiment été une bonne amie pour elle.' _Je fus choqué d'entendre une si réaliste pensée provenant de Jessica Stanley.

"Bella, tu devrais saluer tes amis," dis-je en l'éloignant gentiment de l'étreinte d'Alice.

"Angela !" appela Bella, en faisant signe à son amie.

Angela et Ben nous rejoignirent et serrèrent Bella dans leurs bras. Ils furent un peu plus hésitant avec moi et se contentèrent de me serrer la main; Je souris de leur bravoure.

"Je ne suis pas tombée !" dit fièrement Bella.

"Pas une seule fois !" acquiesçât Angela. "Tu es une mariée magnifique, Bella. Je suis contente que toi et Edward soyez si heureux et que vous soyez enfin mariés."

"Tout le monde !" appella gentiment Esme. "Allons à l'intérieur. Je suis sûre que Bella aimerait s'asseoir un peu."

_

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Souvenirs_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	14. Souvenirs

**Auteur : **My-Bella

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Supernatural/Romance

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à My-Bella. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

* * *

**- Chapitre 14 : Souvenirs -**

_-PoV Edward-_

Après avoir dit au-revoir à la famille, on monta lentement à l'étage en nous tenant la main. Carlisle et Esme camperaient à proximité par précaution, alors que mes frères et soeurs allaient passer une nuit de folie à Seattle.

Je forçai Bella à s'arrêter devant notre chambre et elle me regarda, ses yeux marrons brillant de curiosité. Je la pris dans mes bras et lui fit un large sourire. Elle haussa un sourcil, toujours curieuse. Je baissai les yeux vers le pas de la porte avant de la regarder à nouveau. Son regard suivit le mien. Lorsqu'elle comprit mon intention, ses yeux s'éclairèrent et elle me fit un large sourire. Je l'embrassai sur le front et passai le pas de la porte. J'adorai qu'on puisse communiquer sans mots. J'aimai qu'on soit suffisamment à l'aise pour ne pas ressentir le besoin de combler le silence par des babillages.

Je la déposai gentiment sur le lit et baissai la tête, laissant nos front se toucher. Je pris ses mains dans les miennes et les tirai entre nous. Elle plaça une paire contre ma poitrine, sur mon coeur, et l'autre sur sa poitrine. On resta comme ça pendant un moment, à écouter la respiration de l'autre. C'était apaisant, et beau, et ça avait une grande signification pour nous deux.

Elle soupira en reculant un peu la tête et me regarda avec un sourire triste. Elle baissa la tête et leva sa robe pour me montrer ses pieds. Je lui fis un large sourire, comprenant exactement ce qu'elle voulait. Je l'installai sur le lit et m'agenouillai devant elle. Je pris doucement ses pieds dans mes mains et enlevai ses chaussures. Je lui massai les pieds, m'attardant sur ses chevilles légèrement enflées. Je relevai la tête en fronçant les sourcils, me demandant pourquoi elle n'avait pas mentionné la douleur.

Bella haussa les épaules en me faisant à nouveau un petit sourire triste. Elle se leva du lit et me tourna le dos, levant ses cheveux. Je défis prudemment les boutons de sa délicate robe. Je devrais faire face à la colère éternelle d'Alice si je ruinais cette robe, en tout cas, c'était ce qu'elle m'avait dit.

Quand j'eus ouvert le dernier bouton, juste au-dessus de sa taille, je fis courir ma main le long de son dos. Elle frissonna et s'appuya contre moi. J'enroulai mes bras autour de sa taille et la laissai poser sa tête sur mon épaule, fermant les yeux et respirant son parfum entêtant.

Elle repoussa mes cheveux de mon front et je tournai la tête pour pouvoir voir son visage. Elle m'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres en s'éloignant de mon étreinte. Elle se rendit dans la salle de bain, me souriant gentiment alors qu'elle fermait la porte.

Je me dirigeai vers ma stéréo, enlevant ma veste et mon gilet et les jetant sur le canapé en cuir. J'allumai la radio et Beethoven résonna doucement dans la pièce. J'enlevai ma cravate et la lançai sur le sofa.

J'ouvris les trois premiers boutons de ma chemise en regardant par la fenêtre sans rien voir. Il y avait juste assez de lumière pour deviner la silhouette de l'arche dans le jardin. Ça avait été une longue journée, même pour un vampire.

J'enlevai mes chaussures et m'installai sur le lit. Je m'appuyai contre la tête de lit, les genoux repliés contre moi. J'appuyai ma tête contre mes jambes et fermai les yeux en songeant à quel point ce serait agréable de pouvoir faire une sieste.

Tout ce qui avait fait cette journée repassa devant mes yeux... Le sourire de Bella lorsqu'elle était sortie de la salle de bain ce matin; Sa moue lorsque je lui avais dit que je devais partir; Ses yeux brillant d'amour lorsqu'on s'était vu pour la première fois dans le jardin; Son rire lorsqu'on était entré dans la pièce en nous tenant la main; Ses larmes lorsque Carlisle avait dansé avec elle comme le veut la tradition; Son étreinte aimante lorsqu'on avait dansé pour la première fois en temps que mari et femme; L'étreinte qu'elle avait donné à Jessica et à Newton, sachant qu'aucun d'eux ne méritait son amitié; Les adieux courageux qu'elle avait fait à Angela et Ben, sachant qu'elle ne les reverrait jamais; Son magnifique sourire lorsque nous avions dit bonne nuit à notre famille.

Elle m'avait épousé, et elle s'attendait à ce qu'on essaye ce soir. Elle s'attendait aussi à ce que je la transforme bientôt. Combien des choix de Bella étaient de vrais désirs ? Combien d'entre eux n'étaient que des simples besoins pour pouvoir être avec quelqu'un comme moi ? Que voyait-elle lorsqu'elle me regardait qui lui faisait désirer une telle vie ?

Je me rappelai qu'elle avait essayé de me l'expliquer une fois. A la fin de l'année scolaire, après son voyage à Phoenix, on s'était écrit des poèmes. J'avais trouvé son poème un peu trop mélodramatique parce que je ne croyais pas que ses sentiments puissent être aussi profonds que les miens. Mais avais-je été trop hâtif dans mon analyse ? Je ramenai ce souvenir des confins de mon esprit et me récitai son poème.

_Ferme tes yeux. Ouvre ton esprit. Entend tu mon coeur battre ?_

_Ecoute attentivement les mots qui s'échappent de mes lèvres._

_Je le vois approcher et cette vue est magnifique._

_Des yeux dorés, des cheveux cuivrés, une beauté unique._

_Mais les parts qui me coupent le souffle sont celles qu'on ne peut pas voir._

_Des mots passionés provenant d'un coeur riche - l'amour est son vrai pouvoir._

_Des yeux doux qui cherchent à me comprendre et me réconfortent_

_Des bras forts qui me protègent, m'aiment, et me portent._

_Des lèvres douces qui se pressent aux miennes,_

_Et transmettent tout son désir et son amour, sans franchir la limite qui est sienne._

_Le monde disparaît quand tu es près._

_Il n'y a rien de mal - rien à redouter._

_Tu es un ange apportant le paradis à une fille humaine._

_Tu m'apportes la joie et la confiance, tu m'apprends à être sereine._

_Sachant que si jamais je faiblis dans notre danse,_

_Tes bras aimants me retiendront de toute leur puissance._

_L'amour ne peut pas exprimer la profondeur de ce que je ressens pour toi_

_C'est profond, fort et puissant - crois-moi._

_L'agneau a vraiment de la chance qu'un tel lion soit là._

_Aucune part de moi n'aurait jamais voulu manquer ça._

_Être aimée par toi est un don que je chérirais chaque jour._

_J'espère seulement que je m'en montrerais digne au cours de notre parcours._

_Je t'aime avec tout ce que j'ai et tout ce qu'il se pourrait que je sois._

_C'est un amour éternel - j'espère que maintenant tu le vois._

Même à cette époque, elle savait ce qu'était l'amour. J'aurais dû l'écouter. Les choses auraient été si différentes. Mais si les choses avaient été différentes, serait-elle toujours ma femme maintenant ? J'avais vécu pendant si longtemps, et j'avais regretté tellement de choses. Pourtant...je n'arrivais pas à regretter les décisions qui m'avaient mené à ce point. Je regrettais seulement la douleur que j'avais causé à ma douce Bella au cours du chemin.

La minute d'humanité de Bella serait bientôt finie, et il serait temps d'essayer. J'essayai de me vider l'esprit de toutes mes pensées négatives et me concentrai sur son magnifique visage souriant. J'entendis son coeur manquer un battement et ouvris les yeux, en tournant la tête vers la salle de bain. Bella se tenait là, elle me regardait. Elle était vraiment divine dans sa nuisette - le bleu contrastait magnifiquement sa peau pâle. Je la dévorai du regard, voulant me rappeler d'elle à ce moment pour toujours. Elle rougit et baissa les yeux. Je l'avais accidentellement embarrassé. Il fallait que je dise quelque chose, pour lui faire comprendre ce que je ressentais.

_

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Nuit de noce (1/3)_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	15. Nuit de noce I

**Auteur : **My-Bella

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Supernatural/Romance

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à My-Bella. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

* * *

**/!\ ATTENTION CONTENU EXPLICITE /!\**

**

* * *

- Chapitre 15 : Nuit de Noce (1/3) -**

_-PoV Bella-_

Je me tenais à l'entrée de la pièce, l'observant silencieusement. Une musique douce et basse emplissait la pièce - je ne reconnaissais pas la chanson, mais ça avait l'air d'être du Beethoven. Edward m'avait beaucoup apprit en matière de musique au cours des deux dernières années. Je souris, en me rappelant de la première fois où j'étais entré dans sa chambre. Il y avait du Jazz dans le lecteur ce jour-là, et on aurait dit que le groupe était avec nous dans la pièce.

Je me sortis de mes pensées et le regardai à nouveau. Il était assit comme je m'asseyais lorsque j'étais nerveuse - avec ses genoux sous le menton et sa tête posée sur ses jambes. Ses yeux étaient fermés et son visage était tendu. Même lorsqu'il était inquiet, il était magnifique et mon coeur manqua un battement.

Il l'entendit, évidemment, parce qu'il ouvrit les yeux et me fit un petit sourire. Je restai immobile alors qu'il me regardait, admirant le négligé bleu qu'Alice m'avait choisi. Quand ses yeux croisèrent à nouveau les miens sans qu'il ne prononce un seul mot, je commençai à me sentir mal à l'aise. Je me sentis rougir et baissai les yeux.

Il fut là en une seconde, relevant mon menton pour croiser mon regard. "Bella, tu es incroyablement belle. Tellement que je ne trouve plus mes mots."

Je rougis encore plus et essayai de sourire. "Pourquoi tu n'es pas en pyjama ?"

S'il avait été humain, je suis sûre qu'il aurait rougit. "Je ne voulais pas avoir l'air trop sûr de moi."

Je rigolai, je ne pus pas m'en empêcher. "Edward, tu le portes chaque nuit. En plus, tu ne peux pas dormir dans ce costard. Alice te tuerait."

Il m'embrassa doucement sur le front et chuchota : "Tu marques un point."

Je le contournai et me glissai sous les couvertures. "Alors, va te changer."

Il me regarda, de l'indécision brillant dans ses yeux dorés puis il hocha la tête et se dirigea vers son dressing. Il en sortit quelques secondes plus tard, ne portant plus qu'un pantalon en flanelle. Il m'avait fallut du temps, mais j'avais finalement réussi à le convaincre de ne plus porter de t-shirt au lit. Chaque fois qu'il en mettait un, je lui le retirai immédiatement. J'adorai regarder son torse et faire courir ma main sur ses muscles bien définis. Il aimait ça aussi, évidemment, autrement je n'aurais jamais réussi à le convaincre d'arrêter de porter ses t-shirts toute seule.

Je levai les couvertures et tapotai la place à mes côtés dans le lit. Il s'installa, mais s'assit, s'appuyant contre la tête de lit. J'appuyai ma tête contre son torse et enroulai mon bras autour de sa taille, me collant à lui autant que possible. Il enroula son bras autour de moi et m'attira un peu plus près.

"Tu es nerveux ?" lui demandai-je.

"Très," répondit-il. Le tremblement de sa voix me choqua. Edward était toujours si sûr de lui.

"A quoi tu penses ?"

"J'ai rarement été aussi effrayé dans ma très, très longue vie," chuchota-t-il.

Je me redressai et le regardai droit dans les yeux. "Edward, il n'y a rien dont tu dois avoir peur. Tu ne me feras pas de mal." Je mis ma main sur sa joue, espérant réussir à apaiser ses craintes. "Okay ?"

"Bella, es-tu sûre ?" Ses yeux étaient doux, mais tristes.

"Edward, ça fait longtemps qu'on attend cette nuit. De plus, aucun de nous n'a risqué de perdre le contrôle durant nos séances d'entraînement."

Il arqua un sourcil et me fit mon sourire en coin préféré.

"En tout cas, plus depuis le début," ajoutai-je, en me rappelant de nos quelques premières séances. Je n'avais absolument aucun contrôle à cette époque là.

"Est-ce que ça te dérangerait beaucoup que je me contente de te serrer dans mes bras pendant un moment ?" L'expression honteuse sur son visage me brisa le coeur.

"C'est une question idiote," lui dis-je.

Il s'allongea prudemment dans le lit jusqu'à ce que son visage soit face au mien. J'emmêlai nos doigts et pressai le dos de sa main contre mes lèvres. "Je t'aime, Isabella Cullen," chuchota-t-il.

Je fermai les yeux et pressai nos mains liées contre ma joue. "Redis-le."

Il répéta lentement, marquant une pause entre chaque mot pour embrasser mes yeux, mon front et mes joues.

"Je suis très heureuse, Edward."

Il rigola en relâchant ma main. Il m'attira dans ses bras et me pressa fermement contre son torse, me faisant rouler sur lui. "C'est tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu," chuchota-t-il dans mon oreille.

Je savais, sans même avoir besoin de le regarder, qu'il pensait chacun de ces mots. J'étais contente d'être installée dans ses bras, sachant pertinemment qu'il me préviendrait lorsqu'il serait prêt. Des semaines plutôt, on avait passé un marché. On s'était entraîné, allant un peu plus loin à chaque séance. Après la première semaine, j'avais été capable de me retenir. Je sentis un sourire coquin étirer mes lèvres alors que je me rappelais de notre dernière séance. J'essayai de me retenir, mais comme d'habitude, je fus trop lente. Edward l'avait vu.

"Ma Bella, pourquoi as-tu une telle expression sur le visage ?" demanda-t-il. Son sourire en coin était fermement planté sur son visage.

"Je n'ai aucune expression particulière, Edward."

"Si."

"Alors, c'était le mariage que tu voulais ?"

"Tu essayes de me distraire, mais je peux t'assurer que ça ne marchera pas."

"Mince !"

"Bella, s'il te plaît," me supplia-t-il avec ses yeux et sa voix.

"Très bien !" dis-je, en simulant un soupir. "Je pensais à nos compromis."

"Maintenant ?" demanda-t-il suspicieusement.

"Absolument."

"Et qu'est-ce que tu pensais à propos de nos _compromis_ ?"

Je lui fis un large sourire en entendant le ton de sa voix. "Tu dis ça comme si tu n'aimais pas mes compromis."

"Tes compromis me font généralement accepter quelque chose que je n'autoriserais jamais en temps normal."

Je lui fis un large sourire et lui caressai le menton. "Et c'est exactement pour ça que tu les aimes. Tu en récoltes les bénéfices."

"Comme ?"

J'enroulai mes bras derrière son cou. Alors que j'approchai mon visage du sien, je sentis mon sourire revenir. "Comme, Mr. Cullen, tu es désormais un homme marié."

Il me fit un large sourire et approcha son visage du mien. "Je le suis, Mme Cullen. A quoi d'autre tu pensais ?" demanda-t-il, en m'embrassant derrière l'oreille.

"Je pense que je me comporte très bien."

Je le sentis sourire alors qu'il m'embrassait dans le cou. "Très bien, en effet. Presque trop bien. Est-ce que tu as changé d'avis ?"

Il m'embrassa sous le menton et il me fallut un moment pour comprendre la question. "Bien sûr que non. J'essaye juste de rendre ça aussi facile que possible pour toi. Juste comme pendant nos entraînements."

"J'apprécie beaucoup. Je pense que ce sera beaucoup plus facile si on va très lentement. Est-ce que ça te va ?"

Ses mots me chatouillaient l'oreille et je luttai avec moi-même pour me détendre. "Ça me va et je ferais de mon mieux."

Il nous fit rouler pour se retrouver sur moi, mais je ne sentis pas son poid. Ses lèvres effleurèrent les miennes. "C'est tout ce que je demande."

Il se pencha très lentement en avant, me prévenant avec ses yeux. C'était un baiser très doux et très gentil, me rappelant le premier baiser que nous avions échanger en tant que mari et femme.

Il roula sur le côté, et s'appuya sur son coude. Je lui fis un sourire alors qu'il faisait courir sa main gauche sur mon bras, collant mon corps contre le sien avec sa main droite. "Je trouve ça très difficile à croire qu'on est réellement là et mariés."

"Ben, tu sais que tu ne rêves pas," gloussai-je.

"Comment ça ?" demanda-t-il, clairement confus.

Sa confusion ne fit que me faire rire plus fort. "Il faut dormir pour rêver ! Tu ne peux pas dormir, Edward !" rigolai-je.

Il sourit alors - je ne sais pas si ce fut grâce à moi ou à ma blague, mais je m'en moquai. Son sourire était l'une des plus belles visions que le monde pouvait m'offrir.

"Ce moment est réel, Edward. Tu es mon mari et je suis ta femme, et c'est la première des nombreuses nuits de notre très longue vie ensemble."

"Est-ce que tu sais à quel point tu m'as rendu heureux ?" demanda-t-il. Ses yeux topaze ne montraient que de l'amour et de la joie. Il n'y avait aucune trace de la tristesse, la culpabilité ou de la peur qui y brillait habituellement.

"Nope," rigolai-je en m'assurant d'accentuer le 'p'. Je lui tapotai joyeusement le nez. "J'espère juste que c'est assez proche d'à quel point tu me rends heureuse."

J'eus à peine le temps de prononcer le dernier mot avant que ses lèvres ne se posent sur les miennes. Ce baiser était différent de tous ceux qu'on avait jamais partagé. Il était profond, lent et plein d'amour et de bonheur. Il était allongé sur moi, ses bras placés de chaque côté de ma tête. Je faisais de mon mieux pour garder mes mains aussi immobiles que possible - il se serait probablement plaint que je le blessais s'il avait été humain.

Graduellement, il se calma en intensité mais il ne rompit jamais le baiser. Au lieu de ça, il lécha ma lèvre inférieure, me demandant une permission que je lui offris rapidement. Je savais toujours ce qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il m'embrassait comme ça. Chaque fois que sa langue glacé rencontrait la mienne, brûlante, on gémissait tous les deux. Ça me faisait toujours plaisir de savoir qu'il prenait du plaisir.

Mon coeur était toujours coopérant pour le moment et battait calmement. Même si je détestai l'admettre, si c'était tout ce qui arriverait ce soir, ce serait suffisant jusqu'à ce qu'il me transforme. Dans ce baiser sans fin, il m'avait montré tout le désir et toute la passion qu'il avait toujours clamé avoir pour moi. Je fus une fois de plus heureuse qu'il ne puisse pas lire mes pensées - je ne voulais pas lui donner une raison d'arrêter.

Lorsqu'il arrêta, il me serra plus fort contre lui et pressa sa joue contre la mienne. Il chuchota d'une voix si basse que je n'entendis presque pas les mots. "Je t'aime, Bella.

Je le laissai allongé là, à me serrer contre lui, attendant qu'il décide de ce qu'on ferait ensuite. Je m'aperçus que j'appréciai vraiment ce suspense malgrès mon aversion pour les surprises.

Il commença à m'embrasser à nouveau, très lentement et très doucement. Sa nervosité me rendait plus courageuse et lorsqu'il toucha ma cuisse, toutes mes pensées disparurent. Je luttai contre chaque fibre de mon être pour ne pas passer ma main dans ses cheveux lorsque sa main glissa de ma hanche pour se poser sur l'attache de mon soutien-gorge. Ses caresses étaient incroyables - brûlantes et gelées à la fois.

J'haletai contre sa bouche et il saisit cette opportunité pour caresser à nouveau ma langue de la sienne. J'avais vraiment beaucoup de mal à rester immobile, mais je savais que c'était important pour lui. Je refusais de me laisser aller à mes besoins. Au lieu de ça, je resserrai mes mains sur ses côtes.

Il caressa le dessous de ma poitrine - mais sa caresse fut si légère que je me demandai si c'était vraiment arrivé. Ma tentative de différencier la réalité de l'imagination fut interrompue lorsque sa main couvrit complètement mon sein et qu'il serra. Un frisson parcourut tout mon corps et je soupirai joyeusement.

Edward se recula et me regarda tendrement. "Est-ce que je t'ai fait mal ?"

Je lui fis un large sourire, voulant le rassurer. "Pas du tout."

"Tu as froid ?" me demanda-t-il. Je pouvais voir qu'il commençait à s'inquiéter.

"T'aimerais bien !" gloussai-je.

Il me fit mon sourire en coin préféré. "Bella, tu ne cesseras jamais de me surprendre."

"Je fais de mon mieux."

"Tu n'est pas nerveuse du tout ?" me demanda-t-il avec un sourire coquin.

Je ne pense pas qu'il voulait entendre ma réponse parce qu'il me caressa l'estomac, me faisant tout oublier de sa question.

"Tu as l'air affreusement à l'aise," continua-t-il en m'embrassant dans le cou.

"Pas à l'aise," haletai-je. "J'essaye juste de me rappeler que je dois respirer et bien me comporter."

Un grognement bas s'échappa de sa poitrine alors qu'il s'installait sur moi. Il me fit un large sourire avant de bouger pour que son visage soit proche de mon estomac. Il poussa mon soutien-gorge en soie au dessous de ma poitrine. Il déposa des baisers sur tout mon estomac. Puis il fit quelque chose de nouveau et de complétement incroyable...il lécha mon estomac.

Il releva la tête et me regarda avec mon sourire préféré. "Respire, Bella."

Je ne savais pas comment il pouvait espérer que je respire alors que ses magnifiques yeux étaient fixés aux miens. "Comment veux-tu que je respire et que je me comporte bien alors que tu m'éblouis comme ça ?" demandai-je.

Alors que j'essayais de me rappeler comment on faisait pour respirer, il fit courir ses mains sur mes côtes, m'embrassant lentement. La seconde suivante, j'étais nue et il était entrain de me regarder. Il avait dû s'attendre à voir un soutien-gorge comme d'habitude parce qu'il se contenta de me fixer pendant un long moment.

"Seigneur, Bella ! Tu es si belle," chuchota-t-elle. Avant même que je puisse répondre, sa bouche recouvrit l'un de mes seins. Il embrassa mon téton et lécha ensuite mon aréole. C'était une bonne chose que nous ayons déjà expérimenté ça auparavant. Je suis sûre que mon comportement aurait déjà changer si on avait pas eu ces séances d'entraînement.

Il releva la tête et me regarda comme si j'étais une oeuvre d'art. "Tu es si incroyablement belle, ma Bella."

Je gloussai à son commentaire, me demandant une fois de plus ce qu'il voyait lorsqu'il me regardait.

"Tu ne te vois toujours pas clairement, n'est-ce pas ?" me demanda-t-il, ses lèvres à quelques milimètres des miennes. Il n'attendit pas ma réponse avant de me donner un autre de ces baisers délicieusement passioné. Toutes ces limites que nous avions prudemment respecté pendant si longtemps s'effondraient enfin. Je resserrai mon étreinte sur ses hanches, toujours déterminée à garder mes mains loin de ses cheveux.

Juste avant que je ne devienne trop faible pour continuer, il interrompit le baiser. Il posa son menton entre mes seins et me sourit.

Je répondis à son sourire et repoussai une mèche de cheveux de son front. "Tu vois, il n'y a rien dont on doit s'inquiéter," lui dis-je. "Tu fais un excellent travail en ne me blessant pas."

Il ferma les yeux, appréciant la sensation de ma main dans ses cheveux.

"N'es-tu pas content d'avoir accepter ce compromis au sujet des séances d'entraînement ?" le taquinai-je.

Edward ouvrit les yeux et me fixa. "Est-ce que c'est grâce à ça que tu te comportes aussi bien ?"

"En partie," dis-je en haussant les épaules.

"Quelles sont les autres raisons ?" demanda-t-il en se redressant pour regarder mon visage.

"Est-ce que tu veux vraiment le savoir ?" demandai-je en l'embrassant sur le menton.

"Certainement."

"C'est parce que je t'aime tellement et parce que je t'en ai fait la promesse," le taquinai-je, en pliant mon genou pour le frotter contre lui.

"Bella," gémit-il, en rejetant la tête en arrière, les veines de son cou se tendant. J'adorai lorsqu'il faisait ça. Ça me donnait l'impression d'être puissante et c'était si sexy. Il baissa à nouveau la tête, ses yeux brûlants de désir.

"Trop tôt ?" demandai-je, sachant qu'il avait parfaitement le contrôle.

_

* * *

_**Prochain chapitre le 31 Aout !**

_

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Nuit de Noce (2/3)_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	16. Nuit de noce II

**Auteur : **My-Bella

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Supernatural/Romance

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à My-Bella. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

* * *

**/!\ ATTENTION CONTENU EXPLICITE /!\**

**

* * *

****- Chapitre 16 : Nuit de Noce (2/3) -**

_"Trop tôt ?" demandai-je, sachant qu'il avait parfaitement le contrôle._

_-PoV Edward-_

Comment ma Bella savait-elle comment rendre fou l'homme qui était en moi ? Réalisait-elle seulement avec quelle facilité elle pouvait me tenter ? Je ne pus même pas répondre à sa question. A la place, j'écrasai mes lèvres sur les siennes, voulant desespéremment exprimer mon désir pour elle. J'ouvris gentiment ses lèvres des miennes et glissai ma langue dans sa bouche. Je ne pensai pas pouvoir un jour m'habituer à l'incroyable plaisir de nos langues dansant ensemble. Je ne pus pas retenir un gémissement de plaisir en sentant et en goûtant sa langue chaude.

Ses mains voyageaient sur tout mon torse; c'était comme si des centaines de petites plumes chaudes me caressaient. C'était incroyablement ridicule qu'une si petite chose me fasse tourner la tête. Elle arrêta de me toucher et appuya fortement sur mon estomac. Je compris ce qu'elle voulait et m'allongeai sur le dos pour elle. Elle s'installa sur mes jambes et je l'attrapai par les hanches pour la maintenir en place.

Bella bougea innocemment ses hanches contre moi et ça envoya un choc dans tout mon corps. Une fois de plus, je ne réussis pas à empêcher un gémissement de s'échapper de mes lèvres. Elle me fit un large sourire et se pencha pour un baiser - définitivement trop de temps s'était écoulé depuis notre dernier. Elle était si près que je sentais son souffle, mais elle tourna la tête et embrassa mon cou à la place. Je grognai de frustration. Pourquoi aimait-elle tant me torturer ? Je fus incapable d'y réfléchir plus lorsqu'elle commença à embrasser et à lécher mon cou et mon menton. Bella me récompensa ensuite avec l'une de mes sensations préférées...elle me mordit l'épaule. Je ne pus plus garder mes mains pour moi-même, j'avais besoin de lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle me faisait ressentir. J'attrapai ses hanches et les plaquai contre moi. C'était si bon, si _juste_, et on gémit tous les deux de plaisir.

Elle bougea plus bas et couvris mon torse de baiser et de morsure. C'était une torture et un plaisir à la fois. J'étais déchiré entre essayer de me rappeler pourquoi je lui avais résisté pendant aussi longtemps et me concentrer pour ne pas la blesser. Je fermai les yeux, essayant de retrouver mon contrôle et de le maintenir. Je la sentis bouger et ensuite sa langue voyagea de mon cou à mon oreille.

"Bella !" sifflai-je alors qu'elle me torturait. Je souris et la regardai, certain que mes yeux étaient devenus noirs.

Elle avait dû le remarquer parce qu'elle arrêta tout mouvements et se contenta de déposer de doux baisers sur mes clavicules.

"Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de ce que tu me fais ?" chuchotai-je en lui caressant doucement les cheveux.

Bella arrêta de m'embrasser et releva la tête, me faisant un large sourire. "Non, mais j'espérais que tu pourrais me le dire."

Je l'attirai vers moi et pressai ma joue contre la sienne. D'une voix très rauque et pas très ferme, je lui chuchotai à l'oreille. "Tu me fais me sentir vivant et chaud. Tu me fais oublier qu'à une époque je voulais ton sang plus que je ne voulais ton corps. Tu fais ressortir l'homme en moi et bannis le monstre. Tu me fais ressentir tellement de choses, Bella. Je n'arriverais jamais à t'expliquer." Je la sentis se tendre et je sus qu'elle avait arrêté de respirer, encore une fois. "Respire, Bella," rigolai-je.

Elle haleta et son petit corps frissonna. Elle embrassa mon épaule et posa sa tête dessus. J'enroulai mes bras autour de son dos et la serrai contre moi.

"Je t'aime, Edward," chuchota-t-elle.

"Je t'aime, Bella," répondis-je. J'attendis patiemment que son coeur reprenne un rythme normal puis je nous fis rouler pour pouvoir baisser les yeux vers son magnifique visage. "Ma magnifique Bella," dis-je, en effleurant ses lèvres des miennes. Je l'embrassai doucement pendant quelques minutes avant d'approfondir le baiser.

Je ne pouvais plus attendre plus longtemps. Je devais montrer mon amour à Bella. Je touchai, embrassai et léchai chaque centimètre carré de son estomac et de sa poitrine. J'embrassai et caressai sa poitrine aussi doucement que possible. Après avoir recouvert chaque centimètre du haut de son corps, je commençai à descendre. J'embrassai et léchai ses chevilles, remontai sur ses jambes, pour arriver à ses cuisses.

Je relevai ensuite la tête pour m'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Je pouvais dire qu'elle était à court de mots et de pensées à ce moment. Je souris, ravi de pouvoir faire ça pour elle et décidai de la taquiner un peu. J'attrapai prudemment sa culotte entre mes dents, et tirai dessus jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre les yeux pour me regarder.

Bella me fit un sourire excité. "Je suppose que tu veux avoir la permission de lui faire ce que tu as fait à mon autre culotte il y a deux nuits ?"

J'hochai la tête, mon sourire s'élargissant. Son souffle se coupa et je sus qu'elle était à nouveau éblouie.

"Vas-y," chuchota-t-elle, en touchant brièvement ma joue.

Je grognai joyeusement avant de tourner la tête pour déchirer le tissu fin. Je regardai la partie de son corps que je venais de révéler, incapable de croire qu'on venait d'aussi loin. Je soufflai doucement dessus et la regardai frissonner.

Je me penchai en avant mais fus arrêté par sa douce voix. "Edward," chuchota-t-elle.

Je relevai la tête vers Bella et vis qu'elle avait à nouveau arrêté de respirer. Avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, elle haleta puis expira doucement. Je redoutai que ce soit trop pour elle - elle avait plus de problème de respiration que d'habitude, et je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'évanouisse.

Elle me fit un large sourire, essayant probablement d'apaiser mes craintes. "Tu as trop de vêtements sur toi," me dit-elle.

Seigneur, elle était si belle lorsqu'elle me regardait comme ça. Je ne comprendrais jamais ce que j'avais fait pour mériter un tel ange, mais elle était à moi - et j'obéirais aux ordres de ma femme. Je lui fis un sourire et hochai la tête en me levant du lit.

Bella avait admit quelques semaines auparavant qu'elle aimait me voir me déshabiller. Depuis, je m'assurais d'en faire un show pour elle. J'adorai la manière dont elle se mordait les lèvres en me regardant. Comment pouvait-elle faire ça et ne pas savoir à quel point ça la rendait sexy ? Je jetai mon pantalon au sol et retournai vers elle dans le lit. Je l'observai alors que ses yeux parcouraient mon corps et un ronronnement m'échappa. J'étais heureux qu'il soit trop bas pour qu'elle l'entende, je n'étais pas prêt à affronter sa réaction à ça pour le moment.

"Ça aussi, Monsieur !" dit-elle en désignant mon boxer. Je n'avais jamais entendu sa voix être plus rauque et séduisante.

Je lui fis son sourire préféré, mais continuai à m'approcher d'elle. Je n'étais pas prêt à être complètement nu donc je décidais de la distraire à la place. Je m'agenouillai au-dessus d'elle, plaçant mes mains de chaque côté de sa tête et mes jambes entre les siennes. Je me penchai et l'embrassai doucement.

Les mains chaudes de Bella caressèrent les muscles de mon torse et je me demandai si je n'étais pas au Paradis après tout. Nos peaux se touchaient et nos langues se caressaient, et Bella ne risquait rien.

Ses petites mains se glissèrent sous la ceinture de mon boxer, me tirant un gémissement et me faisant frémir de plaisir. Une fois de plus, je me demandai comment elle savait ce qui me rendrait fou. Elle serra mon boxer dans ses petits poings et commença à tirer doucement dessus. Sa main était en contact avec ma peau et je dus lutter pour garder le contrôle.

Je fermai les yeux pour essayer de reprendre un peu de contrôle, mais je dus les ouvrir à nouveau lorsque je la sentis me fixer. J'observai son visage, espérant découvrir quelques indications quand à ce qu'elle pensait ou ressentait.

Bella leva lentement la main et toucha ma joue. "Edward, tu es magnifique. Si beau que j'en perds mes mots."

Je lui fis un large sourire en l'entendant reprendre mes mots puis je me penchai en avant pour dévorer ses lèvres de baisers. Je l'embrassai aussi profondément que possible et elle répondit en liant nos langues aussi souvent que possible. Je manœuvrai pour enlever mon boxer et le jetai à travers la pièce. Je me réinstallai ensuite entre ses cuisses, heureux de ne pas avoir eu à rompre notre baiser.

Je ne peux même pas décrire ce qui arriva ensuite. Un instant, j'étais entrain de l'embrasser, savourant son souffle. L'instant d'après, elle me _touchait_. Un profond gémissement m'échappa et se perdit dans sa bouche alors que l'odeur de son excitation me submergeait. Je luttai pour reprendre un peu de contrôle, mais manquais de craquer quand elle me prit fermement en main. J'haletai et dus rompre notre baiser de peur de la blesser accidentellement.

"Bella," chuchotai-je, en cachant mon visage dans son cou.

Elle me relâcha et je ne pus empêcher un grognement d'échapper à mes lèvres. "Ne t'inquiète pas, amour," chuchota-t-elle en mordillant mon oreille. "Je veux juste que tu t'allonges sur le dos."

Je ne savais pas si je devais ou pas - j'avais déjà du mal. Et si je perdais le contrôle et la blessais ? Je la regardai dans les yeux et la passion que je vis briller dans ses orbes chocolats me coupa le souffle. Je sus alors que je ne pourrais pas lui résister donc j'hochai la tête et roulai sur le dos. Je m'allongeai, fermai les yeux et essayai de me concentrer sur ma respiration.

Bella embrassa et mordilla mon corps depuis mon cou jusqu'à l'endroit où mon pantalon l'arrêtait d'habitude. Elle s'interrompit et je lui en fus reconnaissant, pensant qu'elle allait arrêter. Avant que je ne puisse bouger, elle recommença à m'embrasser, plus bas qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait tout en enroulant à nouveau sa main autour de moi.

J'essayais de toutes mes forces de me concentrer, mais je perdis tout mon contrôle lorsque ses lèvres douces m'embrassèrent _là_. J'agrippai les draps et fermai les yeux. Je devais reprendre le contrôle - je ne pouvais pas laisser l'homme en moi faire ce qu'il voulait. Je ne pouvais pas blesser Bella.

"Est-ce que c'est agréable ?" demanda-t-elle. Je pouvais entendre son inquiétude, mais je ne pouvais pas parler.

Je gardai les yeux fermés et mes poings dans les draps. J'essayai de parler, mais mes lèvres bougèrent sans que le moindre son ne s'en échappe. Je la sentis me relâcher et bouger dans le lit.

Ses mains chaudes caressèrent doucement mes joues. "Edward ? Est-ce que ça va ?" me supplia-t-elle.

Je pouvais sentir les larmes qui se formaient dans ses yeux et je me sentis horrible de l'avoir blessé. C'était injuste pour nous deux. Je devais lui parler ou elle risquait d'être encore plus blessée. Je serrai les dents et ouvris lentement mes yeux. Je tendis la main pour toucher sa joue, tout mon bras tremblant sous l'effort.

Bella attrapa mon poignet et pressa fermement ma main contre sa joue. "Je suis terriblement désolée pour quoi que ce soit que j'ai fait. Est-ce que ça va ?" me demanda-t-elle en pleurant.

Je rigolai, essayant de la calmer. Ma voix était profonde et rauque lorsque je pris la parole, mais pas encore très ferme. "Bella, tu n'as aucune raison de t'excuser. Je vais bien. J'ai juste...besoin d'un moment pour me calmer."

"Trop nouveau ?" demanda-t-elle. Je sentis son corps se détendre et j'en fus content. Elle s'effondra pratiquement contre mon torse, enfouissant son nez dans mon cou.

Je passai mon bras autour d'elle et la serrai gentiment contre moi. "Un peu."

"Je suis vraiment désolée, Edward," chuchota-t-elle en m'embrassant dans le cou.

Cet adorable ange me demandait pardon pour mon absence de contrôle. "Tu n'as pas besoin d'être désolée. C'était...inattendu et je..."

Elle s'assit et me regarda, de la curiosité brillant dans ses yeux chocolat. "Et quoi ?"

"C'est un peu embarrassant," dis-je. Si j'avais pu rougir, j'aurais été comme elle. Que penserait-elle de moi lorsque je lui aurais parler de mes désirs ?

"Et alors ? Je suis tout le temps embartassée et pourtant tu arrives toujours à me convaincre de te parler."

Elle marquait un point là, mais je craignais toujours sa réaction face à la profondeur de mes sentiments pour elle. "Bella, je ne veux pas que tu penses du mal de moi."

Elle plaça ses mains sur mon visage et me força à la regarder dans les yeux. "Jamais," chuchota-t-elle férocement.

Bella était ma femme maintenant et elle avait le droit de connaître mes pensées, même si elles l'effrayaient. "Il est évident que ça faisait longtemps que je te désirais. Depuis ce jour dans la clairière, où je t'ai dit que notre accord ne tenait plus, c'est devenu de plus en plus dur pour moi de garder le contrôle."

Elle fronça les sourcils et pinça ses magnifiques lèvres. "Je pensais que les choses s'étaient améliorées. Que mon sang ne t'attirait plus autant. Tu as même soigné ma main lorsqu'on préparait le mariage."

Je souris et l'attirai vers moi - je devais faire disparaître ce froncement de sourcils avec mes baisers. "Bella, ce n'est pas ton sang. Je veux ton corps, tout ton corps. Je veux te toucher, et t'embrasser et goûter chaque parcelle de ton corps."

Elle frissonna à mes mots et ça me donna le courage dont j'avais besoin pour continuer. "Mon cerveau n'arrête pas de penser aux choses qu'un homme et une femme peuvent faire ensemble. Une part de moi est nerveuse parce que je n'ai jamais fait ça ou ressentit ça auparavant. L'autre part est instinctive et sait exactement quoi faire. J'adore les bruits que tu fais lorsqu'on est ensemble et je veux remplir cette chambre, cette maisons avec ces bruits. Je veux te montrer à quel point je t'aime, Bella. Mais j'ai peur d'être trop absorbé par le moment, ne plus faire attention et te blesser accidentellement. C'est un peu plus facile lorsque c'est moi qui te touche parce que je peux regarder ton visage et m'assurer que tu n'as pas mal. Je peux me concentrer plus facilement sur ta respiration et les battements de ton coeur. Mais, Bella, quand tu me touches...je ne peux plus rien faire."

"Je suis désolée," chuchota-t-elle alors que des larmes roulaient librement sur ses joues. "Je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser."

Je me redressai suffisamment pour pouvoir essuyer ses larmes et l'embrasser. Elle ne devrait pas être entrain de pleurer. Je me sentais horrible de la mettre dans cet état-là durant notre nuit de noce. "Bella, tu ne m'as pas blessé. Je dois mal m'expliquer. Bella, quand tu me touches, c'est si formidable que je ne peux plus réfléchir ou parler. Être si..._perdu_ dans mon plaisir me fait redouter de ne pas prêter suffisamment attention à ta sécurité."

"Mais je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes de quoi que ce soit. Je veux juste que tu sentes à quel point je t'aime," sanglota-t-elle. Elle me brisa presque le coeur.

"Oh, mais c'est le cas, Bella. A chaque fois que tu me serres dans tes bras, ou que tu m'embrasses, ou que tu glousses pour moi," chuchotai-je. Je lui relevai le menton pour qu'elle me regarde. "Tu m'aimes énormément." J'avais besoin qu'elle soit convaincue que je la comprenais et qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de me le prouver.

Bella rigola et secoua la tête. "Tu n'as _pas_ idée !"

"Ma douce Bella," dis-je contre ses lèvres. "Je_ sais_. Tes lèvres, tes doigts, et tes mains me l'ont prouvé."

Elle se recula et baissa les yeux sur le lit. "Devrions-nous arrêter ?" demanda-t-elle, en fixant ses mains.

_Arrêter ?_ Etait-elle folle ? Je ne voulais jamais arrêter de toucher cette magnifique créature. Je nous fis rouler pour qu'elle se retrouve sous moi, pesant légèrement sur son corps. J'espérai qu'elle n'était pas vraiment sérieuse. "Tu veux arrêter ?" demandai-je.

"Non, mais je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes, et je ne veux pas te blesser non plus."

Le soulagement me submergea. Elle voulait continuer - elle ne s'inquiétait que pour moi. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais aimer cette femme pour la force de son amour. "Pourquoi ne ralentissons-nous pas un peu pour voir où ça nous ménera ?" demandai-je.

Bella me fit un sourire qui fut le même que celui qu'elle m'avait fait ce matin lorsqu'elle avait parlé de notre mariage à venir. Et juste comme ça, mon souffle se coupa dans ma gorge. Elle était incroyable de toutes les façons et elle était ma femme. "J'aime cette idée," chuchota-t-elle.

Je l'attirais gentiment vers moi jusqu'à ce qu'on soit agenouillé l'un en face de l'autre. Je repoussai une mèche de cheveux de son visage et l'embrassai sur le front. "Je t'aime, Isabella Cullen."

Elle sourit en posant ses lèvres sur les miennes. "Je t'aime, Edward Cullen."

J'embrassai son cou et fis courir mes doigts le long de sa colonne vértébrale. Elle me récompensa avec les frissons qui la secouèrent, pour mon plus grand plaisir. Je continuai à lui caresser le dos et commençai à embrasser sa clavicule. Alors que je m'approchai de sa magnifique poitrine, son rythme cardiaque et son souffle s'accélèrèrent. Je déposai à nouveau mes lèvres sur les siennes, voulant la calmer un peu avant de la toucher.

Alors que je glissai mon autre main vers son entrejambe brûlant, son corps entier frissonna contre moi. J'arrêtai de caresser son dos et la pressai contre mon torse. J'usai de mes baisers pour la distraire alors que je glissai lentement un doigt en elle. Je devais être doué parce qu'elle me mordit la lèvre, tirant dessus avec ses dents avant de me relâcher. Je souris contre ses lèvres et me reculai pour voir son visage. Son corps entier était couvert d'une légère rougeur et ses yeux brûlaient de désir et de passion. Ses lèvres étaient brillantes et légèrement gonflées par nos baisers - elle était belle à couper le souffle.

Je sortis légèrement mon doigt avant de le glisser à nouveau en elle, savourant la manière dont ses yeux se fermèrent et dont son corps se pressa contre le mien. Je recommençai à nouveau, ajoutant un second doigt et elle me mordit l'épaule, essayant d'étouffer ses cris. J'étais surpris de voir que deux personnes qui ne connaissaient rien au sexe puissent se donner autant de plaisir.

"Est-ce que tu aimes, Bella ?" chuchotai-je, en l'embrassant dans le cou. Je faisais très attention à ne pas la blesser et ça avait l'air d'aller pour le moment.

Elle ne pouvait pas parler - elle hocha faiblement la tête.

Je me forçai à me concentrer sur la musique et m'assurai d'en suivre le rythme, ne souhaitant la forcer à rien. Je voulais la torturer de la plus agréable des manières, le plus longtemps possible. Ça ne devait pas être suffisant pour ma Bella cependant. Elle commença à frotter ses hanches contre ma main, me suppliant silencieusement de lui donner plus. Je ne pus pas résister à sa demande; je ressortis doucement mes doigts et elle gémit de dépit contre mon torse.

"Chut, Bella," chuchotai-je. "Je n'ai pas encore fini."

_

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Nuit de Noce (3/3)_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	17. Nuit de noce III

**Auteur : **My-Bella

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Supernatural/Romance

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à My-Bella. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

* * *

**/!\ ATTENTION CONTENU EXPLICITE /!\**

**

* * *

Chapitre 17 : Nuit de Noce (3/3)**

_"Chut Bella. Je n'ai pas encore fini."_

_-Pov Bella-_

Il m'allongea doucement sur les oreillers et m'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres avant de déposer de mon menton à mon 'endroit spécial', comme l'appelait ma mère. Je manquai de glousser, mais me repris avant que ça ne m'échappe. Qu'est-ce qu'il me prenait de penser à Renee à un moment pareil ?

Il m'écarta doucement les jambes un peu plus et souffla contre moi. Je ne peux même pas commencer à décrir la sensation que son souffle froid provoquait sur ma peau brûlante. Je fermai les yeux et arquai le dos, enfonçant ma tête encore plus dans les oreillers. C'était une torture de ressentir autant de choses à la fois, mais je ne voulais pas qu'il s'arrête, jamais.

Dès que mon dos se détendait, je l'arquai à nouveau. Je criai son nom, sans savoir que faire d'autre pour gérer les réactions qu'il provoquait en moi. Edward me lécha à nouveau, insérant légèrement sa langue. Sa bouche était sur la partie la plus sensible de mon corps et il me mordillait et suçotait doucement. Si j'avais été capable de parler, j'aurais peut-être blagué de l'ironie de la situation. Il me dévorait enfin, simplement pas de la façon dont il l'avait craint. D'où venait cette pensée ? C'était plutôt le genre de truc que Rosalie ou Emmett me diraient. Toutes ces attentions d'Edward me donnaient un esprit pervers. Je fus, une fois de plus, soulagée que mon esprit lui soit fermé.

Ce fut la dernière pensée cohérente que je fus capable d'avoir. Une fois qu'Edward replongea ses doigts en moi, tout disparut. Il n'y avait que ses lèvres et ses doigts et les sons que je ne pouvais pas contenir.

Le feu enfla et enfla en moi, jusqu'à ce que je redoute de me couvrir de flammes. J'étais sûre que la seule chose qui m'empêchait de prendre était le contact glacé d'Edward. Mon estomac se resserra soudainement avant d'exploser. J'agrippai les épaules d'Edward aussi fort que possible et criai son nom alors que des vagues de plaisir roulaient en moi. Le feu s'éteignit lentement alors que mon corps tremblait sous la force de mon tout premier orgasme. Edward me serra contre lui et m'embrassa le front à plusieurs reprises alors que je redescendais lentement sur terre.

"Merci," chuchotai-je. Ma voix était devenue rauque à cause de mes cris.

"Je suis content d'avoir pu faire ça pour toi," dit-il en embrassant mes paupières fermées. "Est-ce que ça va ?"

J'ouvris les yeux et lui souris. "Mieux que bien." On resta allongé en silence pendant un moment. Nous prenions tous les deux de profondes inspirations, bien qu'il n'en ait pas vraiment besoin. Je repensai à tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis que j'étais sortie de la salle de bain. Je sentis le feu désormais familier renaître en moi. "Edward ?"

"Oui, amour ?" chuchota-t-il contre mon cou.

"Est-ce...Est-ce que..."

Il me regarda, probablement pour essayer de deviner le question dans mon étrange cerveau. "Demandes-moi tout ce que tu voudras Bella. Tu l'auras."

"Je me demandais juste si tu aimerais que je réessaye de te toucher." Mes joues me brûlèrent. Je savais que c'était stupide d'être embarrassée après tout ce qu'on venait de partager, mais je ne pus pas m'en empêcher. Il eut l'air un peu choqué par ma question et je voulus calmer ses inquiétudes. "Seulement si tu penses que ça ira. Je ne veux pas faire quoi que ce soit dont tu n'as pas envie."

Il essaya de contrôler son expression, mais je pus voir le désir naître dans ses yeux. "Est-ce que tu veux me toucher ?"

"Oui beaucoup !" chuchotai-je contre ses lèvres. Je l'entendis faire un bruit, mais il était nouveau et je ne réussis pas à décider de ce que c'était exactement. "Edward, c'est quoi le bruit que tu viens de faire ?"

"Euh..." Il me fit un sourire honteux et détourna le regard. Je jure qu'il aurait rougit s'il avait pu.

"Edward ?" Je mis ma main sur son visage et le fis tourner pour qu'il me regarde à nouveau. "Qu'est-ce que c'était ?" J'essayai de prendre une voix douce et séduisante comme la sienne.

Ça dût fonctionner au moins un peu parce qu'il me répondit. Je ne l'aurais pas entendu si je n'avais pas prêté autant attention parce que ce fut plus un souffle qu'un murmure. "Je ronronnais."

"Est-ce que tu as déjà fait ça avant ?" demandai-je avec curiosité.

Il enfouit son visage dans mon cou. "Parfois, mais jamais aussi fort."

"Quand ?"

"Toujours avec toi."

"Et avant moi ?"

"Jamais."

"J'aime ça."

Il releva la tête et me regarda comme si j'étais devenue folle.

"Je pense que c'est extrêmement sexy et j'adore le fait que je sois la seule pour qui tu fais ce bruit." J'attirai son visage vers le mien et l'embrassai profondément. Mon mari ronronnait pour moi. Que demander de plus ? Je voulais le rendre aussi heureux que moi. J'interrompis notre baiser et fis courir ma main sur sa joue. "Est-ce que je peux te toucher, s'il te plaît ?"

Son visage se fit sérieux mais il hocha la tête et s'allongea sur le lit.

"Dis-moi simplement si je vais trop vite," le prévins-je.

Il hocha à nouveau la tête et ferma les yeux. Je restai agenouillée à côté de lui, ne voulant pas le sur-stimuler en m'asseyant sur lui. Je laissai une traînée de baisers et de morsure depuis son menton jusqu'au bas de son ventre. Je fis courir mes mains sur ses jambes, sentant chacun des muscles de ses mollets et de ses cuisses sous mes doigts. Je soufflai doucement sur son membre et son corps entier se tendit. Je répétai ce processus trois fois de suite pour le laisser s'habituer à la sensation. Il respirait calmement, mais lourdement et gardai ses mains derrière la tête et les yeux fermés.

"Edward, je vais changer de position," chuchotai-je. J'attendis qu'il hoche la tête avant de m'installer doucement sur lui. Il gémis bruyamment et pressa ses hanches contre les miennes. Je poussai moi-aussi un gémissement et me pressai doucement contre lui, m'allongeant pour que chaque parcelle de notre peau nue entre en contact. Je serrai mes bras autour de sa taille et pressai mes hanches contre les siennes. Je me dis qu'il vaudrait mieux que je reste immobile pour le laisser s'habituer à cette sensation. Le contact me faisait trembler involontairement contre lui et il dût le sentir parce qu'il se figea.

Je me rassis lentement et commençai à embrasser, sucer et lécher son torse. Son souffle était erratique et il ronronna et gémit à chacune de mes caresses. Je descendis lentement sur son corps, gardant nos peaux en contact autant que possible.

Il avait un goût incroyable et la seule chose au monde que je voulais était de lui faire plaisir. Je le léchai de la base au sommet et son corps trembla alors qu'il grognait doucement. Je vérifiai son visage et ses mains et fus heureuse de constater qu'il était toujours plutôt détendu. Je léchai son gland, prenant bien garde d'insérer un peu ma langue comme il me l'avait fait. Il gémit mon nom et je sentis les draps bouger sous nous alors qu'il les agrippait. Je me redressai un peu et lui caressai les cuisses pour le calmer.

Quand sa poigne se relâcha, je le pris en main. Je commençai en bougeant lentement de haut en bas, et le serrai plus fort à chaque vas-et-viens. Son souffle s'alourdit à nouveau, mais il ne faisait plus ces merveilleux bruits. Je me penchai en avant et le pris dans ma bouche tout en continuant à le caresser. Mon nom lui échappa bruyamment, mais je sus qu'il allait bien parce que sa poigne ne se serra pas sur les draps.

Plus vite je bougeai et plus il ronronnait et gémissait, et pas une seule fois sembla-t-il perdre le contrôle. J'aimai faire ça pour lui et le goûter comme ça. Je m'inquiétai un peu lorsque son corps se tendit, mais j'en conclus à son souffle rapide qu'il était sur le point de jouir.

"Bella, stop," chuchota-t-il.

Je le relâchai et me redressai, très curieuse de voir pourquoi il m'avait arrêté. "Edward ?"

Il m'attira près de lui et pressa sa joue contre la mienne. "Tu ne peux pas continuer à faire ça."

"Pourquoi ?"

"C'est désagréable pour _moi_ d'avaler mon propre venin. Je ne veux pas savoir ce que ça te ferais."

Je me reculai pour voir son visage. "Mais..." essayai-je de protester, mais il posa son doigt sur mes lèvres.

"Juste ta main, mais seulement si tu veux," me dit-il.

Je souris et l'embrassai doucement sur les lèvres. Je m'étirai pour pouvoir le reprendre en main et embrassai son torse en même temps. Il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour prendre son plaisir. Son premier orgasme fut quelque chose d'incroyable à partager avec lui alors qu'il frissonnait et qu'il ronronnait, ses jambes se convulsant légèrement.

Il m'embrassa doucement sur le sommet du crâne et chuchota, "Merci."

Je l'embrassai doucement sur les lèvres. "N'importe quoi pour toi."

Je descendis du lit et me rendis dans la salle de bain. J'attrapai un gant de toilette et le réchauffai sous l'eau avant de le rejoindre. Rien que le fait de le nettoyer me mit à nouveau l'estomac en feu.

Après avoir posé le gant de toilette, je retournai dans le lit et m'installai sur ses jambes. Je gigotai pour me mettre à l'aise et je le sentis durcir contre moi. "Edward." Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'un gémissement m'échappe.

Il nous fit rouler pour se retrouver sur moi, avant de baisser les yeux vers moi. Il y avait bien trop d'espace entre nous donc j'attrapai ses hanches pour les plaquer contre les miennes. On gémit tous les deux en appelant le nom de l'autre. Il se pencha et m'embrassa désespéremment, rapidement, me suppliant pour plus de sa langue. J'ouvris légèrement ma bouche et il en profita, caressant amoureusement ma langue de la sienne. Je retournai le geste et rapidement, on se retrouva tous les deux entrain de haleter encore une fois.

Ses yeux contenaient tellement d'amour, de désir et de passion pour moi que je me contentai des les fixer. "Respire, Bella," chuchota-t-il.

J'aspirai autant d'air que possible pour essayer d'éviter d'être encore plus éblouie. Je fis ensuite un large sourire mon magnifique mari. "Tu me coupes toujours le souffle."

Il caressa doucement mes lèvres des siennes. "Tout comme toi."

Je me pressai contre lui pour que chaque parcelle de nos corps se touchent à nouveau. "Edward."

"Es-tu sûre ?" me demanda-t-il.

J'hochai la tête. "S'il te plaît. Fais-moi l'amour."

Il me donna un autre baiser passionné qu'il n'interrompit que pour me permettre de respirer. Il se plaça à mon entrée en s'assurant de bien répartir son poids sur ses coudes. Je soulevai les hanches pour venir à sa rencontre et son gland entra en moi. On gémit tous les deux à cette sensation - c'était incroyablement agréable.

"Je vais pousser," me prévint-il. Il glissa lentement en moi, nous faisant tous les deux gémir. Il s'arrêta et je pus sentir quelque chose le bloquer. "Bella, quand je vais pousser, ça va te faire mal vu que c'est ta première fois."

D'après ma mère, Edward était à 'ma barrière' et elle se déchirerait, me faisant probablement saigner. Elle m'avait dit que ça ne ferait mal que pendant quelques minutes et j'espérai vraiment qu'elle avait raison. J'hochai la tête, lui faisant savoir que c'était d'accord. Je la sentis se déchirer et ce fut aussi douloureux que ce qu'on m'avait dit. Je poussai un cri, bien que j'ai essayé de le retenir. Je sentis une larme rouler sur ma joue puis je sentis Edward l'embrasser.

"Je suis désolé, Bella," chuchota-t-il en embrassant mes joues.

"Il n'y avait pas vraiment d'autres moyens, Edward. Ça va," reniflai-je.

"Est-ce que ça fait très mal ?"

"Ça commence à se calmer. Pourrais-tu..."

Il ne me laissa pas finir ma phrase. Il comprit ce que je lui demandai et poussa lentement et doucement en moi.

Je gémis et il arrêta de bouger, complètement immobile comme seul Edward pouvait l'être. Je le regardai. "Non, ça va. C'est beaucoup plus agréable."

Il sourit et m'embrassa sur le front. Ses mouvements étaient lents et puissants, aussi gracieux que tout ce qu'il faisait d'autre. Après la douleur initiale, ce ne fut plus que du plaisir et je commençai à bouger des hanches en rythme. Je me marierais un millier de fois juste pour pouvoir ressentir ça. Avec chaque coup de rein, il s'enfonçait plus profondément en moi et j'en voulais toujours plus. Je fis courir mes ongles dans son dos alors qu'il embrassait et suçait mes seins.

Mon estomac recommençait à se serrer alors qu'un feu se répandait à nouveau en moi. "Plus vite !" le suppliai-je en haletant.

Edward m'obéit de bon coeur, utilisant mes hanches pour me rapprocher de lui. Chaque gémissement qui s'échappait de mes lèvres étaient son nom. J'essayai de l'écouter mais je n'entendais rien parce que le sang me battait aux tempes. Avec chaque vas-et-viens, il s'enfonçait de plus en plus profondément en moi. Je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir en supporter encore beaucoup. J'avais l'impression d'avoir de la fièvre et je savais que je transpirais. Ma tête roulait dans tous les sens et je me mordis les lèvres. Il dût le remarquer parce qu'il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes pour les mordiller lui-même. Je gémis son nom dans sa bouche alors que j'atteignais mon orgasme. Il agrippa mes hanches plus fort, s'enfonça complètement en moi et on jouit ensemble.

Il s'effondra sur moi, et on haleta tous les deux. Au bout d'un moment, il se baissa et commença à embrasser chaque parcelle de mon visage. "Bella."

"Tu vois, tu ne m'as pas fait de mal," chuchotai-je. J'avais toujours les yeux fermés, je me reposai et me contentai d'écouter nos respirations.

Il était toujours en moi lorsqu'il roula sur le dos pour m'attirer sur lui. "J'en suis vraiment très content."

Je me pressai un peu plus fort contre lui et je le sentis durcir en moi. Le feu s'alluma une fois de plus et je me demandai brièvement d'où me venait toute cette énergie. Je m'assis et appuyai mes mains sur son torse pour garder mon équilibre. Je lui souris. "Quelle nuit de noce !"

Il me fit mon sourire en coin favori. "Et dire que tu ne voulais pas m'épouser," me taquina-t-il d'une douce voix de velours.

Je gloussai, mais mon gloussement se transforma en gémissement lorsqu'on bougea l'un contre l'autre. Je baissai le regard pour voir son désir brûler à nouveau dans ses yeux dorés. Je me pressai un peu plus fort contre lui.

"Es-tu sûr ?" ronronna-t-il.

Comment pouvait-il s'attendre à une réponse autre que 'oui' lorsqu'il ronronnait comme ça ? J'avais à nouveau oublié comment faire pour parler, donc je me contentai d'hocher la tête. Il agrippa mes hanches et m'aida à bouger de haut en bas sur lui. Il pouvait aller beaucoup plus profondément dans cette position et il le fit - ce fût plus qu'excellent. J'étais marié à mon unique amour, c'était notre nuit de noce et nous faisions l'amour.

Je pensai brièvement à ma future transformation. Je me demandai si je serais capable de ronronner pour lui, si ça l'exciterait comme ça m'excitait. Je me demandai aussi si _ça_, notre union, serait meilleure lorsqu'on serait tous les deux des vampires. Je décidai que oui; Edward n'aurait pas à se retenir, ni à s'inquiéter, ni à se concentrer. Il serait libre de profiter complètement de l'expérience. J'étais excitée - j'avais hâte d'être transformée et de lui donner cette liberté.

On bougea parfaitement ensemble, s'emboîtant comme deux pièces d'un puzzle, nos respirations et nos gémissements se mêlant. On était vraiment fait l'un pour l'autre, faits pour être ensemble pour l'éternité. On monta ensemble, on atteignit le plaisir ensemble et on redescendit sur terre ensemble. Je priai pour que ça ne change jamais.

Il me souleva doucement de lui, nous fit rouler sur le côté et m'attira contre son torse. Il m'embrassa sur le sommet du crâne. "Dors, Bella."

Je n'eus pas besoin du moindre encouragement ni même de ma berceuse. J'étais agréablement épuisée. Je fermai les yeux et m'endormis dans les bras de mon ange, mon mari.

_

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Le matin suivant_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	18. Le matin suivant

**Auteur : **My-Bella

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Supernatural/Romance

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à My-Bella. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

**Notes 2 : **_Cette histoire a été écrite avant la sortie de Breaking Dawn. Donc pas de Nessie !_

* * *

**- Chapitre 18 : Le matin suivant -**

_-PoV Bella-_

Je faisais un rêve formidable. Dans ce rêve, j'avais descendue l'allée sans trébucher; j'avais prononcé mes voeux sans balbutier; je m'étais mariée à mon Edward et on avait dansé toute la nuit avec sa famille et mes amis; on avait essayé et on avait réussi à faire l'amour de nombreuses fois. Je ne pus pas m'empêcher de sourire largement à mon rêve.

Je sentis une légère pression sur mon front. Je grimaçai, irritée que quoi que ce soit essaye de me réveiller de ce rêve formidable.

Je sentis un souffle glacé dans mon oreille et entendis un murmure de velours. "Bonjour, ma belle épouse."

Je me tournai vers la voix et me serrai contre quelque chose de dur et froid, toujours pas prête à mettre fin à mon rêve. Je savais que mon mariage ne ressemblerait pas à ça. Je trébucherais probablement tellement souvent dans les talons qu'Alice m'avait choisi qu'Edward en aurait marre de me sauver.

Le chuchotement revint. "Bella. Réveilles-toi, mon ange." Un doux baiser fut déposé sur ma mâchoire puis sur mes lèvres.

Je grognai doucement en roulant sur le dos. Je m'étirai autant que possible tout en gardant les yeux fermés. Après m'être étirée aussi longtemps que possible, je me détendis dans le lit. J'entrouvris un oeil et vis Edward entrain de me regarder avec mon sourire en coin favori aux lèvres. J'ouvris l'autre oeil et lui souris en lui attrapant le bras pour me hisser contre son torse. "B'jour," marmonnai-je contre lui.

Il rigola légèrement. "C'est l'après-midi, en fait."

Je levai la tête et lui embrassai le menton. "Désolée. Je suppose que j'étais plus fatiquée par les préparatifs du mariage que ce que je croyais."

Edward me regarda, de l'humour brillant dans ses beaux yeux dorés. "Les préparatifs du mariage ?"

"Ouaip," baîllai-je. "Dommage que ça ressemblera pas au rêve que je viens de faire."

Edward rigola à nouveau et je me concentrai sur son visage. Son corps tremblait légèrement à cause du rire qu'il retenait.

"Quoi ?" demandai-je. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle, Edward Cullen ?"

Il m'attrapa et m'attira contre lui pour me chuchoter à l'oreille. "_Toi_, Isabella Cullen." Il se recula et me fixa.

Je savais que je loupais quelque chose, mais je n'étais pas sûre de ce que c'était. Il leva la main et la fis courir sur ma joue et ma mâchoire. Je vis le soleil se refléter sur sa main, mais c'était différent de l'effet diamant habituel. J'attrapai sa main et la levai. Je pus voir mes yeux se refléter sur la surface brillante de son alliance. Je regardai Edward en écarquillant les yeux, j'avais besoin d'une confirmation.

"Ce n'était pas un rêve," me dit-il d'une voix douce en se penchant pour m'embrasser.

Bien que j'appréciai notre baiser, je devais l'interrompre. "Edward, est-ce que tout ça est vraiment arrivé ?"

"Si par tout ça, tu parles de notre _très _agréable nuit de noce, alors oui." Sa voix était pleine de passion et si séduisante. Il rigola une fois de plus. "Respire, Bella."

J'obéis avant de faire un large sourire à mon mari. "Wow."

"Wow, en effet," rigola-t-il. "Emmett et Jasper attendent pour me torturer et Rosalie et Alice veulent un débriefing complet et détaillé."

"Oh, non !" grognai-je, en enfouissant mon visage contre son torse. "On est obligé ?"

"C'est aussi ça être une Cullen," rigola-t-il.

"Est-ce que je peux au moins prendre un petit-déjeûner, d'abord ?" pleurnichai-je.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?"

"Quelque chose de simple. Un fruit peut-être."

"Je vais descendre te le chercher. Une fois que tu auras passé le pas de cette porte, je ne pourrais plus te protéger."

"Quand je serais sortie, est-ce que je te reverrais un jour ?" le taquinai-je.

Il sourit avant de m'embrasser doucement. "Elles auront deux heures. Ensuite, je viendrais te chercher."

Je gloussai en imaginant Edward faire irruption dans la pièce pour m'arracher à ses soeurs. Je me demandai s'il me prendrait dans ses bras ou s'il se contenterait de me jeter sur son épaule. Me porter serait très mignon, mais le truc de l'épaule semblait plus marrant.

"Bella, à quoi tu penses ?"

"Rien de spécial."

"Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi tu rigoles comme ça ?"

Je gloussai à nouveau, incapable de m'en empêcher. Je venais juste de m'imaginer entrain de taper Edward sur les fesses alors qu'il me portait sur son épaule. "J'étais juste entrain d'essayer de m'imaginer comment tu m'arracherais à Alice et Rose."

"Et comment je faisais ?" ronronna-t-il.

Tout mon corps se réchauffa lorsque je l'entendis ronronner. Pourquoi est-ce que ça m'affectait comme ça ? J'essayai de me rappeler de quoi on parlait avant. "Euh..."

Il se déplaça pour que je le regarde directement dans les yeux. Le désir qui y brûlait me fit à nouveau oublier de respirer. Il le remarqua et rigola. "Respire Bella."

"Pas juste !" haletai-je.

Il me fit mon sourire en coin favori. "Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas juste ?"

"Tu peux m'éblouir de tellement de manières différentes et moi je peux pas te faire ça."

"Tu as tort," dit-il en m'embrassant dans le cou. "_Tout_ ce que tu fais m'éblouit constamment." Il déposa une pluie de baiser sur ma joue et sur ma mâchoire avant de me regarder à nouveau dans les yeux. "Maintenant dis-moi, Bella. Comment t'arrachais-je à mes soeurs ?"

"Tu faisais irruption dans la pièce pour me jeter sur ton épaule," chuchotai-je en fixant ses lèvres qui s'approchaient des miennes.

Il m'embrassa avec la même passion que la nuit dernière, liant nos langues alors qu'il faisait courir ses mains sur mes côtes. Quand il me laissa finalement respirer, il me fit un large sourire.

"Quoi ?" demandai-je.

"Rien? J'étais juste entrain de me dire que ce serait sympa que ta conversation avec mes soeurs dure un peu trop longtemps."

"Bien sûr que ça le serait," dis-je en essayant de me renfrogner. "On parlait pas d'un petit-déjeûner avant ?"

"Des fruits ?" me demanda-t-il en arquant les sourcils.

"Oui. J'ai besoin d'une minute d'humanité de toutes façons," dis-je. Il m'embrassa sur le front avant de quitter la pièce.

Je sortis lentement du lit pour me rendre dans la salle de bain. Je m'arrêtai juste pour me regarder dans le miroir. Edward m'avait enfilé une de ses chemises au cours de la nuit, probablement pour me garder au chaud.. J'essayai de voir si il y avait quoi que ce soit de différent chez moi aujourd'hui. Je pensai presque qu'il y aurait dû avoir quelque chose de différent. Après tout, hier matin, j'étais une jeune fille innocente, mais je m'étais réveillée ce matin en temps qu'épouse d'Edward, dans tous les sens du terme.

Je soupirai en entrant dans la douche. Il valait mieux me débarrasser de l'interrogatoire le plus vite possible pour que je puisse passer le reste de la soirée avec Edward. J'eus un sourire amusé lorsque je pensai à ce que Jasper et Emmett avaient en réserve pour mon mari. Alice m'avait dit que ce serait pas du joli-joli. Esme allait avoir besoin d'un peu de plâtre et de peinture pour le salon avant que ce soit fini. Je me glissai sous le jet d'eau en me sentant chanceuse d'avoir une famille aussi formidable.

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : Conversation entre soeurs_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	19. Conversation entre soeurs

**Auteur : **My-Bella

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Supernatural/Romance

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à My-Bella. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

**Notes 2 : **_Cette histoire a été écrite avant la sortie de Breaking Dawn. Donc pas de Nessie !_

* * *

**J'envisage d'ouvrir un compte facebook pour mes traductions. Histoire d'informer ceux qui n'ont pas de compte ici de mes updates, répondre aux questions que vous pourriez avoir, etc, et peut-être même vous saouler en parlant un peu de moi parfois...Mais je suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée... Ça servirait à rien de créer un compte si personne ne s'y intéresse donc j'aimerais avoir votre avis... Je vais poster un sondage sur mon profil et j'aimerais bien que vous me donniez votre avis... Pour celles qui n'ont pas de compte, dîtes-le moi par review... Je vais poster ce message sur chacune de mes histoire, histoire de m'assurer que tout le monde le verra, et d'ici un mois donc, je verrai le résultat et créerai le compte...ou pas :D**

* * *

**- Chapitre 19 : Conversation entre soeurs -**

_-PoV Bella-_

J'étais assise sur la chaise qu'Alice avait ajouté dans la salle de bain d'Edward pour moi. Ma brosse essayait de combattre les noeuds dans mes cheveux alors que mon esprit pensait à tout et à rien à la fois. J'étais heureuse de savoir que la veille n'avait pas été un rêve, mais choquée qu'une journée aussi heureuse ait prit place dans ma vie. Puis je réalisai que mes parents ne sauraient jamais vraiment à quel point j'étais incroyablement heureuse avec Edward. J'alternai entre colère et douleur à cause de leur décision. J'essayai d'avoir pitié d'eux comme Edward, mais je ne pouvais pas, pas encore.

Je restai assise là, à tenir ma brosse dans ma main, la tête penchée sur le côté comme si j'essayai d'entendre quelque chose. Je pensai à Charlie - à son comportement lorsque j'étais arrivée à Forks, si heureux que je sois là. Je me rappelai de son visage lorsque j'étais rentrée de Phoenix et qu'il avait vu mon plâtre pour la première fois. Et ensuite, je repensai au matin où j'étais rentré d'Italie, quand je lui avais expliqué que j'avais plongé du haut d'une falaise. Je lui avais fait traversé tellement d'épreuves en si peu de temps. Je n'étais même pas sûre d'avoir le droit de lui en vouloir. C'était probablement égoïste de ma part d'exiger qu'il accepte mon mariage sans rien dire.

Je relevai la tête vers le miroir et remarquai mes yeux...les yeux de ma mère. L'incompréhension de Renee me blessait vraiment. Edward m'avait une fois demandé si je pensais qu'elle me rendrait la pareille et me ferait confiance lorsque je choisirais quelqu'un. Je lui avais dit que j'espérai que oui, mais que ce serait différent parce que c'était ma mère. Je suppose que j'avais toujours cru qu'elle sera là pour moi, comme une amie, à défaut d'une mère.

Je sentis deux mains glacées se poser sur mes épaules et regardai dans le miroir pour voir le reflet d'Edward me regarder. Le sourire sur son visage n'atteignait pas ses yeux. J'embrassai sa main posée sur mon épaule droite et essayai de sourire à son reflet. Il prit ma brosse à cheveux de mes mains et commença à me démêler doucement les cheveux. Je fermai les yeux, savourant la sensation de la brosse et de sa main glissant dans mes cheveux.

"Bella, à quoi penses-tu?" me chuchota-t-il.

"Pas maintenant, s'il te plaît," le suppliai-je.

Il m'embrassa sur le sommet du crâne. "Je te le demande seulement parce que je t'aime."

"Je sais," lui dis-je. "Plus tard. Pour le moment, je veux juste passer du temps avec toi avant qu'Alice ne vienne m'enlever pour mon débriefing."

Je l'entendis poser ma brosse et sentis ma chaise tourner légèrement. J'ouvris les yeux pour le trouver agenouillé devant moi, ses mains posées sur mes genoux. "Je t'ai ramené des fruits et un yaourt. Tu as faim?"

Je souris et hochai la tête. Il attrapa ma main, m'aida à me lever de ma chaise et m'entraîna dans la chambre. Il attrapa le plateau de nourriture qu'il avait posé sur son lit et me tira vers le canapé. Il s'installa dessus de toute sa longueur et m'attira sur lui, mon dos pressé contre son torse. Il me tendit le plateau et enroula ensuite ses bras autour de ma taille. Je sentis son front se poser contre ma nuque. Il resta comme ça, laissant le silence s'éterniser alors que je mangeai.

Lorsque j'eus fini, je tournai mon corps jusqu'à ce que mes jambes pendant dans le vide. Il me caressa le dos en plongeant ses yeux dans les miens.

"Merci," lui dis-je.

"De quoi?" me demanda-t-il.

"De m'avoir juste laissé m'asseoir avec toi en silence."

"Est-ce que ça t'a fait du bien?" me demanda-t-il.

Je notai l'inquiétude brillant dans ses yeux et me sentis coupable d'être à l'origine d'un tel sentiment. "Beaucoup." Je posai ma main sur sa joue. "S'il te plaît, ne t'inquiète pas. Ce n'est rien de bien grave. Je suis juste entrain...de réfléchir à quelque chose. Je te raconterais tout une fois que j'aurais pensé à tout."

Un coup frappé contre la porte détourna notre attention. "Entre Alice," dit doucement Edward.

La porte s'ouvrit et mon lutin de soeur bondit jusqu'au lit. "Bonne après-midi, les jeunes mariés!"

Je gloussai en voyant son excitation. "Salut, Alice. A quoi devons-nous le plaisir de ta compagnie?"

"Rien de spécial. Je venais voir si tu voudrais te promener avec moi, Bella." Elle essaya de garder un visage impassible, mais je pouvais voir l'excitation brûlant dans ses yeux.

"Et avec Rose aussi?" demandai-je avec un large sourire.

"Ouaip," gloussa-t-elle. Elle sauta entre le lit et le canapé et attrapa mon bras. "Et vu que tu es déjà parfaitement habillée pour ça, allons-y."

"Laisse-moi au moins dire au revoir à mon mari, Alice," lui dis-je.

"Oh, très bien," bouda-t-elle en relâchant mon bras. "Mais fais vite." Elle quitta la pièce en refermant la porte derrière elle.

"Es-tu prête pour elle?" rigola Edward.

"Nan," soupirai-je en me tournant à nouveau vers lui. "Mais ça sera encore pire si je la fais attendre. Dis-moi au revoir, Mari."

"Comme tu veux, Femme," chuchota-t-il.

Je m'attendais à un baiser doux et tendre, mais je reçus une excellente raison de revenir au plus vite auprès de mon mari dans notre chambre à la place. Ça ne me dérangea absolument pas. Lorsque ma respiration reprit un rythme normal, je me levai et tirai sur sa main pour qu'il se lève aussi. "Ne les faisons pas attendre plus longtemps."

Il enroula son bras autour de ma taille, et embrassa mon cou alors qu'on se dirigeait vers la porte. "T'es sûre? On pourrait sauter par la fenêtre et disparaître."

"Aussi séduisant que ça puisse paraître, ils se contenteront de nous suivre et ça ne fera qu'empirer les choses." Je pensai ensuite au trou qui allait apparaître dans le mur et à la pauvre Esme qui devrait le réparer. "Edward, s'il te plaît, promets-moi que tu essayeras au moins de garder ton calme."

"Pour toi," chuchota-t-il contre mon cou. "N'importe quoi."

"J'aime entendre ça. N'oublies juste pas, deux heures max! Après ça, vaut mieux pour toi que tu viennes me sauver."

J'ouvris la porte et il me tourna vers lui. "Seulement si tu me promets de faire la même chose pour moi," me dit-il.

Je l'embrassai rapidement. "Absolument." J'étais sur le point de l'étreindre mais Emmett et Jasper apparurent de nulle part et poussèrent pratiquement Edward dans les escaliers. Il me fit un sourire par-dessus son épaule alors qu'il laissait ses frères l'entraîner. Je soupirai lourdement et me dirigeai vers la chambre d'Alice.

Je levai la main pour toquer à la porte, mais elle s'ouvrit d'elle-même, révélant deux vampires aux sourires vicieux.

"Prête pour cette promenade?" chantonna Alice.

"Sûr," dis-je en essayant de sourire. Je ne voulais pas être mélancolique; je voulais vraiment passer un bon moment avec mes soeurs.

On descendit les escaliers et on se dirigea vers la route. On était presque au bout de l'allée lorsqu'Alice prit la parole.

"Est-ce que ça va, Bella?" me demanda-t-elle.

"Ouais, je me sens juste un peu fatiguée aujourd'hui. Encore merci pour tout, les filles." Je repensai à mon réveil et éclatai de rire.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" me demanda Rose avec un large sourire.

"La journée d'hier à été si parfaite que je me suis réveillée convaincue que ça n'avait été qu'un rêve. Il a fallut quelques minutes à Edward pour me convaincre que c'était vraiment arrivé," dis-je en souriant sincèrement cette fois.

"Donc ça veut dire que _toute _la journée d'hier a été parfaite?" me demanda Alice en me faisant un clin d'oeil.

Je la poussai doucement. "Comme si tu ne l'avais pas déjà vu!"

"Ben, pas moi! Crache le morceau, Bella," m'ordonna Rose.

Je jetai un coup d'oeil à la distance qu'on avait parcouru. "Est-ce qu'on est assez loin pour qu'ils ne puissent plus nous entendre?"

"Ouaip!" gloussa Alice.

Je m'arrêtai et me tournai pour faire face à mes soeurs. "Et aucune de vous n'a le droit de répéter ce que je vais vous dire à qui que ce soit. Et avant que tu ne le dises, Alice, je sais que c'est stupide. Je sais qu'Edward devra bien dire quelque chose à Emmett et Jasper parce qu'autrement ils ne le laisseront jamais tranquille. Je voulais juste le dire pour mon confort personnel."

Alice gloussa et Rosalie ricana, mais elles hochèrent tout de même toutes les deux la tête.

"C'était un peu...gênant au début. Je suppose que c'était principalement parce qu'on était tous les deux si...inexpérimentés. Et Edward était, bien sûr, fou d'inquiétude pour ma sécurité."

"Bien sûr," acquiesça Rose avec un sourire moqueur.

"Ce n'était pas la seule raison pour laquelle il était fou," gloussa Alice.

"J'ai entendu ça," la taquinai-je en faisant semblant de lui lancer un regard noir. "Enfin bref! Il s'est calmé et a retrouvé confiance en lui et..."

"Et quoi?" crièrent mes soeurs avec frustration.

"Je ne sais pas vraiment comment expliquer ça," dis-je en haussant les épaules et en faisant passer mon poids d'un pied à l'autre. Je ne savais pas vraiment comment leur expliquer ça, mais je savais que je devais dire quelque chose.

"Bella, si tu ne pouvais utiliser qu'un seul mot pour décrire Edward hier soir, ce serait lequel?" me demanda Rosalie en posant sa main sur mon épaule pour me calmer.

"Attentif!" dis-je avec plus de conviction que je n'aurais dû.

Rosalie et Alice éclatèrent de rire et durent se tenir une à l'autre pour rester debout.

Je rougis furieusement et essaya de dissimuler mes joues dans ma chemise, "Vous m'avez demandé," marmonnai-je. Je sentis quelqu'un tirer sur ma chemise et relevai lentement la tête.

"Bella, ne sois pas embarrassée. On veut juste s'assurer que tout va bien et que tout s'est bien passé pour toi hier soir," me dit doucement Alice.

"Tu es notre soeur, Bella," ajouta Rose. "On doit prendre soin de toi."

"Tout s'est bien passé. Edward ne m'a fait aucun mal," dis-je.

"Bella," me prévint Alice.

"Cette douleur bien particulière n'était pas de sa faute," le défendis-je. "J'aurais souffert avec n'importe qui, humain ou créature mythique."

"Mythique!" rigola Rose. "C'est un nouveau mot pour décrire un vampire vierge obsédé par ton sang."

"Seigneur, Rose," pleurnichai-je. "Tu veux bien arrêter de le faire passer pour un pervers complet."

"Du calme, Bella!" dit Rosalie. "Ça faisait longtemps qu'on attendait de pouvoir se moquer d'Edward. _Vraiment _longtemps!"

"Donc c'est une expérience que tu aimerais bien revivre?" me demanda Alice.

Je levai les yeux au ciel lorsqu'elle essaya de faire semblant de ne pas connaître ma réponse. "Oui."

Rosalie et Alice échangèrent un regard étrange. "Était-ce ce que tu espérais que ce serait? Tu n'as pas été déçue, n'est-ce pas?" me demanda Rosalie.

"Pas du tout! C'était vraiment parfait," assurai-je à mes soeurs.

"Est-ce que tu en as parlé à Edward?" me demanda Alice.

"Non!" couinai-je. "Est-ce que j'aurais dû?"

"Tu devrais lui faire savoir ce que tu as aimé et ce que tu n'as pas aimé, et vice versa," me dit Rosalie.

"Et les fantasmes que tu aimerais qu'il réalise," ajouta Alice en me faisant un clin d'oeil.

Je rougis à nouveau. J'espérai vraiment que les garçons embarrassaient Edward tout autant que moi. Ça ne serait vraiment pas juste que je sois la seule à être mal à l'aise aujourd'hui. "Je n'en ai aucun, Alice."

"Merci d'avoir participé avec autant de bonne volonté, Bella," rigola Alice. "Edward ne coopère vraiment pas."

"Il devrait savoir qu'Emmett ne le laissera pas tranquille jusqu'à ce qu'il ait ses réponses," dit Rosalie.

"Bon, maintenant que je vous ai tout dit, je suppose qu'on va bientôt partir faire du shopping," les taquinai-je en faisant un large sourire à mes soeurs.

"Maintenant que tu le mentionne," me dit Alice. "J'espérai que ça ne te dérangerait pas de faire une rapide virée à Port Angeles."

"Une virée de combien de temps?" demandai-je.

"Pas trop longue," me dit Rose.

"Est-ce que toi et Edward avaient des projets pour aujourd'hui?"

"Pas exactement," répondis-je avec un large sourire. "Il m'a fait promettre que je ne le laisserais pas plus de deux heures avec Emmett et Jazz."

"Ça nous laisse une heure et demi. On a tout notre temps!" m'assura Alice en m'attrapant par le bras pour m'entraîner vers la maison. Je relevai la tête et cru la voir faire un clin d'oeil à Rosalie, mais je ne pouvais pas en être sûre à cause de ma vue humaine. Les filles n'aimaient pas me taquiner autant que les garçons donc je me dis que j'avais dû imaginer ça. Une petite virée shopping ne pourrait pas me faire de mal, j'en étais sûre.

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : Torture fraternelle_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	20. Torture fraternelle

**Auteur : **My-Bella

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Supernatural/Romance

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à My-Bella. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

**Notes 2 : **_Cette histoire a été écrite avant la sortie de Breaking Dawn. Donc pas de Nessie !_

* * *

**Okay, j'ai décidé de tenter le coup avec la page FaceBook! Vous m'y trouverez sous le nom Saw Trombone et il y a un lien direct vers la page sur mon profil! On va voir ce que ça va donner!**

* * *

**- Chapitre 20: Torture fraternelle -**

_-PoV Edward-_

Bella fit mine de m'étreindre, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse enrouler ses bras autour de moi, Emmett et Jasper me poussaient dans les escaliers. Je savais que ça ne servirait à rien d'essayer de les arrêter, donc je me contentai de faire un sourire à Bella. Elle était magnifique mais toujours aussi triste. J'aurais aimé pouvoir faire quelque chose pour elle mais Alice m'avait dit que ça devait arriver.

Mes frères me poussèrent jusque dans le jardin - et je les laissai faire. Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent et me firent de larges sourires, je plantai fermement mes pieds au sol, et croisai mes bras sur mon torse. Je gardai un visage impassible. Ils finiraient par obtenir les informations qu'ils voulaient, mais je ne leur faciliterais pas la tâche.

"Edward," rigola Emmett. "Comment s'est passé ta nuit de noce?"

"C'est pas tes affaires," répondis-je froidement.

"Allez, Edward," me dit Jasper. "On est tes frères. Confie-toi à nous."

"Tu sais très bien que je suis pas du genre à me confier," grimaçai-je.

"Non," me contredit Emmett. "Ça c'était le vieil Eddie. Le nouvel Eddie amélioré par Bella parle. Alors commence à parler."

"Je hais ce nom!" rugis-je.

"Il semble toujours aussi frustré, Jazz," continua Emmett, sans prêter la moindre attention à ma colère. "Peut-être qu'il ne s'est rien passé hier soir. Peut-être que Bella a refusé. Ou peut-être qu'il était trop trouillard!"

"Il est juste énervé par le nom," dit Jasper. "Il n'est plus frustré comme _ça_."

Je me maudis silencieusement en sentant un sourire apparaître sur mon visage. J'essayai de redevenir impassible, mais c'était trop tard.

"Non, non, Edward," rigola Emmett. "Trop tard! J'ai vu ton sourire! Arrête de te la jouer gentleman stoïque et commence à parler."

"Tu as tort, Emmett," lui dis-je en tournant les yeux vers les arbres. J'espérai que c'était qu'un coup de bluff de sa part. "Et voudriez-vous bien arrêter de bloquer vos pensées! Le mariage est fini. C'est irritant maintenant."

"Edward," me dit Jasper en s'approchant de moi. "Tes choix en la matière sont très simples."

"Vraiment?" demandai-je en essayant de sembler nonchalant. "Et quels sont ces choix?"

Jasper me fit un sourire vicieux. "Tu nous dis ce qu'on veut savoir."

"Ou on demande aux filles ce que Bella a dit et on s'en sert pour se moquer de toi sans pitié pendant deux mois," continua Emmett. _'Je souhaiterai presque qu'il garde le silence,'_ ajouta son esprit.

Je poussai un soupire de défaite. Leurs menaces étaient sincères. Elles l'étaient toujours. "Que voulez-vous savoir?"

"Bon sang, comment as-tu pu te contrôler?" me demanda Emmett.

Je lui lançai un regard noir, à nouveau submergé par la colère. "Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça?"

'_Calme-toi, Edward'_ songea Jasper à mon attention. "Je pense que tu n'as pas compris la question d'Emmett," continua-t-il à voix haute.

"Peut-être que je me suis mal exprimé," offrit Emmett. "Ce que je voulais dire c'était que t'as le contrôle d'un...Dieu, à défaut d'un meilleur mot. Je suis admiratif."

Ce même sourire stupide qui m'avait attiré des ennuis réapparut sur mon visage. Je m'en débarrassai rapidement. "Tu me donnes trop de crédit."

"Est-ce que tu as perdu le contrôle?" me demanda Jasper. _'On veut juste s'assurer que toi et Bella allez bien,' _ajouta-t-il dans son esprit.

"Presque," chuchotai-je en baissant les yeux. "Mais Bella s'en ait aperçue et elle m'a calmé."

"Okay, alors maintenant je l'admire _elle_," dit Emmett. Sa voix était basse et douce, m'amenant à croire qu'il pensait vraiment ce qu'il disait.

"_Elle_ t'a calmé _toi_," répéta Jasper d'une voix respectueuse.

"Oui," dis-je en relevant la tête, fier de ma Bella.

Le sourire vicieux d'Emmett réapparut. Je sus ce qu'il voulait dire avant même qu'il ne prononce ses mots, mais je le laissai se faire plaisir. "Alors, comment c'était?"

"Comment était quoi?" lui demandai-je en faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre.

"Edward, faire semblant d'être stupide te fait perdre du temps à _toi, _pas à nous," me provoqua Jasper. "On a toute la journée, mais je suis sûr que tu veux rejoindre Bella."

Il marquait un point. Ça ne faisait que trente minutes mais elle me manquait vraiment. J'essayai d'écouter à quel point Alice et Rosalie taquinaient Bella, mais je ne pouvais pas entendre leurs pensées. Je haussai les épaules et me dis qu'elles avaient dû aller assez loin pour ne pas avoir à me bloquer. Je reportai ensuite mon attention sur mes frères curieux. "Si l'un d'entre vous mentionne ça à Bella, ou se moque de moi devant elle, je vous tue."

Emmett leva les mains devant lui, "Calme-toi, petit frère. Tant que tu ne nous donneras aucune raison d'utiliser tes mots contre toi, on restera silencieux."

"Très bien!" sifflai-je. Je pris une profonde inspiration et espérai qu'ils tiendraient parole. "C'était...meilleur que tout ce que j'avais imaginé."

"Ça ne nous dit pas grand chose," me dit Emmett avec un large sourire. "Les prudes comme toi n'ont souvent pas l'imagination nécessaire pour..."

"Pas besoin de finir cette phrase, Emmett," grognai-je.

"Voyons, Edward. Un peu d'honnêteté ne te fera pas de mal," se moqua Jasper.

"Mais on risque de t'en faire si tu ne commences pas à parler!" ajouta Emmett.

"Pourquoi êtes-vous si intéressé par ma...vie privée?" leur demandai-je.

"Tu vois!" s'exclama Emmett. "Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit? Y'a pas moyen qu'un esprit vierge comme le tien puisse avoir le moindre fantasme intéressant. Tu ne peux même pas prononcer ce mot."

"Je peux le dire. C'est juste que je ne suis pas aussi vulgaire que toi," répondis-je.

"Edward, arrête d'essayer de gagner du temps et parle," me dit Jasper.

"Oui, Ed-ward! Est-ce que tu as aimé ce qui s'est passé entre toi et Bella?" ricana Emmett.

"Oui," répondis-je en espérant désespérément qu'Emmett se contenterait de ça.

"Est-ce que Bella a aimé?" me taquina Emmett.

"J'en suis pratiquement certain," dis-je avec un large sourire. Je me frappai ensuite le front. "Elle me tuera si elle découvre que j'ai dit ça."

"Ça ne fait qu'un jour qu'il est marié et Eddie redoute déjà qu'elle le tue," rigola Emmett.

"Emmett, on ne pourra pas le garder calme si tu continues à l'appeler comme ça," le prévint Jasper. Il avait une main posée sur mon torse pour me retenir. Je me détendis, laissant l'influence de Jasper me calmer.

"Lâche-le, Jazz," renifla Emmett. "Avec un peu de chance, il est encore trop fatigué d'avoir satisfait Bella pour me faire le moindre mal."

"Edward, j'ai une question," me dit Jasper en se tournant vers moi et en essayant de détourner mon attention d'Emmett. "Pourquoi me laisse-tu te calmer?"

"Je croyais que c'était ce que tu voulais," répondis-je, confus par sa question. Je me reculai et arrêtai d'essayer de le contourner.

"En effet, mais généralement, tu me bloques." Jasper me regardait attentivement en essayant de comprendre pourquoi j'avais accepté son influence.

"J'ai fais une promesse à Bella," dis-je en croisant à nouveau les bras sur mon torse.

"Quelle promesse?" me taquina Emmett. "Une autre nuit?"

"Que j'essayerais de garder mon calme," répondis-je en lançant un regard noir à mon frère. "Tu ne me facilites pas la tâche."

"Wow," dit Jasper en se laissant tomber au sol.

Emmett et moi, on l'imita et on s'assit près de lui. "Wow, quoi?" lui demandai-je. J'étais incapable de comprendre clairement les pensées fragmentées qui traversaient son esprit.

"Je sais que vous vous aimez. Je peux le sentir. Mais, c'est toujours difficile de comprendre les réactions que vous avez quand vous êtes séparés. Je ressens ça pour Alice à cause de ce qu'on est. Mais toi et Bella...ben, que tu gardes ton calme comme ça pour elle, c'est comme le fait que je suive ce mode de vie pour Alice."

"Intéressant," rigola Emmett.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle que ça?" lui demandai-je, légèrement irrité.

"Si elle t'aime autant maintenant, et qu'elle a déjà autant de contrôle sur toi, qu'est-ce que ça sera quand elle sera l'une d'entre nous?" me questionna Emmett.

"Une partie de moi aimerait toujours ne pas avoir à le découvrir," soupirai-je.

"Edward, il faut que tu arrêtes de te sentir coupable," me dit Jasper. "Ce n'est pas égoïste de ta part de l'aimer au point de vouloir la garder pour l'éternité. Elle le veut tout autant que toi. Il n'y a rien d'égoïste dans un tel amour."

"Je redoute la transformation. Je me demande si je serais capable de garder le contrôle afin de ne pas lui faire plus de mal que nécessaire. J'ai peur que la douleur ne soit trop forte et qu'elle me déteste à son réveil." Je révélai mes plus grandes peurs à mes frères et je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter. "J'ai peur qu'elle nous considère comme des monstres lorsqu'on devra chasser pour la première fois. J'ai peur qu'elle regrette d'avoir abandonné sa famille et qu'elle m'en veuille pour ça."

Jasper fit disparaître mon anxiété en me touchant l'épaule. "Tu t'inquiètes trop."

Emmett me tapota le dos. "Edward, rien de tout ça n'arrivera. Tu vas la changer et faire d'elle ton égale. Tu l'aimeras un peu plus chaque jour. Vous serez inséparable et plus heureux que jamais."

"Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr?" lui demandai-je. Je voulais terriblement le croire.

"C'est ce que je ressens pour Rose chaque jour," me dit Emmett avec un large sourire. "Je ne regretterais jamais qu'elle ait choisi de me garder avec elle. Une vie humaine aurait été vide de sens sans elle."

Je hochai la tête - je ne trouvai rien à ajouter à cela pour le moment. Ils me laissèrent rester silencieux le temps que je réfléchisses à ce qu'ils m'avaient dit.

Emmett fut le premier à rompre le silence. "Alors, c'était comment? Ça a été vraiment dur?"

Je lui mis un coup de poing dans l'épaule. "C'est pas tes affaires."

"Ne recommence pas," rigola Emmett. "On t'a déjà donné tes choix."

"Si je vous le dis, vous tiendrez vraiment parole et n'en parlerez à personne?" demandai-je.

Quelque chose dans l'expression de mon visage dû leur faire comprendre quelque chose que mes mots n'avaient pas été en mesure de leurs transmettre. Mes frères se redressèrent et hochèrent solennellement la tête.

"Me contrôler à été plus dur et plus facile que ce que je croyais à la fois. Ça dépendait plus de la..._situation _que je ne l'aurais cru. Ça me donne aussi une autre bonne raison de la transformer. C'est trop dangereux pour elle." Ma voix n'était pas plus forte qu'un murmure mais je savais qu'ils m'entendaient.

"Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu la transformeras bientôt?" me demanda Jasper.

"Je dois d'abord en parler à Carlisle," dis-je. "Mais je pense que ce sera bientôt, oui. Bella a besoin d'accepter la réaction de ses parents d'abord."

"Que feras-tu en attendant?" me demanda Emmett.

"A quel sujet?"

"Vos relations sexuelles!" me répondit Emmett. "Y'a pas moyen que Bella accepte de se contenter à nouveau de baisers."

"Je trouverais bien quelque chose," lui dis-je. "Je trouverais le moyen de-"

"Non," m'interrompit Jasper. "Edward, écoute-moi bien. Bella est ta femme maintenant. Tu ne peux plus t'offrir le luxe d'utiliser sa protection pour la forcer à accepter tes décisions. Tu dois prendre toutes les décisions avec elle et en accepter les conséquences. Sinon, tu finiras par la perdre, peu importe à quel point tu l'aimes."

"Je suis d'accord avec Jasper," me dit Emmett. "On te l'a dit hier, le mariage complique les choses."

"La meilleure chose à faire pour toi, c'est de parler de tes inquiétudes à Bella et de décider de ce que vous allez faire ensemble," continua Jasper. "Si elle a pu te calmer et t'aider à reprendre le contrôle la nuit dernière, alors elle pourra sûrement t'aider à prendre la meilleure décision pour vous deux."

"Quelle décision?" demanda une voix angélique.

Je relevai la tête pour voir Bella, Alice et Rosalie arriver. Alice essayait de ne pas glousser, Rosalie avait un sourire amusé et Bella avait ses mains sur ses hanches et une expression sombre sur le visage.

_'Emmène-la dans votre chambre et parle-lui_,' me suggéra Jasper.

Je hochai la tête pour lui signifier que j'avais entendu sa pensée. Je me levai et tendis la main à Bella. "Pourrions-nous monter discuter à l'étage?"

* * *

**J'pars en vacance le 30 juillet! Trois semaines en Italie... Plage, restau, boîte de nuit :D Et pas de connexion internet! Je serais de retour le 21 août!**

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : La discussion_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	21. La discussion

**Auteur : **My-Bella

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Supernatural/Romance

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à My-Bella. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

**Notes 2 : **_Cette histoire a été écrite avant la sortie de Breaking Dawn. Donc pas de Nessie !_

* * *

**- Chapitre 21: La discussion -**

_-PoV Bella-_

Rosalie et Alice _s'étaient _fait des clins d'oeil - j'en étais sûre maintenant qu'on retournait à la maison. On était rapidement arrivée à Port Angeles, mais on avait été que dans un seul magasin. Dès que la voiture avait été garée, Alice et Rosalie m'avaient traîné à travers tout le centre commercial pour aller chez Victoria's Secret. Mon visage n'avait jamais été aussi rouge de toute ma vie.

Rosalie s'était moquée de moi, pas méchamment, en me disant que j'étais ridicule d'être aussi gênée. Alice s'était contenté de glousser et de me rappeler qu'elle avait déjà vu tout ça et que je n'avais qu'à me détendre. Il m'avait fallut un long moment, mais j'avais finalement réussis à l'écouter. Une fois détendue, j'avais aimé explorer le magasin, et certaines des tenues les plus osées m'avaient fait rire. Mais je m'étais disputé avec Alice et Rosalie pour les convaincre de m'acheter que cinq ensembles au lieu des vingt qu'elles voulaient.

On se gara devant la maison et je réalisai soudainement à quel point j'avais hâte de revoir Edward, d'être avec mon mari. Faire du shopping avec mes soeurs m'avait vraiment remonté le moral. "Merci," dis-je en souriant à mes soeurs.

"Pour quoi?" me demanda Rosalie en sortant nos sacs de la Porsche d'Alice.

"Pour m'avoir emmené faire du shopping et pour avoir discuté avec moi. Je me sentais...vraiment triste malgré moi et grâce à vous deux, je me sens mieux."

"Pourquoi étais-tu triste, Bella?" me demanda Alice en me serrant contre elle.

"Je pensais à Charlie et Renee avant et...Je ne veux pas penser à eux. Je veux juste continuer à me sentir heureuse, comme hier," répondis-je.

"Bella, tu es bien trop gentille et aimante pour que tes parents ne te manquent pas et pour ne pas penser à eux," me dit doucement Rosalie. Elle attrapa ma main et la serra doucement. "Ils t'aiment toujours, ils ne comprennent pas, c'est tout."

Je soupirai et redressai les épaules avant de sourire à mes soeurs. "Je ne devrais pas me laisser être affectée par ça maintenant. Je suis à la maison, avec ma famille, et je rentre d'une excellente virée shopping avec mes soeurs."

"Allons voir où sont les garçons," suggéra Alice en m'attrapant la main et en m'entraînant dans la maison.

"Je me demande si Esme à déjà commencé à réparer le trou dans le mur," rigola Rosalie.

Alice ouvrit la porte et on regarda toutes les trois le mur qu'Alice avait vu dans sa vision. On resta là, toutes les trois, figées sur place à fixer le mur la bouche grande ouverte.

"Alice," chuchotai-je. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe?"

"Quelque chose a changé," répondit-elle d'une voix abasourdie.

"As-tu prévenu Edward?" me demanda Rosalie.

"Non," dis-je rapidement. Je me mordis la lèvre en me rappelant de ce que je lui avais dit. "Je lui ai demandé d'essayer de garder son calme, cependant."

"Wow!" ricana Rosalie.

"Quoi?" lui demandai-je en me tournant pour lui faire face. Son sourire s'élargit mais elle ne dit rien. "Alice?"

"Bella, il t'a écouté," gloussa Alice. "Il a vraiment fait ce que tu lui as demandé. C'est pour ça que le mur est intact."

"Et c'est surprenant?" me demandai-je à voix haute.

"Très," me répondit Alice en hochant la tête.

"Edward a toujours eu mauvais caractère. Il est vraiment le seul d'entre nous qui peut ignorer l'influence calmante de Jazz," m'expliqua Alice. "Il n'y a pas de trou, donc ça veut dire qu'Edward n'a pas bloqué Jazz. Qu'il garde non seulement son calme mais qu'en plus il autorise Jazz à le calmer, ça montre à quel point il veut te faire plaisir."

Je souris, heureuse d'avoir été capable de garder le mur intact. "Je suis juste contente qu'Esme n'est pas à s'inquiéter du mur."

Mes soeurs rigolèrent et attrapèrent mes bras pour m'entraîner dans le jardin. On descendit les escaliers pour rejoindre les garçons qui étaient toujours entrain de discuter, assis en cercle.

J'entendis la voix de Jasper mais ne compris que ses derniers mots. "...alors elle pourra sûrement t'aider à prendre la meilleure décision pour vous deux."

"Quelle décision?" demandai-je en étudiant attentivement le visage d'Edward.

Il dissimulait ses émotions et ça m'irritait. Je sentis mes mains se poser sur mes hanches et mon menton se releva. Il me provoquait et ma ténacité augmentait.

Il hocha la tête à l'attention de Jasper avant de lever et de me tendre la main. "Pourrions-nous monter discuter à l'étage?" me demanda-t-il.

Sa voix douce et ses yeux suppliants adoucirent légèrement mon humeur. Je le laissai attraper ma main et il m'entraîna dans la maison. On monta dans sa chambre pour discuter.

Je m'assis sur le canapé et le regardai faire les cent pas. Quoi qu'il ait l'intention de me dire, ça ne lui plaisait pas. J'étais triste qu'il soit inquiet, mais ses cent pas commençaient à m'énerver. J'essayai de m'inquiéter de mes sautes d'humeur et de mes émotions contradictoires, mais je ne pouvais pas me convaincre de le faire.

"Edward!" aboyai-je.

Il grimaça au ton et au volume de ma voix.

Je soupirai et continuai d'une voix plus calme. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Tu vas creuser une tranchée dans le sol si tu continues à faire les cent pas."

Il se trouva devant moi moins d'une seconde plus tard, et s'agenouilla à mes pieds avant d'attraper mes deux mains dans les siennes. "Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose, mais...j'hésite."

"Pourquoi?" lui demandai-je en libérant une de mes mains pour repousser ses cheveux de son front.

Ses yeux étaient prudents lorsqu'ils croisèrent les miens. "Je sais que tu ne vas pas apprécier mon opinion sur le sujet et j'ai peur que ça t'empêche de me donner une chance de t'expliquer."

"On dirait que c'est un sujet très important," lui dis-je en essayant de calmer ses inquiétudes. "Je peux juste te promettre de faire de mon mieux pour t'écouter."

"C'est au sujet de hier soir," me dit-il en baissant les yeux au sol.

Le fait qu'il refuse de croiser mon regard m'inquiéta plus que ses mots. Un millier de pensées me traversèrent l'esprit alors que j'essayai de découvrir quel était le problème. Une idée me choqua plus que les autres et les larmes me montèrent aux yeux alors que je chuchotai: "Est-ce ça a été si horrible que ça?" J'étais assise sur ses genoux, face à lui avant même que je ne réalise avoir bougé.

"Bella," me disputa-t-il en me caressant le visage. "Comment peux-tu dire une telle chose?"

"Tu es clairement déçu et tu m'as dit que c'était au sujet de la nuit dernière!" criai-je. "Que suis-je supposé penser?"

Il m'embrassa doucement pour essayer de me calmer. "Tu es censée attendre jusqu'à ce que je t'ai dit le problème et non pas sauter aux conclusions, stupide fille."

"Okay," dis-je en m'essuyant brusquement les yeux. "Quel est le problème?"

Ses lèvres se pincèrent, mais il ne répondit pas. Ses yeux étaient tristes et douloureux. "Bella, je suis le problème. Mon manque de contrôle est le problème."

"De quoi parles-tu? Tout s'est bien passé et tu ne m'as pas fait de mal."

Il secoua lentement la tête et baissa les yeux. "Tout s'est bien passé grâce à toi, parce que tu as remarqué que j'avais perdu le contrôle."

"C'est plus un homme et sa femme qui s'entraide plutôt qu'un problème, Edward," lui dis-je en baissant la tête et en le forçant à me regarder dans les yeux. Je plaçai doucement mes mains sur son visage.

Ses yeux tristes se plongèrent dans les miens. "Je t'aime, Bella. Plus que tout et quiconque, tu le sais. Je veux te demander de faire quelque chose pour moi, mais sache que j'aimerais ne pas avoir à te le demander."

"Dis-moi de quoi il s'agit et je verrais si je peux le faire ou non."

"Je te demande d'attendre jusqu'à après ta transformation avant qu'on...avant qu'on ne refasse l'amour."

Je restai assise là, abasourdie. Mes mains quittèrent son visage. Ses yeux étudièrent mon visage pour essayer de découvrir ce à quoi je pensais. Comment pourrait-il le savoir si moi-même je ne le savais pas?

J'étudiai attentivement ses yeux et vis qu'ils étaient emplis de peur. Je savais qu'il redoutait de me blesser, mais je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir à nouveau me contenter de ses chastes baisers après avoir partagé autant de choses avec lui. Je me rappelai de mes pensées de la nuit précédente sur ma future transformation et à quel point point il serait soulagé. Je me rappelai à quel point il lui avait fallut du temps pour arrêter de s'en vouloir de m'avoir quitté. Je savais que s'il me blessait comme _ça_, il lui faudrait très longtemps avant même d'essayer de m'embrasser à nouveau. La nuit dernière avait été formidable et je l'avais adoré, mais il était plus important pour moi qu'Edward ne s'inquiète pas.

"Quelles limites doivent revenir?" lui demandai-je doucement en espérant qu'il ne serait pas trop stricte.

Ses épaules se détendirent légèrement et il me caressa les bras, juste au-dessus des coudes. "Pas autant qu'avant. On peut toujours s'embrasser comme on l'a fait hier soir et ce matin. Et si tu veux, je peux faire d'autres choses pour toi, comme quand on s'entraînait. Mais j'aimerais attendre que tu sois transformée avant d'aller plus loin."

"Combien de temps faudra-t-il que j'attende?" lui demandai-je en enfouissant mon visage contre son torse.

Il pressa sa joue contre le sommet de mon crâne. "Je dois parler à Carlisle. Ça pourrait même être la semaine prochaine. Mais, Bella, je veux vraiment que tu prennes ton temps et que tu réfléchisses. Assure-toi de dire au-revoir à tout."

J'enroulai mes bras autour de sa taille et fermai les yeux. Je ne voulais pas penser à la transformation, ou à mes adieux, ou à nos limites. Je voulais juste être avec lui, être calmée par sa présence. Il devait avoir compris ce dont j'avais besoin parce qu'il enroula ses bras autour de moi sans prononcer le moindre mot.

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : Inquiétudes_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	22. Inquiétudes

**Auteur : **My-Bella

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Supernatural/Romance

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à My-Bella. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

**Notes 2 : **_Cette histoire a été écrite avant la sortie de Breaking Dawn. Donc pas de Nessie !_

* * *

**- Chapitre 22: Inquiétudes -**

_-PoV Edward-_

J'entendis les pensées inquiètes de ma soeur bien avant de la voir. _'J'espère que Bella va bien. J'espère qu'Edward a écouté ce que Jazz lui a dit. Ce n'est pas juste que ses parents aient réagis comme ça. Il doit la laisser l'aider à choisir d'attendre. Si seulement Charlie et Renee avaient donné une autre chance à Edward. Ça n'explique pas pourquoi je ne peux pas les voir faire quoi que ce soit d'autre._

"Entre, Alice," chuchotai-je pour ne pas réveiller Bella. Elle s'était endormie dans mes bras et je ne voulais pas la bouger.

Alice s'approcha et s'installa au sol près du canapé. Elle tendit la main et toucha doucement la jambe de Bella. "Comment va-t-elle?"

"Fatiguée. Plus mentalement que physiquement," chuchotai-je. Bella se serra encore plus contre moi et marmonna quelque chose. Je l'embrassai sur le front et chuchotai, "Dors, Bella. Tu es en sécurité et tout ira bien." Je baissai les yeux vers ma soeur pour la voir froncer les sourcils.

"Elle le vit vraiment mal," me dit doucement Alice. "J'aimerais pouvoir faire quelque chose."

"J'ai bien une idée, mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle m'écoutera sans penser que je n'ai pas un plan."

"C'est quoi ton idée?" me demanda Alice, les yeux brillant de curiosité.

"Je pense que Bella devrait écrire des lettres aux gens à qui elle veut dire au revoir."

"Charlie, Renee, et..."

Je hochai la tête. "Et Jacob. Si elle leur écrit des lettres, elle pourra leur dire tout ce qu'elle n'a pas le courage de leur dire en personne."

Alice rayonna. "Et ils ne pourront pas la blesser avec leurs mots comme ils le feraient si elle les voyait."

"Exactement. Mais comme je te l'ai dit, je pense qu'elle croira que mes intentions ne sont pas honorables, surtout en ce qui concerne le garçon."

"Demande à Esme de lui le suggérer alors."

"Est-ce que ça va marcher?" lui demandai-je.

Alice ferma les yeux et resta immobile pendant un long moment. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, un sourire triste apparut sur son visage. "Bella écoutera Esme et écrira les lettres. Ça apaisera la colère de Charlie et de Renee, mais on sera déjà partis. En ce qui concerne Jacob, je ne peux pas voir ce qu'il fera."

"Et Bella?" chuchotai-je en serrant ma femme plus fort dans mes bras.

"Ça l'aidera à guérir avant sa transformation." On resta assis en silence pendant un moment avant qu'Alice ne reprenne la parole. "As-tu parlé avec elle comme te l'avait suggéré Jasper?"

"Oui. Remercie-le pour moi s'il te plaît." Je souris légèrement en pensant à quel point c'était agréable d'être aussi honnête avec Bella.

"Comment a-t-elle réagi?"

Je soupirai. "Elle était un peu déçue mais elle m'a semblé compréhensive. Je suis juste désolé d'avoir dû lui demander ça."

"Bella t'aime. Elle ferait n'importe quoi pour toi."

"Je sais. J'aurais juste aimé qu'elle n'ait pas à faire autant pour pouvoir être avec moi. J'ai l'impression que le prix à payer est horriblement élevé pour elle."

"Pour elle, ce ne sont que de petits sacrifices. Ce n'est rien comparés à ceux que tu dois faire quotidiennement juste pour être avec elle. Elle comprend bien assez pour savoir à quel point c'est difficile pour toi. Son désir le plus profond est d'être ton égale pour que tu n'ais plus à faire de sacrifices."

"J'ai peur qu'elle ne réalise pas ce qu'elle demande." J'aurais pleuré si j'avais pu. La simple pensée que Bella puisse regretter sa décision et me rejeter était immensément douloureuse.

"Je connais tes inquiétudes, mon frère," me dit Alice en posant sa main sur mon genou. "Tu t'inquiètes parce que tu l'aimes. Je l'aime aussi et je ne te dirais jamais que tout ira bien si je voyais autre chose. Je ne laisserais jamais aucun de vous faire un choix qui pourrait blesser l'autre. Tu es mon frère et elle est ma soeur."

"J'essaye d'avoir la foi, Alice. Vraiment. Depuis que j'ai failli la perdre, c'est devenu beaucoup plus dur pour moi de me détendre."

"Edward, que redoutes-tu le plus? Je sais que tu dis que c'est la possibilité qu'elle puisse te rejeter, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose de plus profond qui te fait agir comme ça."

Je regardai ma soeur attentivement. Elle et moi avions toujours été proches grâce à nos dons. Elle avait toujours été très compréhensive, même quand je ne le méritais pas. Pourrait-elle comprendre cette peur? "J'ai peur qu'après sa transformation elle développe un pouvoir qui attirera l'attention d'Aro. J'ai peur qu'il envoie les Volturi la chercher."

Alice me sourit tristement. "J'aimerais pouvoir voir ces choses pour toi, Edward. Je ne pourrais rien voir tant qu'elle ne sera pas transformée. Je peux juste te promettre que toute notre famille fera tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour la protéger et la garder à tes côtés."

"Bella n'acceptera jamais ça si elle découvre qu'Aro la veut. Elle partira avec lui pour nous protéger."

"Je sais qu'elle a toujours eu tendance à se sacrifier dans le passé, mais elle a grandi depuis. Pense à la conversation que tu as eu avec elle aujourd'hui. Si tu lui avais parlé de ça avant notre départ, ou même avant la bataille, j'imagine qu'elle aurait refusé ta demande. Elle aurait essayé de te convaincre que tu avais plus de contrôle que tu ne le pensais. Mais elle ne l'a pas fait. Je pense qu'elle a réfléchi à ce que tu lui demandais et pourquoi tu lui le demandais. Je pense qu'elle s'est rappelé de l'état dans lequel tu étais quand tu es revenu et que tu as vu sa douleur dans les esprits de tous ceux qui l'ont vu souffrir. Bella pense que ton bien-être mental est plus important que tout le reste. Si Aro s'intéresse à elle, je pense que Bella saura que sa place est à tes côtés, peu importe les menaces des Volturi."

"Merci Alice. Je trouve ça étrange...non, ce n'est pas le bon mot. Je trouve que c'est _plus facile_ de vous parler à toi et à nos frères et soeurs. Même Emmett m'a aidé dernièrement."

"On t'aime, Edward. On a toujours voulu ton bonheur."

"Serait-ce terrible de ma part de te demander de garder ça entre nous pour le moment? Je sais que je devrais bien finir par en parler à Bella, mais j'aimerais attendre qu'elle ait réglé toute cette histoire avec ses parents."

"Ça devrait pouvoir se faire. Assure-toi juste de lui en parler avant sa transformation. Vous devez tous les deux exprimer honnêtement vos attentes et vos inquiétudes avant de faire ça."

"Merci, Alice," dis-je en la regardant se lever.

Elle déposa un léger baiser sur ma joue. "Tu es mon frère. Je dois prendre soin de toi."

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : Lettres d'Adieux_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	23. Lettres d'Adieux

**Auteur : **My-Bella

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Supernatural/Romance

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à My-Bella. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

**Notes 2 : **_Cette histoire a été écrite avant la sortie de Breaking Dawn. Donc pas de Nessie !_

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

**- Chapitre 23: Lettres d'Adieux - **

_-PoV Bella-_

J'étais allongée sur le ventre et faisais semblant relire Orgueil et Préjugés. Edward était partit chasser avec ses frères et soeurs et il reviendrait plus tard. A chaque fois que j'essayai de me concentrer sur mon livre, mon esprit retournait à mes problèmes avec mes parents, et mon meilleur ami.

Edward m'avait demandé de prendre mon temps et de faire mes adieux avant ma transformation. Je savais qu'il avait raison, mais j'avais du mal à me décider sur le quand et comment. Ça faisait un peu plus d'une semaine que nous étions mariés et je n'avais toujours pas eu de nouvelles d'eux. Ma ténacité me venait clairement de Charlie, mais Renee...j'avais toujours pensé que son manque d'attention l'aiderait à oublier tout ça rapidement. Et il y avait aussi Jacob. Quelques jours plus tôt, Edward m'avait avoué qu'il lui avait envoyé une invitation. Bien que j'appréciai le nouveau désir d'être complètement honnête de mon mari, j'étais blessée qu'il ait gardé ce secret pendant aussi longtemps. Je lui avais rapidement pardonné cependant, vu qu'il m'était impossible de lui en vouloir trop longtemps.

Je sentis une main douce me caresser les cheveux et je me tournai pour voir Esme s'asseoir à côté de moi. Elle me sourit, mais son sourire était triste. "Salut, Maman." J'avais commencé à appeler Esme et Carlisle 'maman' et 'papa' au cours de la dernière semaine. Ils semblaient apprécier ça autant que moi.

"Bella, est-ce que ça va?" me demanda-t-elle doucement.

Je m'assis sur le lit pour lui faire face. "Bien sûr. Pourquoi tu demandes?"

"Tu as été très silencieuse au cours des derniers jours. Et si je ne me trompe pas, tu es toujours sur le même chapitre de ton livre."

Je baissai les yeux vers mon livre et rougis. "Tu as remarqué."

"Oui. Je suis une mère. C'est mon travail de prêter attention."

Je la regardai et soupirai. "J'ai pensé à mes adieux. J'ai essayé de choisir comment faire. Je ne pense pas que je suis assez courageuse pour leur parler face à face, ou même au téléphone, même avec Edward à mes côtés. Ils vont crier et mon tempérament prendra le dessus et je ne pourrais pas dire ce que je veux. Je suppose que je suis un peu lâche."

"Non, Bella," dit-elle en m'attrapant la main. "Tu n'es pas lâche. Tu veux juste ne plus faire souffrir personne, toi y compris. Les mots blessent plus qu'on ne l'aimerait, surtout quand on ne les pense pas. Ça doit être extrêmement dur pour toi vu que tu ne diras pas seulement adieux, mais tu essayeras aussi de calmer la colère et la peur de tes parents."

"Esme, je ne sais pas comment faire!" Des larmes s'échappèrent de mes yeux et j'essayai de les essuyer rapidement.

"Puis-je te suggérer quelque chose, ma douce fille?"

"S'il te plaît," dis-je en reprenant le contrôle de mes émotions.

"Pense à ce que tu veux vraiment leur dire, à ce que tu veux qu'ils sachent de toi et des choix que tu fais. Écris-les clairement et calmement."

"Des lettres?" demandai-je.

"Oui. En fait, j'ai même du papier à lettre si tu veux."

"Je pense que j'aimerais bien essayer ça."

Esme disparut et réapparut tout aussi vite. Elle me tendit trois blocs de papier à lettre et un stylo. "Prend ton temps et sois complètement honnête avec toi-même et eux." Elle m'embrassa doucement sur la joue et me laissa seule dans ma chambre.

J'attrapai mon livre et allai m'installer près de la fenêtre. Je posai mon livre sur mes genoux et le papier à lettre dessus. J'enlevai le capuchon du stylo tout en réfléchissant à la personne à qui j'écrirais en premier. Je décidai finalement que Charlie serait probablement la personne à qui il me serait le plus facile d'écrire.

_Cher Papa,_

_Je veux que tu saches que je t'aime. Je suis désolée pour toute la douleur et toute l'inquiétude que je t'ai causé depuis que j'ai emménagé avec toi. J'espère vraiment que tu ne regrettes pas que je sois venue vivre avec toi, parce que je ne regrette rien. J'aurais aimé que les choses soient plus faciles pour nous deux. S'il te plaît, n'en veux pas à Edward pour ce qui s'est passé. Il essayait seulement de m'aimer et de me protéger du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il est jeune, Papa. Les jeunes gens font des erreurs quand ils essayent de discerner le bien du mal._

_J'aurais aimé que tu sois là au mariage. Il a été magnifique. Ça a probablement été le plus beau jour de ma vie. Quelque chose d'aussi formidable ne peut pas être bien ou mal. Je ne t'en veux pas de ne pas être venu. Tu avais tes raisons. Je t'aime toujours et je te pardonne pour les choses que tu m'as dit avant que je m'en aille._

_Edward et moi allons bientôt déménager pour aller à l'université. Beaucoup de temps va peut-être s'écouler avant que je ne puisse te parler ou te voir. S'il te plaît, je veux que tu saches que je t'aime et que je ne te fuis pas. Je ne fais que vivre ma vie du mieux possible. S'il te plaît, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Edward s'en chargera pour vous deux. Peu importe mon âge ou la distance entre nous, je serais toujours ta petite fille._

_Je t'aime, Bella_

Je relus la lettre trois fois avant d'admettre que c'était le mieux que je puisse faire. L'avoir écrit me donna du courage et je décidai d'écrire celle de Renee. Ce serait un peu plus dur.

_Salut, Maman._

_J'espère que toi et Phil allez bien. Edward et moi aimons vraiment être mariés. Ce n'est pas aussi effrayant que ce que tu m'avais dit. Je sais que tu ne m'as dit ça que pour me protéger. Je sais que tu avais peur que ça se finisse comme ton mariage avec Charlie et que je souffrirais à nouveau. Je suis désolée que tu te sois inquiété pour moi. J'aurais aimé que tu puisses comprendre que tu m'as élevé comme il le fallait, et que je sais ce que je fais. Mais je comprends qu'une mère à le droit de s'inquiéter._

_L'université va bientôt commencer. Vu qu'Edward, Alice et moi seront en première année, Mr. et Mme. Cullen ont décidé qu'on devrait tous s'installer près de l'école. Jasper, Rosalie et Emmett vont se faire transférer pour qu'on puisse tous aller à l'université ensemble. Si j'oublie de répondre à un de tes mails, ne paniques pas, s'il te plaît. Ça voudra simplement dire que j'apprécierais ma vie d'étudiante et de femme mariée._

_Je t'aime toujours et tu es toujours mon amie, même si tu m'en veux pour le moment. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu me pardonnes. Tu as le droit de ressentir ce que tu veux. S'il te plaît, ne crois jamais avoir été une mauvaise mère, parce que ce n'est pas le cas. Tu peux être un défi parfois, mais ça fait partie de ton charme. En plus, je pourrais toujours me vanter d'avoir appris à cuisiner grâce à toi. Je t'aime, Maman. Je voulais juste que tu le saches._

_Avec amour, Bella_

Comme je l'avais suspecté, la lettre de ma mère avait été beaucoup plus dire à écrire que celle de mon père. J'étais au bord des larmes, mais je ne pouvais pas m'offrir ce luxe pour le moment. Je devais écrire la lettre de Jake avant que mon courage ne m'abandonne ou qu'Edward ne rentre. Je savais que j'utiliserais sa présence comme excuse pour arrêter et écrire cette lettre une autre fois, une fois qui ne viendrait jamais. Je devais dire au revoir à Jacob, je lui devais bien ça pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour moi quand Edward était partit.

_Quoi de neuf, Jake?_

_J'espère que toi et le reste de la Meute allez bien. S'il te plaît, passe le bonjour à Emily de ma part. Je sais que je suis probablement la dernière personne dont tu veuilles avoir des nouvelles maintenant. Je sais que c'est égoïste mais je voulais te dire au revoir. On va bientôt partir pour l'université et d'autres trucs._

_S'il te plaît, crois-moi quand je te dis que je suis très heureuse d'être la femme d'Edward. Il ne fait absolument aucun doute dans mon coeur et dans mon esprit qu'il est l'homme avec qui je suis sensée être. Les choses seraient tellement plus simples pour nous tous si on était tous égaux, mais la vie est injuste. Au lieu d'être mon frère et d'être heureux pour moi, on est coincé avec des complications._

_Je te considérerais toujours comme mon meilleur ami, mon propre soleil personnel. Je t'aime, Jake, mais d'une manière protectrice, presque familiale. Je suis désolée de t'avoir blessée. Je veux que tu trouves quelqu'un qui pourra retourner ton amour sans hésitation, quelqu'un dont le coeur n'appartiendra pas déjà à quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu as besoin de m'oublier, Jake. Je ne t'en voudrais jamais. Je veux juste que tu saches que __je__ ne __t__'oublierais jamais._

_Ton amie, Bella_

Je relus chaque lettre une fois de plus pour m'assurer que je n'avais pas donné trop d'informations ou oublié quelque chose d'important. Je m'assurais de leur avoir dit toutes les choses importantes - que je les aimais, que j'étais heureuse avec Edward, et que j'irais bien et qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de s'inquiéter. Je pris mon temps pour plier mes lettres tout en regardant le soleil couchant se refléter sur mon alliance. Edward serait bientôt là.

Je me levai pour m'étirer les jambes. J'étais restée assise dans la même position un peu trop longtemps et mes muscles étaient douloureux. J'attrapais mes lettres et allais rejoindre ma mère. Je pouvais sentir de la nourriture et réalisais que je la trouverais dans la cuisine.

"Tu cuisines pour moi?" lui demandai-je en m'installant sur un tabouret.

"Je pensais que tu aurais besoin d'un peu de nourriture," me dit Esme en souriant.

Elle plaça un bol de soupe à la tomate et un sandwich au fromage grillé devant moi. "Merci, Maman. C'est parfait!" Et je le pensais vraiment - j'étais heureuse.

Elle me tendit un verre de lait et remarqua mon sourire. "Tu te sens mieux?"

"Beaucoup," admis-je. "Merci pour cette idée." Je fis glisser les lettres sur le comptoir. "Est-ce que ça te dérangerait de les poster pour moi?"

Elle les attrapa et les glissa dans son tablier. "Ce sera la première chose que je ferais demain matin."

La porte arrière s'ouvrit et ma famille rentra. Alice, Rosalie et Emmett rigolaient bruyamment. Jasper ricanait et Edward souriait. C'était la première fois que je le voyais aussi détendu avec ses frères et soeurs. Il était généralement irrité par l'un ou l'autre pour quelque chose qu'ils avaient dit ou fait.

Ses yeux dorés croisèrent les miens alors qu'il me rejoignait. Je lui fis un large sourire et lui tendis les bras. Il me souleva et embrassa chaque parcelle de mon visage. Il me reposa finalement sur mon tabouret avant de me faire un sourire joyeux. Alice et Rose rigolèrent alors que Jasper et Emmett faisaient semblant d'être dégoûtés.

"Comment s'est passé votre journée, les enfants?" demanda Esme en souriant à sa famille.

"Plutôt bien," répondit Emmett.

"Aucune plainte," ajouta Jasper.

"Ça faisait longtemps que vous n'étiez pas tous partis ensemble. Est-ce que vous vous êtes amusés?" questionna-t-elle. Je remarquai qu'elle regardait surtout Edward.

"Oui, Esme. C'était bien," répondit-il en le remarquant aussi.

"Carlisle sera bientôt là. Il espérait qu'on pourrait passer la soirée tous ensemble devant un bon film," dit Esme.

"Avons-nous le temps de nous doucher d'abord?" demanda Rosalie.

"Ouais, je ne veux pas vraiment rester dans ces vêtements plus longtemps que nécessaire," ajouta Alice.

"Vous avez le temps," répondit Esme en souriant. "Allez tous vous laver, toi aussi, Edward. Bella doit finir son repas."

Mes frères et soeurs quittèrent la pièce sans un mot. Edward m'embrassa sur le front avant de les suivre.

Je commençai à mâchouiller mon sandwich et à avaler ma soupe, en remarquant que j'avais très faim. Je mangeai en silence pendant qu'Esme me tenait compagnie. Je repensais à mes lettres et au soulagement que j'éprouvais depuis que je les avais fini. Je pensais à l'honnêteté récente d'Edward. "Esme?" chuchotai-je.

"Oui, Bella," me répondit-elle sur le même ton.

"Penses-tu que je devrais montrer mes lettres à Edward?"

"Veux-tu qu'il les voit?"

"Ça ne me dérange pas qu'il les lise mais je ne veux pas qu'il pense que je ne suis pas prête.

"Je pense que les lire aura peut-être l'effet contraire. Je pense qu'Edward saura que tu as vraiment fait tes adieux à ceux que tu voulais et que ça lui assurera que tu es vraiment prête." Elle sortit les lettres de son tablier et me les tendit. "Tu dois décider seule. Si tu veux toujours que je les envoie, je le ferais. Mais je pense que vous vous sentiriez tous les deux mieux si Edward les envoyait pour toi."

* * *

**Nouvelles histoires postées:**

**-Besoin = Eric/Sookie**  
**-Blessés = Sam/Bella**  
**-Couvre-moi de sucre = Eric/Sookie**  
**-Tourne le dos à la forêt = Quil/Bella**

**Jetez-y un coup d'oeil!**

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : Le baiser de la mort_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	24. Le baiser de la mort

**Auteur : **My-Bella

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Supernatural/Romance

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à My-Bella. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

**Notes 2 : **_Cette histoire a été écrite avant la sortie de Breaking Dawn. Donc pas de Nessie !_

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

**- Chapitre 24: Le baiser de la mort -**

_-PoV Edward-_

Je serrai Bella contre moi aussi fort qu'il m'était possible sans lui faire de mal; je lui ferais du mal bien assez tôt. Le crépuscule approchait plus vite que je ne l'aurais voulu. Elle avait fait ses adieux à travers ses lettres et elle m'avait même laissé les lire pour que je ne puisse plus penser qu'elle n'était pas prête.

Carlisle attendait à l'extérieur de notre chambre pour m'aider à refermer ses plaies une fois que je l'aurais mordu. Alice et Esme m'avaient offert de rester avec moi pour aussi longtemps qu'elles le pourraient. Jasper resterait dans sa chambre, mais il ferait de son mieux pour soulager la douleur de Bella. Emmett et Rosalie s'occuperaient de son premier repas.

"Bella, j'aimerais qu'on parle un peu de ce qui va se passer," chuchotai-je.

"Bien sûr," répondit-elle en se pressant encore plus contre mon torse.

"J'aimerais que tu me dises ce que tu penses qu'il va se passer une fois que tout ça sera fini et si tu as la moindre peur." On avait beaucoup travaillé sur une relation honnête et ouverte depuis le mariage qui remontait presque à trois semaines maintenant. Ça me devenait de plus en plus facile de me confier tout le temps à elle, ça me permettait de me sentir plus proche d'elle. J'avais besoin de cette proximité plus que jamais maintenant.

"Ben, je pense que je ne serais plus aussi maladroite! J'ai peur de toujours être un aimant à danger. Je pense que je serais moins fragile, mais j'ai peur que tu restes sur protecteur, pensant que je suis encore humaine. Je pense que j'aurais besoin de beaucoup d'aide pour apprendre à vivre comme notre famille. J'ai peur que ça me prenne longtemps et que je blesse accidentellement quelqu'un. Je pense que je vivrais avec toi pour toujours, mais j'ai peur que tu passes l'éternité à te demander si je regrette mon choix. Et surtout, je pense que je t'aimerais encore plus et j'ai peur que ce ne soit pas suffisant pour toi."

"Ce sont d'excellentes réflexions et tes craintes sont fondées, Bella. Je serais peut-être un peu sur-protecteur au début, mais ce ne sera que parce que je t'aime et que j'ai besoin de toi. J'espère que tu sauras te montrer patiente avec moi jusqu'à ce que je puisse apprendre à me détendre et à être certain que tu sauras prendre soin de toi. Tu auras besoin de notre aide et ça te prendra peut-être du temps, mais on veillera sur toi et on t'empêchera de blesser qui que ce soit. Je ne te mentirais pas. Je me demanderais probablement si tu regrettes ta décision, surtout les jours où ta vie humaine te manquera. Mais tant que tu me diras que tu m'aimes, ça ira. Ton amour sera toujours suffisant parce que ça signifie _tout_ pour moi." Je l'embrassai sur le sommet du crâne et pressai ma joue contre la sienne.

"Quelles sont tes attentes et tes peurs, Edward?"

"Ce sont pratiquement les mêmes que les tiennes. J'ai peur que tu regrettes ta décision et je m'attends à ce que tu me déteste pour ça. J'ai peur que cette vie soit trop dure pour toi vu que tu es si douce et aimante, mais je m'attends à ce que tu me prouves que j'ai tort comme tu l'as souvent fait. Mais ma plus grande peur, c'est que tu ais un don et que tu me quittes pour me protéger d'Aro et des Volturi. Bella, je n'y survivrais pas."

Elle s'éloigna de moi et agrippa mon visage dans ses mains. Elle semblait féroce, énervée, et déterminée. "Edward, comment peux-tu même penser ça? Je t'aime et je veux te protéger et protéger notre famille, mais je serais inutile à Aro sans mon mari à mes côté. Aucune menace d'Aro ni aucune torture de Jane ne pourra me faire vivre sans mon âme, mon coeur, mon seul amour." Elle m'embrassa de toutes ses forces, utilisant ses douces lèvres pour me supplier de la croire. Lentement, son baiser ralentit et devint plus doux. Elle se recula enfin et me sourit. "Je t'aime trop pour être séparée de toi plus de quelques heures. En plus, est-ce que tu n'as pas déjà prouvé qu'on ne peut pas se protéger en partant?" me taquina-t-elle.

J'embrassai doucement son front et regardai par la fenêtre. "C'est l'heure, Bella."

Elle descendit de mes genoux et s'allongea sur les serviettes qu'elle avait placé sur le lit. "Rappelle-toi! Pas de regrets, mari. La douleur ne signifie rien pour nous, seul notre futur ensemble compte."

Je m'allongeai à côté d'elle et caressai sa joue pour savourer sa chaleur une dernière fois. J'embrassai ses paupières, ses joues puis ses lèvres. Je fis voyager ma bouche sur sa mâchoire jusqu'à son cou.

"Je t'aime, Edward," chuchota-t-elle.

"Je t'aime, Bella," dis-je contre son cou. "Je serais là quand tu te réveilleras."

"Promis?"

"Comme tu l'as dit, on ne peut pas supporter d'être séparés. Je te promets d'être là quand tu te réveilleras." J'embrassai son cou et la serrai dans mes bras.

"Je suis prête."

Je priai pour qu'elle le soit vraiment. J'embrassai son cou une fois de plus avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour la mordre là où son cou rencontrait son épaule. Elle gémit légèrement, et agrippa mon bras. Je me concentrai pour m'assurer que je le relâchai autant de venin que possible pour raccourcir sa transformation et lui épargner autant de souffrance que possible. Bien que son sang soit aussi délicieux et intoxicant que la première fois, je fus en mesure de l'ignorer sans m'inquiéter de mon contrôle. Je la relâchai lentement et l'allongeai sur le lit. Elle me sourit, le front déjà couvert de sueur.

J'appelai donc mon père. "Carlisle."

Il entra silencieusement dans la pièce, suivi par Esme et Alice. Ensemble, on arrêta le saignement et on recouvrit sa plaie d'une pansement.

"Tu dois mordre ses poignets et ses chevilles aussi, Edward," m'ordonna Carlisle.

"Elle est très silencieuse," remarquai-je.

"Tu as dû injecter une large dose de venin dans son cou. Elle se repose pour le moment, mais ça ne durera pas longtemps, même avec l'aide de Jasper. Tu dois être rapide, Edward," m'expliqua Carlisle.

Je mordis son poignet droit, puis le gauche. Je me précipitai ensuite au bas du lit et en fit de même à ses chevilles. Carlisle me suivit avec plus de pansements. Alors qu'il s'occupait de sa cheville gauche, je remarquai un changement dans sa respiration. Elle était plus rapide et Bella commençait à se tordre sur le lit.

"Edward, tu vas devoir l'immobiliser. Ton venin commence à la brûler. Fredonne-lui quelque chose et parle-lui, ça pourrait l'aider," me dit Carlisle. "On va sortir pour le moment, mais on reviendra dans quelques heures."

"Alice," appelai-je. "S'il te plaît, remercie Jasper pour moi."

Elle me sourit. "Je le ferais, Edward. N'oublie pas, j'ai vu cette scène, et elle _ira _bien."

Je hochai la tête et elle ferma doucement la porte. Je baissai les yeux vers ma Bella, me sentant désolé de l'avoir blessé et excité d'avoir l'éternité avec elle à la fois. Je pressai ma tête sur sa poitrine pour écouter son coeur battre.

Je restai dans cette position durant toute sa transformation, ne bougeant que lorsque Carlisle l'examinait. Je lui chantai sa berceuse et lui reparlai de chaque interaction qu'on avait eu depuis notre rencontre. Je lui murmurais des mots d'amour et d'encouragement pour lui faire savoir que j'étais là. Je m'assurai qu'elle sache qui venait la voir et ce à quoi ils pensaient. Elle était aussi courageuse que d'habitude, ne faisant pratiquement aucun bruit, à part un gémissement occasionnel.

Lorsque son coeur s'arrêta, j'embrassai l'endroit exacte où il battait avant. Je prévins la famille et ils entrèrent tous dans la chambre pour attendre. Ça ne prendrait pas longtemps avant qu'elle ne se réveille. Je m'allongeai à côté d'elle et serrai sa main dans la mienne. Esme s'assit à côté de moi et prit son autre main. Alice s'assit au pied du lit, vibrante d'anticipation alors que Jasper se tenait derrière elle, une main sur son épaule pour la garder sous contrôle. Emmett tenait Rosalie dans ses bras, appuyé contre le mur à côté de la porte.

Carlisle se tenait près de Bella et il sourit à la famille. _'Nous sommes bénis,'_ songea-t-il en nous regardant l'un après l'autre.

"Ça sera bientôt fini," chuchota Alice.

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : Le réveil_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	25. Le réveil

**Auteur : **My-Bella

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Supernatural/Romance

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à My-Bella. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

**Notes 2 : **_Cette histoire a été écrite avant la sortie de Breaking Dawn. Donc pas de Nessie !_

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

**- Chapitre 25: Le réveil - **

_-PoV Bella-_

Quelque chose était différent. La douleur avait presque disparu, mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre. C'était trop silencieux. J'eus envie de glousser en réalisant ce qui se passait, mais je ne pouvais pas faire le moindre bruit. _'Stupide Bella,'_ me dis-je. C'était silencieux parce que mon coeur ne battait plus.

Je pouvais sentir sa main enroulée autour de la mienne. Je savais qu'il ne m'avait pas laissé une seule seconde seule depuis que ma transformation avait commencé. Ça avait été une sensation étrange, l'impression de naviguer entre le sommeil et le réveil. Sauf que j'avais été réveillée et que j'avais navigué entre la douleur et sa voix de velours. J'essayai de serrer sa main. Je dus réussir parce que je l'entendis chuchoter mon prénom. Je sentis son souffle sur mon oreille et remarquai une autre différence. J'avais oublié de respirer, encore une fois. Je pris une profonde inspiration et ouvris les yeux.

Je me retrouvai plongée dans deux magnifiques topazes. "Bonjour, Edward."

Il me fit mon sourire en coin favori et releva la tête. Je suivis son regard et vis Carlisle qui se tenait à côté du lit. "Salut Papa," rigolai-je.

"Bonjour, Bella. Comment te sens-tu?" me demanda Carlisle

"Je suis contente d'être réveillée," répondis-je. Edward m'aida à m'asseoir et je regardai ma famille rassemblée autour de moi. "Salut tout le monde!"

Alice se jeta sur moi et me refit tomber sur le lit. "Bella!"

Je ris en voyant son enthousiasme. "Salut, Alice."

Elle se rassit avec un large sourire. "Désolée."

"Non, tu ne l'es pas," la taquinai-je en laissant Edward m'aider à nouveau à me redresser. "Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué." Esme se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa sur la joue. "Salut Maman."

"Bonjour ma magnifique petite fille," me dit-elle en me caressant la joue.

Edward me serra de toutes ses forces dans ses bras et je fus heureuse de ne pas avoir à lui dire de me laisser respirer. Il m'embrassa sur le front et me sourit.

Je relevai la tête et vit Jasper qui tenait la main d'Alice. Je rampai jusqu'au bord du lit et enroulai mes bras autour de son cou. "Bonjour, Jasper! Je peux faire ça maintenant," rigolai-je.

Jasper enroula son bras autour de mes épaules et répondit à mon étreinte en rigolant avec moi. "Oui, en effet."

Je le relâchai et me tournai vers Emmett et Rosalie. Emmett rayonnait et Rosalie souriait timidement. Je sautai au bas du lit sans trébucher et enroulai mes bras autour d'eux deux. "Bonjour!" rigolai-je.

"T'as dit ça souvent," me taquina Rosalie "As-tu oublié ton vocabulaire pendant que tu changeais?"

Un large sourire apparut sur mon visage lorsqu'Emmett m'ébouriffa les cheveux. "Content que tu sois de retour p'tit bout. Mais toutes tes chutes vont me manquer," me taquina-t-il.

"Bella, as-tu soif?" me demanda Carlisle en posant sa main sur mon épaule.

"Nope," rigolai-je en insistant sur le 'p'. "Je devrais?"

"S'il te plaît, assied-toi pendant une minute," me dit Carlisle en m'entraînant vers le lit. Edward m'attira sur ses genoux et me fit tourner vers notre père. "Ressens-tu une sensation de brûlure dans ta gorge?" me demanda Carlisle.

Je pris un moment pour m'en assurer avant de répondre. "Une toute petite."

"Intéressant," répondit mon père. "Emmett, pourrais-tu ramener quelque chose à boire pour Bella?"

Je regardai Emmett sortir de la chambre en courant. "J'ai vu ça," criai-je joyeusement. Je relevais la tête vers Edward et vis qu'il me souriait. "Je veux dire, je vous voyais toujours bouger du coin de l'oeil avant, mais je n'ai jamais pu vous voir aussi clairement que maintenant."

Alice gloussa en voyant ma réaction. "Toi aussi tu bougeras comme ça à partir de maintenant, Bella."

"Sans trébucher, j'espère," rigolai-je.

"Tu m'as semblé plutôt à l'aise quand tu as fait ton tour de la pièce," me taquina Rosalie.

"Tu sais ce que j'aime le plus chez toi, Rose? C'est ta capacité à me faire me sentir aimée même quand tu te moques de moi."

Ma soeur me tira la langue et je gloussai.

Emmett revint dans la pièce avec une grande tasse qu'il tendit à Carlisle. L'odeur me monta rapidement aux narines et je me bouchai le nez et fermai les yeux. "Beurk!"

Je pouvais sentir les yeux de tout le monde sur moi. J'entrouvris lentement un oeil pour regarder mon père. Il avait un large sourire. Je me redressai, ouvris l'autre oeil et relâchai mon nez. L'odeur était forte et dégoûtante.

"Bella, est-ce que tu sens ça?" me demanda Carlisle en me tendant la tasse.

"Oui, et ça sent mauvais," lui dis-je en m'éloignant de la tasse.

"Donc elle n'aime pas l'ours," dit Emmett en haussant les épaules. "Peut-être que quelque chose d'autre sentira meilleur pour elle."

"J'en doute," répondit Carlisle avec un sourire amusé. "Notre Bella est vraiment unique."

"Vous savez que ce mot rime avec psychotique pour une bonne raison, n'est-ce pas?" demandai-je d'une voix sarcastique.

"Tu n'es pas psychotique, Bella," me dit Edward d'une voix apaisante. "Tu es légèrement différente mais ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose."

"Mais comment puis-je être un bon vampire quand ce que je suis censée vouloir sent mauvais?" pleurnichai-je.

"Bella, bois-en une gorgée et laisse-moi tester ma théorie," me demanda Carlisle.

Je ne pouvais pas refuser cette demande à mon père donc je pris la tasse qu'il me tendait. J'en bus une petite gorgée, surprise de découvrir que la texture était plus épaisse que ce que j'aurais cru. Le goût était étrange, ni bon ni mauvais, juste étrange. Je sentis tout le monde me regarder à nouveau.

"Quel goût ça a, Bella?" me demanda Carlisle.

"Ça n'a pas vraiment de goût. Mais j'ai remarqué que la petite brûlure dans ma gorge a disparu," répondis-je en lui tendant la tasse.

"Tout ira bien, Bella," m'assura Carlisle en me tapotant l'épaule. "Tu seras probablement toujours dégoûtée par l'odeur du sang, mais tu pourras en boire et te nourrir sans problème."

"Est-ce que ça veut dire que je pourrais être plus tôt en compagnie d'humains?" demandai-je.

"On devra tester ça, mais c'est possible," me dit mon père.

"Bien, pourquoi ne descendrions-nous pas pour laisser Edward et Bella discuter pendant un moment," suggéra Esme en se levant du lit. Elle força tout le monde à sortir de la pièce et me sourit avant de fermer la porte derrière elle.

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : Une Bella légèrement différente_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	26. Une Bella légèrement différente

**Auteur : **My-Bella

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Supernatural/Romance

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à My-Bella. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Bêta :** Linaewen'Z...Merci Léna!

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

**Notes 2 : **_Cette histoire a été écrite avant la sortie de Breaking Dawn. Donc pas de Nessie !_

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

**- Chapitre 26: Une Bella légèrement différente -**

_-PoV Bella-_

J'étais assise à califourchon sur Edward, entrain de jouer avec le col de son t-shirt. Notre famille avait quitté la pièce il y a une demi-heure et aucun de nous n'avait encore prononcé le moindre mot. "Penses-tu vraiment que ça ira?" chuchotai-je. C'était parce que j'avais peur de sa réponse que j'avais parlé d'une voix si basse.

Il me sourit et m'embrassa sur le front. "Je pense que tout ira bien. Je fais confiance à Carlisle."

"Est-ce que j'ai l'air différente?" lui demandai-je en relevant la tête pour mieux le voir.

Il resta silencieux pendant un moment alors que ses yeux étudiaient mon visage. "Un peu," répondit-il en me faisant un sourire triste.

"Edward, à quoi penses-tu?"

"Je pense que les battements de ton coeur et tes rougissements me manquent déjà. Je pense qu'ils étaient une grande partie de mes jours et de mes nuits, et c'est un peu étrange de ne plus entendre ton coeur." Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux. "Je pense que tes cheveux sont un peu plus clairs, plus brillants mais toujours aussi doux." Il caressa ma mâchoire du bout des doigts. "Je pense que ton visage est toujours aussi beau mais plus défini." Il se rapprocha de moi et murmura, "Mais tes lèvres sont toujours aussi pleines et attirantes qu'avant." Il m'embrassa ensuite sans retenue pour la toute première fois.

Ce n'était pas juste un baiser. C'était un baiser et des halètements et des caresses et des murmures. Le baiser dura longtemps vu que je n'avais plus besoin de respirer. Lorsqu'on s'arrêta, je fermai les yeux et m'appuyai lourdement contre le torse d'Edward. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de moi et sa joue se posa sur le sommet de mon crâne. On resta assis comme ça, à profiter du silence pendant plus d'une heure.

"Aimerais-tu te voir?" me chuchota-t-il.

"Edward, je suis nerveuse."

"C'est stupide, Bella. Tu as peur des choses les plus étranges qui soient," me taquina-t-il.

"Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses. Je suis..." Ma voix s'éteignit et je me mordis la lèvre.

Edward me vit faire et il murmura. "Au moins, tu as gardé cette habitude. Dis-moi, Bella. Pourquoi es-tu si nerveuse?"

"Mes yeux," chuchotai-je. "J'ai peur de les voir et de me souvenir de quelque chose d'affreux. Je ne suis pas vraiment sûre de la raison pour laquelle je pense ça, ni comment je sais que quelque chose ne va pas avec mes yeux." Je relevai la tête vers lui et ses yeux d'un ambre chaleureux brillèrent d'amour et de compréhension.

"Certains de tes souvenirs humains se sont déjà effacés. C'était à prévoir. La raison pour laquelle tu es inquiète à propos de tes yeux, c'est parce qu'ils sont rouges. J'ai fait quelque chose de très stupide une fois, et tu t'es retrouvée dans une situation dangereuse avec des vampires...différents."

Je restai silencieuse et essayai de comprendre. "Je pense...que je suis allée en Italie?" demandai-je. Je pouvais sentir quelque chose se dissimuler dans mon esprit, mais je ne pouvais pas l'atteindre. Je fermai les yeux et essayai de m'approcher comme si c'était une image. Je vois Edward torse nu et je cours jusqu'à lui. Quelque chose ne va pas chez moi, mais il me fait me sentir mieux. Il y a deux vampires qui se dissimulent sous des capes, puis un autre apparaît et je dois sauter dans un trou. Il y a une pièce pleine de vampires, ils ont tous des yeux rouges, sauf Edward et Alice. Un vampire qui semble fragile touche ma main. Edward se roule de douleur au sol. La fille qui lui fait ça me regarde avec colère parce qu'elle ne peut pas me faire la même chose. On part et des gens, des humains entrent dans la pièce. Edward court dans le couloir avec moi dans ses bras, mais c'est trop tard. On peut entendre les gens crier. Je suis assise avec Edward, cachée sous sa cape. Je suis heureuse et je l'aime, mais j'ai peur de quelque chose aussi.

J'ouvris les yeux et étudiai le visage d'Edward, essayant de me rappeler du reste. "De mauvaises choses sont arrivées en Italie à cause des vampires aux yeux rouges. C'est pour ça que j'ai peur de voir les miens."

Il hocha lentement la tête. "Alice a eu une idée, cependant. Elle pense que tu apprécierais peut-être d'utiliser des lentilles de contact, comme ça tu pourrais garder tes yeux marrons. En tout cas, jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent dorés."

"Ça prendra combien de temps?" lui demandai-je en glissant mes doigts entre les siens.

"Ça dépend de la quantité de sang animal que tu consumeras. Vu que tu ne sembles pas très assoiffée, ça prendra un an, peut-être plus."

"Je suis partie en Italie pour aller te chercher," dis-je, en me parlant à moi-même.

"Oui," acquiesça-t-il.

Je fermai les yeux pour me concentrer. Je nous vois allongés sur un lit en train de discuter. Je nous vois parler dans la forêt, et je lui dis quelque chose qui le rend heureux et il m'embrasse. Je nous vois sous les arbres. Le visage d'Edward est impassible et il se détourne de moi. Je savais que ces images n'étaient pas dans le bon ordre. Je me concentrai plus. L'image d'Edward se détournant de moi était la première. Les autres étaient arrivées après qu'on soit rentré d'Italie.

"Pourquoi fermes-tu les yeux comme ça, Bella?" me demanda Edward.

"Parce que quand je le fais, je vois des petites images, des bribes de souvenirs."

"Que vois-tu là?"

"Je te vois me quitter et ensuite je nous vois parler sur un lit. Et ensuite je nous vois dans la forêt et je t'ai dit quelque chose qui te rend très heureux et tu m'embrasses."

"Rien d'autre?"

Je fermai les yeux plus fort pour fouiller dans mon esprit. "On s'est marié!" criai-je. "Tu étais magnifique en costard," soupirai-je. "On a parlé de quelque chose de très sérieux et j'étais irritée par quelque chose que tu as dit." J'arrêtai de parler alors que chaque pensée retrouvait sa place. Je pouvais presque entendre un clic alors que mes pensées s'enchaînaient dans le bon ordre pour reconstituer mes souvenirs.

J'ouvris les yeux et souris à Edward. "Tu es parti et je suis venue te chercher. J'avais peur que tu ne m'aimes pas, mais tu es rentré et tu es resté avec moi. Tu as fait de moi ta femme. Tu m'a confiée que tu avais peur que je regrette un jour que tu aies fait de moi ton égale. Tu m'as dit que tu avais peur que les Volturi viennent, et que je reparte avec eux. Je t'ai dit que je t'aimais et que j'avais bien trop besoin de toi pour être séparée de toi." Je caressai sa joue et remarquai qu'il ne me semblait plus froid au toucher. "Ça n'a pas changé, Edward." Je me levai du lit et attrapai sa main dans la mienne pour l'entraîner vers la salle de bain. "Je t'aime toujours bien trop pour être séparée de toi pendant ne serait-ce qu'une seconde."

Il me laissa l'attirer dans la salle de bain, son sourire en coin étirant fermement ses lèvres. J'avançai à reculons sans le moindre problème. C'était formidable. Je lui fis un large sourire et il haussa un sourcil pour me poser une question silencieuse. Je relâchai sa main et fit couler la douche. Je fermai ensuite la porte et tournai le verrou. Je me tournai ensuite vers lui avec un large sourire. Il était assis sur le bord du meuble et me regardait.

Je le rejoignis et me plaçai entre ses jambes. J'attrapai ensuite son t-shirt etlelui l'arrachai. Il fut un peu choqué mais il se reprit rapidement avant de me faire un sourire. Je croisai les bras et agrippai le bas de mon haut. Je le soulevai lentement par-dessus ma tête et le jetai ensuite au sol à coté du sien. Je découvris que Bella la vampire avait beaucoup plus confiance en elle. Je glissai la main dans mon dos et dégraffai mon soutien-gorge avant de le faire glisser le long de mes bras.

Les yeux d'Edward s'assombrirent de désir en voyant mon petit show. J'attrapai sa main et tirai jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette debout. Je me pressai contre lui, attrapai son pantalon et le fit facilement glisser sur ses chevilles. Son boxer fut un peu plus difficile à enlever vu qu'une certaine partie de son anatomie, immense et dure, bloquait le passage, mais je réussis finalement. J'embrassai son menton avant de me reculer. J'enlevai rapidement mon propre pantalon et ma culotte. Je me glissai sous la douche et remuai le doigt à son attention.

Il poussa un grognement bas alors qu'il s'éloignait rapidement de ses vêtements et me suivait sous la douche. Je regardai l'eau assombrir ses cheveux cuivrés. Avec ma nouvelle vision, je pouvais voir chaque minuscule goutte qui s'accrochait à ses cils. Il était si beau et j'oubliai une fois de plus de respirer. On resta sous l'eau à nous regarder pendant un long moment. Il tendit lentement la main vers moi, comme s'il avait peur de me briser. Il attrapa mon menton et leva mon visage vers le sien.

Lorsque ses lèvres touchèrent les miennes, je sentis une décharge électrique me parcourir. Ça me sembla très familier et je me concentrai sur cette sensation pour essayer de m'en souvenir. Soudainement, chaque souvenir depuis le premier jour où j'avais rencontré Edward me revint en mémoire. J'interrompis notre baiser et agrippai ma tête à deux mains pour essayer de calmer le flux de souvenirs. Je sentis Edward m'attirer contre lui alors qu'un gémissement aigu résonnait à mes oreilles. J'essayai de prendre une profonde inspiration et réalisai que c'était moi qui faisait ce bruit. Je me forçai à me détendre autant que possible, m'enfonçant encore plus dans les bras d'Edward. Les souvenirs ralentirent, me permettant d'arrêter de faire cet horrible bruit. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que deux ans de souvenirs se remettent en place.

J'ouvris les yeux pour croiser le regard paniqué d'Edward qui voyageait sur tout mon corps pour trouver la cause de ma crise. Je me sentais fatiguée. "Edward." J'essayai de prendre une voix forte pour lui, mais je ne fus pas capable de parler plus fort qu'un murmure.

"Bella," cria-t-il. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Que puis-je faire?"

"J'ai besoin que tu m'essuies et que tu m'habilles. Et j'ai besoin que tu me ramènes cette tasse. Je serais capable de t'en dire plus après avoir bu quelque chose."

Edward hocha la tête, les lèvres pincées. Il me prit dans ses bras et m'installa sur le meuble, me maintenant en position assise alors qu'il m'essuyait. Il m'appuya contre le miroir et courut dans sa chambre. Il revint et m'enfila un de ses t-shirt. Il me souleva doucement et me porta jusqu'au lit, m'installant contre la tête de lit. Il tira les couvertures sur mes jambes et les coinca sous moi. Il m'embrassa sur le front et se précipita hors de la chambre.

Il revint rapidement avec la tasse. Il s'assit à côté de moi et la tint pour moi avant de me pencher la tête en arrière pour m'aider à boire. Je n'aimais toujours pas le goût et l'odeur, mais je savais que c'était important que je boive tout. Il éloigna la tasse dès que j'avais avalé la dernière gorgée. J'appuyai ma tête contre le mur et fermai les yeux. Il attrapa ma main dans la sienne et dessina de petits cercles sur ma paume.

Je pouvais désormais me rappeller de tout depuis le premier instant où je l'avais vu à la cafétaria. J'avais une idée beaucoup plus claire de qui j'étais et de pourquoi je l'aimais tellement maintenant. C'était agréable de savoir ça, mais je savais que ce n'était pas normal. C'était une chose de plus à étudier pour Carlisle.

Je levai la tête et ouvris les yeux pour me concentrer sur le visage tendu de mon mari. "Je vais bien."

Il m'embrassa doucement. "Que s'est-il passé?"

Je pris une profonde inspiration et serrai sa main plus fort. Il grimaça légèrement et je souris. "Il va me falloir un peu de temps pour m'y faire."

Il rigola et hocha la tête. "J'aimerais pouvoir entendre tes pensées. Une part de moi espérait que ta transformation m'ouvrirait ce magnifique esprit qu'est le tien."

"Pas de bol?" lui demandai-je.

"Non," admit-il.

"C'est peut-être une bonne chose. Si tu pouvais lire mon esprit, tu serais probablement encore plus mal que moi maintenant."

"Je ne comprend pas."

Je rigolai. "Maintenant tu sais ce que je ressens!" le taquinai-je. Je pris une autre profonde inspiration inutile et regardai à nouveau Edward. "Quand tu m'as embrassée avant, j'ai sentis cette sorte de décharge électrique. Ça m'a semblé familier alors j'ai essayé de m'en rappeler. Au lieu de récupérerce souvenir, je les ai_tous _récupéré, en tout cas, tous ceux que j'ai depuis la première fois où je t'ai vu. Autant de souvenir à la fois, ce fut trop pour moi et j'ai essayé de les ralentir en m'immobilisant. Ça m'a un peu aidée, mais pas beaucoup. Quand ç'a été fini, je me suis sentis trop faible pour bouger. Je n'avais pas soif, mais je savais que si je buvais ce sang, je ne me sentirais plus aussi faible."

"Tu dois en parler à Carlisle."

Je hochai la tête.

"Tu m'as fait peur, Bella."

"Ben c'était pas ce que je voulais!" le taquinai-je en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Toute tension quitta son corps lorsqu'il éclata de rire. Il me plaça sur ses genoux et m'embrassa sur le sommet du crâne avant de me serrer dans ses bras. "Je t'aime."

"Je t'aime aussi," lui dis-je en embrassant son torse. Je remarquai pour la première fois qu'il avait remit son jean entre le moment où il m'avait essuyée et où il m'avait mise au lit. "On devrait probablement aller chercher Carlisle."

"Voudrais-tu que je l'appelle?"

"Non. Je préférerais que tu me portes jusqu'en bas et qu'on le dise à tout le monde. Je ne veux pas avoir à répéter cette histoire." Il se leva et me serra contre lui. "Euh...Edward? Pourrais-je suggérer que tu ajoutes un pantalon à ma tenue avant qu'on ne quitte cette chambre?" Il rigola et m'embrassa sur le sommet du crâne avant de me déposer à nouveau sur le lit. Il courut dans sa garde-robe et en revint avec l'un de ses pantalons de pyjama en flanelle. "Ça ne m'ira pas," lui dis-je.

"Je sais," me dit-il en me faisant un sourire vicieux. "Ce sera plus facile à enlever quand tu te sentiras prête à reprendre là où on s'est arrêté."

"Quel vilain garçon tu es, Monsieur Cullen!" le taquinai-je. Je le laissai m'aider à enfiler le pantalon et gloussai lorsqu'il eut du mal à suffisamment serrer la ceinture pour que le pantalon ne glisse pas le long de mes hanches. Je le laissai m'embrasser un peu avant de me reculer. "Allons discuter avec notre famille. On finira ça plus tard, Mari."

"Comme tu veux, Femme," répondit-il en me soulevant à nouveau dans ses bras.

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : Trois mois plus tard_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	27. Trois mois plus tard

**Auteur : **My-Bella

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Supernatural/Romance

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à My-Bella. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Bêta :** Linaewen'Z...Merci Léna!

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

**Notes 2 : **_Cette histoire a été écrite avant la sortie de Breaking Dawn. Donc pas de Nessie !_

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

**- Chapitre 27: Trois mois plus tard -**

_-PoV Edward-_

Toutes mes inquiétudes, tous mes doutes, toutes mes batailles internes semblaient fondre un peu plus chaque jour. Ça faisait trois mois que Bella était l'une des nôtres maintenant. Chaque jour se ressemblait, mais je ne m'en plaindrais jamais. On se câlinait chaque nuit, attendant de voir le soleil se lever pour commencer une nouvelle journée. On se murmurait des mots d'amour, d'amitié et de désir. Elle me demandait ensuite que je lui chante sa berceuse à l'oreille. On prenait nos douches avant de nous habiller et de passer du temps avec nos parents et nos frères et soeurs. Et chaque après-midi, au crépuscule, Bella m'entraînait à l'étage et on s'aimait comme mari et femme, homme et femme. On ne se séparait jamais plus de quelques heures.

Bella était vraiment gracieuse maintenant et elle pouvait courir presque aussi vite que moi. Elle n'était pas aussi forte que nous mais c'était seulement parce qu'elle mangeait moins que nous. On la taquinait tous en l'appelant notre 'fine bouche'. Elle n'avait réussi à battre Emmett au bras de fer qu'une seule fois jusqu'à maintenant, mais c'était suffisant pour elle.

Son coeur aimant et sa profonde compassion pour tout le monde n'avaient absolument pas changé. Le changement de relation qu'elle appréciait le plus était sa nouvelle connexion avec Jasper. Ils discutaient souvent des mérites de la littérature classique face à la littérature moderne, et appréciaient juste le fait de pouvoir s'asseoir l'un à côté de l'autre et à jouer à se pousser sans craindre que quoi que ce soit n'arrive.

Bella avait finalement reçu des réponses de Charlie et Renee. Charlie lui avait envoyé une carte postale la saluant et lui disant de bien s'amuser à l'université. Bella savait que c'était sa façon à lui de lui faire savoir qu'il l'aimait et qu'il n'était plus en colère. Renee lui avait envoyé un mail décrivant une tentative de plongée sous-marine. Bella avait gloussé jusqu'à ce qu'elle commence à sangloter. Elle était si soulagée de savoir que ses parents allaient bien et qu'ils l'aimaient toujours.

On l'avait emmenée à proximité d'humains plusieurs fois et les résultats étaient prometteurs. Bella les sentait et les regardait attentivement, mais elle n'essayait jamais de s'approcher. Elle avait dit à Carlisle que tout ce qu'elle pouvait sentir, c'était leurs parfums, leurs odeurs corporelles et une odeur de rouille et de sel. Notre père était pratiquement certain que Bella ne serait pas tentée par les humains, mais il voulait la tester un peu plus avant de lui permettre de s'approcher. C'était Alice qui souffrait le plus de cette situation parce qu'elle n'avait plus de partenaire de shopping. Ma douce Bella consolait sa soeur en participant à de nombreux relookings.

Bella faisait ressortir le meilleur en nous tous. C'était vraiment incroyable de remarquer tous les changements dans notre famille. Elle, Rosalie et Alice étaient de vraies soeurs. Elles se disputaient et se réconciliaient et elles gloussaient sans aucune bonne raison apparente. Emmett et Jasper aimaient la taquiner presque autant qu'ils aimaient qu'elle les aide à me taquiner. Esme et Bella jardinaient ensemble au moins une fois par semaine, fortifiant leur lien de mère et fille. Quant à moi, Bella m'apportait une paix que je n'avais jamais connu et que je n'aurais jamais cru possible. Je ne fronçai pratiquement plus jamais les sourcils et je n'avais presque plus aucune saute d'humeur.

Le moment de la journée que Bella aimait le moins était le temps qu'elle passait dans le bureau de Carlisle. Elle aimait notre père immensément, mais elle détestait les tests qu'il lui faisait subir. Elle comprenait qu'il était important qu'on découvre si elle avait un don ou non pour pouvoir nous préparer pour faire face à Aro, mais elle haïssait tout de même les tests. Carlisle était très patient avec elle et il l'encourageait à lui poser des questions pour la distraire. Il m'avait dit une fois qu'elle le gardait sur le qui-vive parce qu'il ne savait jamais ce qu'elle lui demanderait ensuite. Je lui avais répondu que je comprenais parfaitement ce qu'il voulait dire.

Après chaque séance, elle venait me rejoindre, où que je sois et elle s'installait sur mes genoux avant d'enfouir son visage contre mon torse. Bella disait que mon odeur l'aidait à se calmer et à se sentir mieux. Elle restait comme ça pendant quelques heures, à respirer très lentement, presque comme si elle dormait. Quand elle avait fini, elle se redressait, à nouveau parfaitement heureuse. Je trouvais ça bizarre qu'elle semble pouvoir toujours me trouver, sans même devoir essayer apparemment. J'avais essayé de me cacher une fois, partant exprès dans les bois dès qu'elle était entrée dans le bureau de notre père. Elle m'avait trouvé assis sur une racine et s'était directement installée sur mes genoux. Je lui avais demandé comment elle m'avait trouvé et elle m'avait dit qu'elle avait suivi mon odeur.

Bella avait gardé les souvenirs humains qu'elle a récupéré le jour de son réveil. Elle disait qu'ils étaient clairs comme du cristal et aussi vivides que n'importe quel rêve qu'elle avait jamais fait. Elle avait essayé de se rappeler de sa vie avant moi, mais cette partie était complètement vide. Bella disait que ça ne la dérangeait pas parce qu'elle avait tous les souvenirs auxquels elle tenait le plus. La théorie de Carlisle était qu'elle avait récupéré ses souvenirs parce que ses sentiments pour moi avaient été si profonds et forts lorsqu'elle était encore humaine. Parfois, je devais lui rappeler la personnalité de Renee vu que Charlie était le seul dont elle se souvenait clairement. Elle se rappelait avoir vu Renee à Phoenix puis quelques jours à Forks mais ce n'était pas les meilleures facettes de sa mère. Elle aimait se souvenir de sa promenade sur la plage avec sa mère à Jacksonville. Je savais toujours quand elle se concentrait sur ce souvenir-là parce qu'elle gloussait et marmonnait 'satellite' à chaque fois.

Alice vérifiait une fois par semaine si elle avait la moindre vision des Volturis. Carlisle disait qu'il y avait très peu de chance qu'ils viennent au cours des deux premières années. Il disait qu'ils voudraient donner le temps à Bella de se développer et qu'ils ne viendraient peut-être pas avant sa cinquième année.

Bella et moi parlions constamment. Parfois ce n'était que des souhaits, ce qu'on aimerait faire, où on aimerait aller une fois que Bella serait prête. Parfois, on se chamaillait juste pour se divertir, essayant de dissimuler les tics qui agitaient nos lèvres lorsqu'on retenait nos sourires. On parlait d'histoire et de religion et de mythes vampiriques. Son rire et ses sourires étaient une constante et ils me rendaient fou de joie.

Le seul sujet que l'on n'abordait jamais, c'était Jacob. Je savais qu'elle se rappellait de lui aussi clairement qu'elle se rappelait de moi. Au tout début, je la trouvais assise parfois devant la fenêtre, en train de jouer avec le coeur en diamant et le loup en bois de son bracelet. Dès qu'elle me remarquait, elle commençait à parler, essayant de m'empêcher de lui poser des questions sur lui. Je la laissais faire, convaincu qu'elle m'en parlerait quand elle se sentirait prête. On avait appris à être complètement honnête avec l'autre et j'avais désormais rarement besoin de lui demander à quoi elle pensait. Récemment, je lui avais acheté un nouveau charme à ajouter à son bracelet. Au lieu de l'ajouter, cependant, elle l'avait mis à la place du loup de Jacob. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle avait bien assez de souvenirs de lui sans y ajouter ça. On n'avait pas parlé de lui depuis et je ne l'avais pas vue le regard perdu dans le vague par la fenêtre depuis.

Bella s'intéressait beaucoup plus à la musique avec sa nouvelle ouïe. Elle était très douée pour rejouer des mélodies qu'elle entendait au piano. Je lui avais appris quelques chansons faciles et elle travaillait sur sa berceuse. Mais elle m'avait dit que ce n'était pas parce qu'elle savait la jouer que j'aurais le droit d'arrêter de lui la chanter. On triait ma collection de CDs une fois par mois et on se disputait sur mon ordre de rangement. On finissait toujours par en rire et par ranger les CDsdans le même ordre qu'avant.

Pour la première fois de mes longues années, ce n'était pas une existence, c'était une vie. Ma vie avec Bella! Elle avait peut-être le corps d'un vampire, mais son âme était toujours celle d'un ange. Elle était devenue le coeur de notre famille immortelle, nous liant tous pour le reste de notre éternité dans ce monde. Presque trois ans plus tôt, une fragile humaine était entrée dans un conte de fée, se retrouvant dans la maison de sept vampires. Aujourd'hui, une famille de huit personnes vivaient dans le bonheur, profitant de leur toujours.

* * *

**Et voilà! Cette histoire est finie! Mais elle se continue dans Ma Première Année de Cullen! Le premier chapitre sera posté aussi rapidement que possible! Une dernière review pour la route?**

* * *

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


End file.
